Hero Gone Rogue
by Section 30
Summary: 16 months after The Battle for Mewni Marco has dreams that change his perception of Mewni From a war hero to a rouge vigilantly, Discover Mewni and its true origins and the true purpose of the Butterfly Family all with Marco in the middle simply Following the light to the truth
1. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Hero Gone Rogue

September 22,2018

Echo Creek, California

Chapter 1: My Choice

The day started like every other Saturday for star. She woke up and did the routine of scaring Marco awake with her High pitched screams that only Marco got used to. As she made her way to his room she stopped in her tracks at the sight of his door open already which surprised star as Marco usually slept in on weekends or tried to at least. Star curious as to why marco was up so early entered his room uninvited.

"Marco?"

As she said his name he bolted up screaming

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

As Marco saw star with a worried expression on her face he sighed.

"Star...ugh what are you doing in my room at 8 in the morning?"

"Sorry I thought something happened, your uh...door was open...again"

Marco not surprised got up and yawned. "Yea I kinda got up to check on you again"

As he began putting on his signature red hoodie star sat on his bed playing with his bed sheets thinking of what to say, but nothing came to mind. Ever since The Battle for Mewni Marco always feared that star would leave again so he would always checked on her in the middle of the night which star knew already cause she did the same to him but star hadn't told marco yet.

"you ok star, you're a little...quite"

Star snapping back to reality "Yea I'm fine but what did you mean by stay away from me?" she asked in hurt tone

"I just had a nightmare and you barging in my room didn't exactly help"

"What was it about" star asked curious

"Uhhh...nothing really just the stuck in life dream again"

Star smiled assured that he was fine "Ok well I'm gonna go out with pony head and her new boyfriend to Breakfast wanna come?"

Star smiled at marco hopping he would say yes but, marco had other plans.

"I cant I got some other things I gotta do"

"Oh ok I could help if you wa-" she was cut of from macro's hug

"its ok star I'll be fine"

Star was confused but embraced the hug, she realized he was hugging tighter than usual which worried her more than usually.

"Are you sure you're ok" star asked hopping to get a different response, but only got a nod and a smile from him a smile that made her melt on the inside.

"Ok if anything happens you'll call me right?" star asked as Marco pulled out his own dimensional mirror phone which was red and black and had a ninja on the cover of it.

"Star I can handle myself now go don't wanna be late" marco said with a smirk

Star hugged marco as she left for Menwi

His smile faded into a face only seen by the monsters he fought.

As he grabbed his dimensional scissors he turned around and looked at his room one last time before recalling events from The Battle for Mewni, he was hero, after toffee was killed Star and him cleared the castle of all the rats that had invaded, out numbered 2 to 100 the unstoppable duo still fought on till they eventually drove the Rats out of Mewni for good, he was a hero, a knight, a warrior, a friend to all and an enemy to few.

"A Hero" he thought

"A hero gone rogue" he corrected as he cut a portal to a Mewni.

Hey thanks for reading all reviews are welcomed if I messed up on anything please let me know this is the only way I can deal with season 3 being so far away This story I've been planning for weeks now its supposed to a mindf**k story everything I write is there to serve the story and the message I want to get through while also writing about my favorite show some chapter my be supper short but they serve huge purposes to the story but that doesn't mean I wont write big chapters, till next time which will be soon I promise XP


	2. Chapter 2:The light

A Hero Gone Rogue  
September 22, 2018  
Mewni / Echo creek

* * *

Chapter 2:The Light

As star entered the portal she took in the view of the rebuilt Mewni Castle now purple instead of pink which star still questioned why they changed it as she got so used to the pink all her life, it was a little detail but it bothered her a bit but once she saw pony head and her new boyfriend those thoughts flushed out her mind.

"PONY HEAD!" Star yelled running up and hugging her best friend

"Hey Star I'd like you to meet Lucas" Star turned to her right to see a tall boy with purple eyes, and bright blue Hair and Pale skin, he had a typical outfit for a prince and star noticed that almost instantly

"Sooo you're royalty, I can tell by the outfit also nice outfit by the way" star smiled at him

"Yes I'm prince Lucas Johnson of The Kingdom of Settic, nice to meet you princess" he says as he bows

"Please call me Star" she says as she leads the way to Dianna Dinner the best dinner in Mewni or that's what Pony Head says

As the 3 enter and reserve their table star walks to her chair and spots a familiar face leaving the building but she soon loses sight of the person as many customers leave and exit.

"Star come on" Pony head yells trying to get the attention of her best friend

"Star walks away ready to eat all the corn on the table

"So Lucas how did you and pony head meet" Star asks curiously

"We met at the Golden Mewni ball"

"Buuuuuut that was last night" star said with a tone of worry

"Yea she kinda just asked me out I liked that she got straight to the point so I said yes hopefully I get know her more before she dumps me" Lucas said not looking at pony head who was glaring at him with anger, pony head floated in front of him. "Um what does that mean LUCAS!" Pony was furious with him right now.

"Umm I heard you date a boy for a week than break up with them when they bore you" Lucas said it with a straight face a face of no emotion.

"Star was surprised " Pony head is that true" star said with a glare as she faced Pony

"Maybe..." Pony had a guilty face

The three finished their breakfast in silence making star wish marco had came with her. At that moment she wondered what other things he had to do that were sooo important that he couldn't join her on this well...what was supposed to be fun get together that quickly turned sour.

As star Took out her Scissors she looked back to pony head breaking up with Lucas who just shrugged and walked away but he turned to stare and smiled at before leaving with own pair of scissors  
Star left saying goodbye to pony who seemed to pissed to look at star as she floated away

Star went dimensional hopping for 5 hours before going home.

As star entered the portal discovering she was in Marco's room and not hers, excepting an ear full from marco about invading his privacy she was surprised to hear nothing.

"Marco you in here"

No response

Star heard running on the stairs  
Star turned to see Mrs. Diaz with a worried expression that sent shivers down star's spine

"Star call your mom right now"  
She was scared from the tone of Mrs. Diaz  
"Why what happened" star croaked out trying not to panic  
Mrs. Diaz handed star a piece of paper  
As soon as star saw it her heart dropped  
She bolted down the hallway and into her room  
"CALL MOM" She screamed  
As the mirror rang Queen Butterfly appeared with an worried expression

"Star what's wrong honey" Moon asked in a calm yet worried voice

"Mom...Marco is...is gone he left and hasn't come back and he left a note saying he's leaving till his job is done" star cried in her hands not knowing were he his, what he was doing, and worst of all not being able to protect him.

Star I'm sorry honey but we have bigger problems"

Like what!" star said in disbelief of what her mother just said

Star...Eclipsa has returned" Moon whispered out in fear

Star stared at her mother in shock, the room stared to spin in circles, her head felt heavy, star fell to floor uncounsious only hearing a few words from a voice that sounded a lot like Marco's

"The light will guide you"

 **Remember everything here is here for a reason**  
 **Will star find Marco or confront Eclipsa first**  
 **Will Lucas return**

 **All will be answered soon till next time Section 30 out!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Begginning

Hero Gone Rogue

September 23, 2018

Unknown

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning

Marco always wondered if he would ever come here again. To see her again. He open the door and saw an attractive woman with a red dress with painted suns on it and a flame on top of her head. Marco remembered how he spent 16 years "earning" the scissors he still weld with a few modifications he thought were necessary to have.

"So i guess you finally came to visit me, about time flesh wad" Heckapoo said with a smirk on her face

"But with the look on your face and the fact Queen Moon has search parties for you i don't think you came to chat"

Marco was surprised word had got out about is departure so quick. Star came to his mind. The thought of her crying over him broke him, but he soon remembered why he left and quickly focused his mind on that.

"You look new" He said confidently

"Well after The Battle for Mewni i thought i needed a change, You like it" Heckapoo responded winking at marco making it some what uncomfortable.

"I didn't come here to chat Heckapoo" Marco with a straight face pulled out a map and laid it on the table. Heckapoo curious walked over and saw it was a map of Mewni.

"Why do you ha-" Heckapoo cut off by Marco looking at her with a glare

"I need to know how to get into here" as he pointed at an area of the map that only the high commission and the Butterfly new what was there.

"Why do you want to know"

Marco giving her a somber look" i need to get in there its a serious matter i was told to keep my reason a secret or else..."

Heckapoo worried about marco ever since the war ended, she new he would change after it but this...going Rogue with no reason known, wanting to enter the Butterfly Temple... this was beyond her worst worries because now not only was a threat, he was a threat to Mewni it self. And the fact that marco was a different person now...scared her.

"Or else what"

Marco was growing impatient slowly growing angrier with each passing second. Marco didn't know where this anger came from but he knew he couldn't hold it back

"FUCK JUST TELL ME!" Marco stood there breathing hard staring at her with anger

"There is a crocodile there when you see him say bwa 5 times and he will bring it up for you" Heckapoo didn't know why she said it, it was as if someone forced her to say against her will

Marco pleased with her pick up the map and walked away stopping at the door." I didn't mean to yell I'm just...doing what i have to do...for star". And with that he left without a word

Heckapoo ran upstairs, called moon and explained to her what happened. Moon was speechless not ever excepting marco to do this

"I...i understand Heckapoo"

Heckapoo crossing her arms "What are gonna do about him"

Moon looked at her and for the first time Heckapoo say in moons eyes...she had no answer

"I need to tell star the truth i fear this is just the beginning" Moon said as she ended the call

Heckapoo stood not knowing what to do as the words echoed in her head "Just the Beginning"

She decided to head out

To find Marco

 **Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be half Marco half Star, Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt

Hero Gone Rogue

September 23, 2018

Echo Creek, California

Chapter 4: The Hunt

"Marco did WHAT!" King Butterfly was dumbfounded by what Moon had told him

"Marco went rouge and is a threat to Mewni, I'm going to visit star"

King butterfly grabbed her coat and walked next to her "l will look after the Kingdom while your away dear"

As Moon put on her coat she turned to the portal "If anything happens while I'm gone cut of all Inter-dimensional travel"

"Safe travel Moon" River kisses Moon as she enters the portal to visit star.

Once she left River sat down trying to comprehend what had just happened. He knew Marco wouldn't go rogue without a reason unless it was SUPER important, Walking down the corridor River thought of Marco and Star and how well they got along." He wouldn't leave my daughter without telling her...Right?" He could only ask questions regarding the two best friends.

"Good luck Marco" And with River walked away letting his thoughts cloud his mind.

In Echo Creek 

"Star wanna go to the mall i heard they have a new store that Has escalators and i wanna ride them while i shop"

Janna entered Star's room surprised to see Star standing at the balcony in tears

"Star what's wrong" Janna ran to star comforting her friend

"Star why are you crying ugh! where's marco when you need him" Hearing his name only made star cry more

"Marco is...Gone Janna"

"He's dead!?"

Star pushed her off "NO Janna he just left I don't know where he is or what he's doing but...i miss him"

"I know where he is"

Star turns to see Moon stepping out of a portal

"Marco is trying to find the butterfly temple"

Star looked at moon in disbelief, her Marco not only went rogue but is trying to find the Butterfly temple.

"Why?" Star asked in a state of confusion

"I don't know star but you have to get there before he does"

Janna looked towards star with a somber smile

"Looks like the hunt begins huh?"

Not knowing what to say star turns her head to a picture of her and marco hanging on the wall

"Come star your kingdom needs you" Moon smiles as star as she pulls her into the portal leaving Janna alone in star's room

"Good luck Star"

Mewni

Although Marco was determined to get to the temple he didn't expect for it to be so far.

"It looks soooo much closer on the map" Marco thought to himself

He had been thinking of the conversation with Heckapoo and how he yelled, he still didn't know where it came from. These thoughts are what kept him from thinking about star but he couldn't ignore the fact that he missed her more than anything, her laugh, her unusually long hair and how she found the most simple earth objects beyond interesting. Marco knew what he was getting himself into once he made the decision to leave.

He stop when he heard movement behind him. He felt like he was being watched, studied...followed.

"Ugh... Come on out i don't got all day Heckapoo"

Has he turned his he saw who was following him

"Hello marco you finally made it"

Marco was speechless, the figure in front of him paralyzed him, he could hardly breath only being able to say one word...a name.

"Eclipsa!?"

 **Thanks for reading i know these are short chapters i promise to make longer ones in the future**

 **Things are getting kicked into action huh XD**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

9iu8+*Hero Gone Rogue

September 23, 2018

Mewni, Butterfly Castle

Chapter 5: Reunion

King Butterfly entered his room awaiting his Wife's return. His thoughts raced as to what happened to marco and why he abandoned them as Eclipsa returned, he always admired marco and how accepting he was of star and all mewmans including himself, he saw marco as a second son. After the Battle for Mewni they trained a lot together, he taught marco the art of hunting and marco taught him the ways of Karate, River even saw him as future king even if Marco and star never told each other how they felt, everyone saw how close they were.

His thoughts continued as Moon and star entered the portal

"River gather has many citizens you can in the castle now!"

River jumped in confusion looking at her as if she had two heads

"Dear what's going on?"

"The ground is shaking river JUST DO IT!"

With out question he spread the word to the guards and gathered all the citizens of Mewni in the castle with much room to spare as the Butterfly castle was the second tallest structure in Mewni. Star was told to go in the room while "the adults" take care of the rest and naturally she was pissed beyond reason. She wanted to find marco and figure things out with him as a "team". Star was pacing back and fourth in her room thinking of what was causing the "earthquake" as what marco used to call it back on echo creek.

"We never had them before why now" star thought to her self as she walked up to her balcony. The wind blowed her in face and for a moment she felt at peace as if she was back on echo creek going on adventures with marco having friendship Thursdays and eating his delicious nachos. But as she thought of something that explained the whole earthquake and why Eclipsa is on the loose instead of just taking over Mewni.

Star ran out her room on a frenzy trying to find her mom to tell her what she thought could be going on. She ran past groups of people saying "Excuse me" and "pardon me" as she passed through huddles of them.

Moon was tending to some citizens who were asking what was going on

"I don't know but you'll be safe here" Moon responded to the worried parents with a 3 year old girl.

"MOM!" Star yelled in the room making everyone stare at her in confusion. The room in silent waiting for a response from star who was only focused on her mother.

"Star what are you doing i told you stay in your room!"

"Mom can talk in private like right now its urgent" star said while walking towards her

"Ok star if its important" Moon whispered as she turned around to address the citizens

"Carry on if you have any questions visit the king and he'll be happy to answer them for you"

River was to busy eating 3 whole chickens to even notice what was going but once he heard "King" he switch to his king persona smiling back at Moon who was glaring at him

"Uhhh yes i will do my best" River said in confidence not knowing what moon had said

Star lead her mom to her bedroom and locked it to make sure no one walked in and interrupted the conversation.

"Ok star this better be important"

Star only looked back and stared at the floor as she didn't want to see her face when she told her, even if she was wrong.

"I thinking about marco and why he is doing what he's doing and something came to me"

Moon looked on at star becoming more interested with what she had to say

"Then i thought about Eclipsa"

The mention of her name made both shiver in fear.

"Then i was thinking why didn't she just take over Mewni her self instead of running away and i think i found out why?"

Moon could only look at her

"Its because she cant take over Mewni by her self she needs help...help like marco"

Moon's eyes opened wide. It all made sense why marco went rogue on Mewni, why Eclipsa left instead taking of over. The two events just fit almost like a puzzle piece

"Almost" Moon thought

"Honey i think your right but why would marco fight for her and why him off all people?" Moon questioned star

"I don't think Marco wants to fight for but remember she can make you do things you don't wanna do" Star was trying to keep a positive outlook on marco despite going rouge

Star looked up at Moon

"Marco went rogue for a reason, to complete his mission or whatever he left for some reason, i just think Eclipsa is using this for her advantage not as a hostage but...as an ally"

Moon went silent. She was thinking about the possibility of this occurring.

"Marco just wants to find the truth"

Star and moon turn to see the all seeing eye in the middle of them displaying

"Eclipsa" Moon whispered to herself

"Marco is rather strong i might say he's survived with out food for 24 hours' Eclipsa smirked

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Star yelled trying to strike fear in her heart despite her heart being filled with it, but all Eclipsa did was smile amusingly killing all the confidence of star and moon

"Oh trust me dear i wont hurt him besides this is his home" Eclipsa walked closer to the mirror staring at moon

"Isn't that right moon" Eclipsa's face fell into a face of death staring at her with her blood red eyes.

"What do you mean this is his home?" star asked afraid of Eclipsa's answer

"Ask your mother dear she knows the truth, well maybe not all of it but some" Eclipsa smiled at star

"Ill be seeing you soon star very soon indeed farewell family" Eclipsa said as the portal closed leaving both Queen and Princess speechless

Star turned to her mother for answers "What did she mean by this is his home" star was furious with her

"MOM!?"

SHUT UP STAR!?" Moon replied

Star was taken back by her explosive comment

"I'm sorry star i didn't mean to yell like that-"

"Answer my question" Star cut her off

"Soon star now i need to get ready" Moon said as she proceeded to leave

Star stepped in her way

"Get ready for what"

Moon looked at her with a worried face

"I...i need to find Eclipsa"

"Your not going without me"

Moon worried her daughter wasn't gonna budge gave in

"Ok..but the first sign of danger your coming back here"

Star nodded but in her head she wasn't leaving without marco. "So how do we find her she didn't exactly give a location" star said as an orange portal opened up and come out Heckapoo

"I know where she is" Moon looked at Heckapoo in relief

"Thank the knight your ok" Moon said as she hugged Heckapoo

"You know where she is!" breaking up there hug

"Yes she at the same location Marco is...the butterfly temple"

Moon quickly turned heading for the door

"Do you have plan Queen moon!" Heckapoo's question stopped her in her tracks. Moon though about it. Does she have a plan? She turned around to look around at a worried star and Heckapoo

"No" Moon simply answered as she walked away

"what am i gonna do?" Heckapoo asked herself as she walked to star's bed and sat down

"We can go without her" star said

Heckapoo looked at her in shock

"Are you crazy she's powerful even more than Moon"

"I'm not my mom, I'm Star Butterfly" she said as she walked up to her holding her wand

"You still have much to learn star but you're powerful for age but that doesn't mean we can challenge her" Star just stared at her in annoyance

"I don't care she could hurt marco"

"Why do you care so much about him i get it he's your friend but your entire way of life is being threatened and your mindset is still on marco"

"That's not of your concern Heckapoo"

Heckapoo got up and walked to star

"When your mom leaves we'll join her"

"Ok i-" star was cut off

"But our main priority is Eclipsa, understood" Heckapoo said in a serious tone

Stared glared at her "No promises" star walked away to the armor room leaving Heckapoo to her self in her room

She looked at star's picture reminiscing when she was a little girl and full of joy

"All grown up now huh?" She turned to see a picture of Marco and star posing together for The Red Sol dance which star asked him to go and he agreed. It was the night Heckapoo realized how much they loved each other. The way they dance together as if they were the same person. Heckapoo loved it, it reminded her of when she was young and she had found her soul mate

"Alex" tears fell down her face as she membered being in love with a mortal who died during the "Cleansing" era and the rise of the butterfly family. Her past she kept to her self only known by Glossaryck

"I wish you were her Alex you'd know what to do...you always did" Heckapoo stared at the Picture of Marco and Star.

"Love is never easy guys but its worth it, all of it" Heckapoo said as she walked out the room to meet up with star and Queen moon.

She walked out of the castle. Whatever had caused the shaking stopped and sooner than expected making it seem it wasn't artificial...something caused the ground to shake.

"Heckapoo i guess your joining us for the adventure" Moon said as she walked out the castle with star.

"Cant use my scissors anymore i barley got the other to open so where going on foot to the butterfly temple" Star groaned as she got on a horse preparing for the long ride there

"So Moon you have a plan" Heckapoo asked as Moon got on the horse

"Yes but I'm still working on the details I'll figure them out as we get there"

The trio stared riding there way to the Butterfly Temple which was on horse is about 3 hours away.

Echo Creek

Janna had told Jackie what had happened after leaving the Diaz residence.

"So marco went rogue and star is gonna try and find him?" Jackie asked

"There's more i just don't know...yet" Janna said with a smirk

Jackie and Marco broke 2 months after the Battle for Mewni, they were still friends they hung out, went to the movies and did stuff together but as friends. Jackie saw him as a brother someone who always had her back. So hearing this was shocking to her as she never imagined he would go rogue and leave them like that but Jackie wanted nothing to do with star and her wars. Jackie grew to dislike star as she was always putting marco in danger more times than not but marco cared for star so Jackie didn't try to convince him to give her up.

"Janna maybe this is something we shouldn't interfere with it"

Janna was surprised that Jackie didn't support her "investigations"

"But Jackie Marco is in-" Jackie cut her off

"Don't interfere Janna its not our business" Jackie said in an angry tone that made Janna shiver a bit

"Ok jez, what's got your panties in a bunch"

Jackie glared at Janna

"Its not our business Janna just let it go" Jackie said as she walked away

Janna stared at her in confusion as to why she was like that

Mewni, Butterfly Temple 

Marco stared in shock only being able to blink

"What do you want Eclipsa!" Marco said trying to keep his balance

"You seek the truth don't you?" she questioned. Marco could only nod

"Who do you think gave you those dreams?"

Marco only stared back

" I want the truth and only the truth" Marco said proudly

"I will show you it but only if you help me with something" Eclipsa smiled as she walked towards him

"It depends what is it"

she stopped right front of him staring at him dead in the eye

"I seek revenge on those who banished me for years...the high commission"

Marco nodded knowing full well what he was getting himself into

"Leave the butterfly family out it especially star" Marco said in a serious tone

"I never even thought of it" Eclipsa said smiling shaking hands with Marco

"So let me show you Mewni's past so you may understand why i chose you to aid me"

Marco walked behind her as she opened the Butterfly temple. It rose to heights that not even earths skyscrapers even matched.

"The tallest structure on Mewni" Eclipsa said to herself

As they walked in Marco saw a line full armored Warriors with different symbols on there chest plate. One caught Marco's eye. A Red Sun that popped out from the rest. Marco approached it not taking his eyes off of the red sun

"It is time to reunite with Yourself marco" Eclipsa said from afar

"What do you mean?" Marco asked

She walked to him

"These are the first 5 knights of Mewni, they died fighting to protect there home...from the old Butterfly Order"

Marco looked at in disbelief

"The sun is you, your life before this one"

Marco turned to look at it

"Cover the sun and night will come, and the truth is the night" Eclipsa Walked away while marco slowly covering his hand over the Red Sun

"What happens when i cover it" without realizing it he covered the sun sending him into a flashback then nothing...darkness only able to hear echoes of Eclipsa answering his question

"The truth"

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **This chapter was fun to write not only answering but creating more Questions**

 **I might not be able to write for awhile as school has just started over here and i wanna focus on school this year so i had to give you guys a big chapter.**

 **Except another next Saturday i will be diving in to some cool stuff till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Red Suns

Hero Gone Rogue

910 B.M(Before Mewmans)

New Winhillm

* * *

Chapter 6: Red Suns

His head was pounding. All he could hear was explosions, the clashing of swords, men and women screaming and the wind blow by. He felt as if he was supposed to get up and fight. He felt grass tickle his head as if he was laying on the ground. He felt a sharp pain in his knee but his thoughts pulled him in from noticing.

"Where am i" He thought

He soon heard a name, it grew louder and louder. As if it was calling him, opening up his eyes he saw an orange sky filled with smoke and the smell of dead bodies. He looked around to see fighting. Blood was everywhere and on all the soldiers who were dead or still fighting. Looking down he saw a Red Sun on his chest plate.

"A Red Sun?" He asked as if he never saw it before. But at that moment he remembered who he was, why was he here, and who they...he was fighting

"I'm fighting the Nexus Regime, we...we are protecting our home from their invasion and me...I'm...im a Red Sun, a Knight of this land..Kalex, my name is Kalex Sol" Kalex said as he felt someone grab his arm pulling him up

"Good, you know who you are now get up before you become history" A voice said pulling him up. Kalex got up and winced from the pain in his right knee. Looking down he saw two arrows in his knee

"Shit" Kalex said to himself. The solider turned around revealing it was a girl who helped him up.

"Well that happens when you try to go solo Kal, come on ill get you to a sorcerer they'll patch you up" The girl put arm around her shoulder and smiled at him

"Be careful Kal next time i might not be there to save you" She frowned at him as she walk him to the sorcerer.

Kalex smirked "No promises Lesa" she turned her head forming a small smile knowing her childhood friend will be fine

She helped him to a metal tent where he saw other injured soldiers lay outside of it either recovering or dead from their injuries

"Another one?" The sorcerer asked Lesa

Lesa sat Kalex down on a bed and gave him a towel

"Yep, take extra care of him" She sarcastically said while looking at Kalex

"I since a little bit of sarcasm in that comment" Kalex replied smirking

"Well at least you didn't lose your Smartass persona" Lesa chuckling said as she walked out

"Get well Kalex" Lesa said leaving the tent

Kalex noticed he didn't hear no more screaming or swords clashing only the occasional wind and groaning from the injured soldiers.

"Its quiet isn't it?" the sorcerer asked. Kalex looked at him still wondering how the fighting stopped so quickly

"Yeah...to quiet" Kalex said still suspicious. The sorcerer walked up to him healing his knee as the arrows faded out of existence. Kalex felt a thousand times better.

"At least no ones dying anymore, the knights of the Red Suns showed to get you after that the battle ended quickly". Kalex remembered he was sprinting towards a mother and two kids, trying to save them he ran as fast as possible. Then he remembered how they died, their faces. Kalex felt in regret knowing that he was fully capable of saving them...but failed in doing so. He stood there watching them get struck down by The Nexus Regime both mother and sons. After that his memory is vivid all he remembered is that he was shot in the knee twice by arrows and knocked out by near by catapult explosion that caused rocks to hit his head.

Kalex starred at the floor wandering in his thoughts. The sorcerer saw this

"Look you cant save everyone Kal sometimes its just out of our hand" Kalex looked up confused

"How did you-"

"I can read minds its a gift and a curse" The sorcerer smiled patting his back and walked to his desk. Kalex pulled out a piece of his father's sword he always kept for good luck. He reminisced times as a child training with his dad, he was the sole reason Kalex joined the Red Suns. He was 1 out of 5 Red Suns knights, they were called the true children of Senaz the land they fought to protect for generations. When he told his Dad he got accepted to the Red Suns, Kalex couldn't even describe how excited he was that his son got accepted to Red Suns the children of his home. Kalex knew how proud his father would be if he saw him now. With that thought a tear escaped his eye.

The sorcerer knew what was happening and quickly attempted to get Kalex's mind of it.

"The Red Suns summon you at Fort Deck" Kalex hearing this wiped his tear and started walking out of the tent

"Your father was a good man Kalex, honor him by ending this war" the sorcerer said with a somber smile. Kalex turned and looked down at the bloody floor

"I promise" and with that he walked out headed for Fort Deck

Fort Deck

Kal entered a tall building filled with Red Sun soldiers who all greeted him. His eyes wandered the building as he walked down a long hall filled with banners of previous Red Sun knights. One caught his eye, the one next to his, it was a familiar face he's seen before, the man had wavy long blonde hair with the brightest purple eyes Kal had ever seen and Carmel skin. Kalex read the name of the man on the wall. It read "Alex Frosh".

"Hey you coming in or what?" Kalex turned to see the same man "Alex" approaching him

"Yeah I'm just looking at our pictures" Kal nervously said

"The sorcerer did say you had slight amnesia so try not to stress yourself to much" Alex said in a reassuring tone . Kalex walked with him to the meeting room. It had a huge circle table in the middle and it was surrounded by knights, being able to only recognize Lesa. She saw him walk in and approached him

"You feeling better Kal?" She asked in a somber voice. As Kal was about to answer he was cut off

"Slight amnesia nothing a few drinks cant fix" Alex said teasingly

"Now isn't the time for jokes Alex" Lesa responded harshly concerned for her friend

"I'm fine Lesa" Kalex said while forming a little smile.

"Better not be lying" She said as she walked to the table with the other knights

"Now that were all here we need to discuss something, this stays between us only if word gets out-" the knight was cut off

"We understand O'Ryan now tell us" Lesa was impatient

"We have come in contact with another faction who wishes to aid us in the fight, we don't know their names but we've been in touch for a week now" O'Ryan said looking around the table curious to see the responses. The room was silent as there was nothing to say only a few looks were exchanged until a voice spoke out

"Where are they now" Kalex asked. Everyone looked at him as if he was going mad

"I don't know right now but were having a meeting tomorrow you can join me" O'Bryan said

"We should all go" Kalex said as looked at Lesa

"I actually agree with that" Lesa responded to Kalex's look

"Meet here at dawn tomorrow, we'll head out then" O'Bryan said as everyone agreed as everyone lifted their swords saying at the same time

"May the Red Sun be our guide" and with that everyone left the room.

But something bugged as he walked home with Alex and Lesa. Why would this mysterious faction help THEM in war they had nothing to do in but more importantly who are they?

From afar The sorcerer who healed Kalex was watching and heard his thoughts. The sorcerer responded to his question as if Kalex would ever hear it.

"The New Butterfly Order"

* * *

 **I know i said Saturday but i have a lot of ideas for this story and this part just had to be dealt with quickly so that i can get to work on the Good Stuff ;)**

 **The next story will be a continuation of this chapter, just a Heads Up**

 **Till Next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	7. 1000 VIEWS?

**I just wanted to say how HAPPY i am we hit 1000 views, I it may not seem a lot but to me its A HUGE milestone that i want to celebrate properly so with that being said I'm gonna post a QNA when i have a good amount of questions so it could Saturday or Sunday idk yet. I also want to thank you guys so much for reading i know i mess up a lot but i still appreciate you guys reading this story and i promise to improve as we progress through the story. Speaking of story i plan to release the next chapter on Sunday and it will introduce some character and huge reveals on Mewni's past. This is the most excited chapter I've worked on yet and cant wait for everyone's reaction to it. So again thank you for 1000 views i honestly still cant believe it, QNA coming soon so if you have any questions on the tory or me please ask them I'm more than glad to answer them also new chapter coming Sunday**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!...And thank you again ;)**


	8. Chapter 7:The New Butterfly Order

**Sorry to say this wont be a long chapter as my weekend was filled with lots of freaking HW and Sunday snuck up behind me, but i promised a chapter on Sunday and i try not to break my promises so this chapter is gonna focus on some new characters of an old family we all know. Just a curious question who is excited for tomorrow i already got my solar glasses ready i bet its gonna be beautiful anyway enjoy ;)**

 **Hero Gone Rogue**

 **900 B.M.**

 **Senaz Shore**

Chapter 7: New Butterfly order

As curious as she was of this new land, she was on she was more curios as to why they were fighting in the first place. She walked along the long shore of what the residents called Senaz. The shore was beautiful to her shed never seen such colorful skies with pure blue water before. But what amazed her the most was the amount of magic here that was being unused. Either they didn't know it was there, or they don't have the technology to tame it. She pondered for what seemed like hours of the possibility of the magic here and how to tame it. She gripped her wand and walked to one of the generals.

Seeing her walk towards him the general bowed."My Queen one of their leaders requested a meeting with you tomorrow at dawn". She looks at him and nods her head.

"Very well i will meet with them what's their name by they way" the General stands straight

"We don't know but their symbol is a Red Sun"

She turned away to look at her mother's picture. The general walked up to her and put his hand on her back

"Your mother wanted us to leave" The General said with a somber voice

She turned around and smiled

"Thank you, you're dismissed Toffee"

"Of course Queen Mewni" He said

And with that he left and left her to her self

She turned to the picture of her mother. A tear went down her cheek

"I promised i would find us a home"

She looked down at her wand

"Welcome home Mother". And with that she walked to the crowd of Generals awaiting her command.

 **Again i Apologize for the short chapter but all i can do right now hope you enjoyed i promise to have one by Friday and a big one too**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Deal

Hero Gone Rogue

900 B.M.

Senaz Capitol

Chapter 8: The Deal

The sun Glistened over the mountain alerting the villagers it was a new day. Hearing the sounds of doors opening and closing and voices of kids running and playing Lesa woke up and sat up on her bed. Her arm still ached from yesterdays battle so she tried rubbing it to ease the pain. She looked over her right shoulder to see Kalex sleeping. She loved the way he slept, she had told Kalex that many times before. He never moved in his sleep as if he wanted to stay in that position forever. She kept looking at her friend...her best friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that" Kalex said half asleep. Lesa jumped in shock, trying to catch her breath as she responded

"Jeez scared the hell out of me" She smiled, but Kalex wasn't in a joking mood and she saw this

"You didn't answer my question" Kalex said standing up

"I was just checking on you, you don't move in your sleep gotta make sure your not dead" She said as she stood heading to the bathroom. Kalex lightened up a bit trying to forget what happened yesterday.

"Ok creeper lets get ready for the meeting with our visitors" He smirked at her has she walked away

"Sure captain" She said sarcastically as he closed the door to the bathroom.

Kalex looked at the picture of him and Lesa. He picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of the duo at her 15th Birthday party which he was the only boy that went because she trusted him and no other boy. He remembered how much fun they had as kids hunting animals, training on rainy days with his dad, and especially when Lesa and him sat together and watched the meteor shower on windy nights. Kalex missed those days when they could do anything without a care in the world. A tear fell on the picture as he thought of the day his father died, how much he cried in Lesa's arms, she comforted him. Then he remembered she cried too, she grew with him she knew his father well, not knowing her own father she looked up to him as a father figure, someone who knew all the answers to her problems, someone who would protect her with there life if need be, and especially someone who considered her as family even if they weren't connected by blood. They both made a promises to stick together because as Kalex's father said in his own words "you're all I've got". He knew eventually him and Lesa would get married and have kids, but something told him other wise.

"This look good?"

Kalex put the picture in his pocket to see Lesa with a long red dress with bits of armor on the shoulder and chest, her long brown hair was straight and glossy. Kalex was in awe of what she had on.

"You look great but its just a meet up" Kalex said trying not to blush

"Exactly always gotta have good first impressions just like your dad said" She said smiling

"Yeah well I'm gonna put on my tier 2 Knight armor just in case things get out of hand" Kalex said turning to his closet

"Ok just hurry up we don't have along time" She walked to the front awaiting Kal. His Tier 2 Knight armor wasn't as heavy or powerful as his other Tiers but they did allow him to do alot more acrobatic moves than the others ones. He but it on equipped his sword on his back sword holder and walked to the front.

"Ok Big Guy lets get going then" Lesa said walking towards the capitol of Senaz and the Birth place of the Red Suns

Senaz Capitol

Lesa and Kal entered the room where the remaining 3 Knights Alex, O'Bryan, and Jess were standing around a table. They turned around acknowledging their presences. Seeing the two Alex walked up to them.

"Just in time, Rumor has it our "Visitors" want a piece of the land if we allow them to aid us in the war" Hearing this Lesa turned to Kal to see his reaction

"They cant just walk on our land and expect us to bow to there demands" Lesa walked towards the table ready to argue to the death before a hand went on her shoulder. Kalex put his other hand on the table signaling everyone to listen. He agreed with Lesa this was there home he didn't trust no one but themselves to rule over it, but he knew any hostility could lead them into another war, plus they deserved some reward for fighting in a war they never had a part of. He turned to look at the red sun that hung over the room. He always looked at it to remember where they came from and why they are the Red Suns.

" I agree with Lesa" Hearing this Lesa grew a cocky grin on her face.

"But..." The grin disappeared faster than it appeared which made Alex laugh a little.

"We shouldn't show any hostility towards them, plus they need some sort of a reward for fighting in this"

He looked at the sun once again

"We will discuss this once they arrive" With that everyone got prepared for their arrival. Lesa walked up to Kalex who was looking at the map on the table trying to figure our a strategy to attack one the Nexus Regime forts.

"Just want to let you know whatever happens I'm here for you" She smiled hugging him. To her surprise he hugged back. He push back to see her face.

"I know you always have" He smiled which made Lesa melt on the inside. Before Anymore words were said the main doors open to reveal The general of the queen and Queen Mewni her self. Most of the knights stared at toffee. They've seen monsters before just not up close and in such professionalism. The Queen walked to the Table in which all the knights were there the only one not staring at Toffee was Kalex. He was staring at Mewni herself. He was in complete shock of how beautiful she was and sophisticated she looked. He noticed the marks she had on her checks. They were stars each cheek had one, both yellow and bright. He shook himself out of his trans trying not to forget the purpose of their meeting.

"So i suppose you're the leader of this group" Queen Mewni said looking at Kalex

"Yes, My name is Kalex Sol and I'm the leader if the Red Suns" He responded with pride. She looked around and smiled.

"Hello Kalex I'm Mewni Butterfly Queen of the New Butterfly Order, as you might have guessed we seek a new home and hope you willing to allow is in" She said with a casual tone as if she was talking to a friend. He looked at her with a curious look.

"What happened to your previous home" Kal said with a somber voice. The questioned caught her off guard and she stared to tear up. Noticing this Kalex quickly responded.

"I'm sorry your majesty i didn't mean to offend you in anyway" She looked at him believing him she took a deep breathe.

"Don't worry about it and please call me Mewni" She said smiling him

"Now Mewni you said you'd help us in the war effort and in return we'd leave a piece of land for your people" Kal said looking at Mewni

"Yes I'm wiling to fight for my people's future" She said as she pulled out her wand which was shaped like a star with purple stripes on the sides of it.

"What's that" Lesa asked curious as to what Mewni was holding.

"Its my wand it holds magic in these crystals" She showed them it hoping it would impress them.

"We know what those crystals do, they were banned here because of there capabilities" O'Bryan said as he walked towards Kalex's side

"I use it for good" Mewni responded

"We can tell and we are glad that we are on good terms now lets talk about the situations at hand" Kalex said as The knights and Mewni talked for what seemed like hours about the ongoing war with the Nexus Regime, and how Mewni could help end the war in one shot with one attack. They discussed there past and how they formed to become The Red Suns. All of this was done to gain her trust, the only one that acted human was Kalex he showed emotions. The rest stood there keeping an eye on Mewni as if they didn't trust her, emotionless. Queen Mewni saw this and was relieved that at least Kalex was wiling to trust her. They got to a compromise if Queen Mewni would help them win the war and in return they would be given half the land of Senaz, they all agreed and with that the meeting ended and the knights were escorting the Queen to her carriage outside of the temple. Once she reached the carriage she requested she talk to Kalex alone

"I would like to speak to Kalex alone if i may" Kalex blushed and turned to Lesa and the other knights who all made the same "Its all or none of us" face that told him if she told him something she had to tell them too, but Kalex gave them a nod signaling them to head back to the room and they did so. She turned her head to look at the 6 foot 2 inched man in front of her.

"Thanks for trusting me in there i know barging in and asking for a place to stay isn't the best hello but i appreciate the chance" She said smiling at him. All he could do his stare at her long jet black hair and those bright purple eyes that put him in a trans. He shook himself out of the trans (AGAIN) and built up enough courage to respond back to a thank you.

"Of course Mewni" He said trying not to stare to long again, but he was curious about her wand more than anything at the moment.

"Hey, uh how do you plan to help win the war with...the wand" He asked looking at the wand. She looked at it too

"Its a long story but i know how to stop this war" She said with confidence.

"Ok we'll escort you to the castle walls soon, for now get some rest" He smiled walking away. She grabbed his wrist making him turn around confused.

"Hey uhhh where do you live you know incase i have any questions or maybe if i just wanna hang out" she said trying not to blush. He hesitated in telling her but than he remembered in the meeting she said she's only 18, same age as him. They were both still young and deserved to have fun every once in awhile despite their duty's. He deicide it would be cool to hang out, it could even boast relation between her kingdom and his. But that wasn't the only reason why, he found her beautiful more so than any other woman he'd ever seen plus her personality was just lovable, he wanted to know more about the Queen herself and not just rumors.

"I live on Ochers lane house 27" smiling he gave her the address on a piece of armor he randomly had in is pocket. She smiled an took it

"I might visit later this afternoon there's supposed yo be a cool meteor shower tonight" She said hoping hed say yes

" What about your queen duties" he reasoned hoping she had answer for it

"its ok my General toffee will take care of it"

"The Lizard?" Kal questioned creeped out by him

"yea he's been serving my family since he was a teenager he even help raise me" Kalex was token back by this.

"Wow looks pretty young huh" Mewni giggled from his response she knew he didn't know about immortality but it was still funny to her to see his reaction to her comment.

"He's immortal dum dum" she said making dumb face that made Kal almost burst out laughing.

"Ohhhh that makes alot of since" He said feeling stupid. She entered her carriage while he closed it behind her.

"So you wanna come with me to the meteor shower?" she asked one more time. It took almost no time for him to respond

"It would be a pleasure" he said in a fake fancy voice.

"Ok Ok i don't talk like that" she said bursting out laughing.

"Ok i wont keep you waiting your friend is waiting for you" Kal looked behind him to see Lesa looking at the two with a glare on her face

"Don't worry about her she's just really protective over me, anyway ill see later" Kal said as he waved watching her gallop away on her carriage while also watching her stock her head out the window to wave which made Kalex smile even more. Once she was out of sight he turned around to Lesa who seemed livid.

"What's wrong Lesa" he tried asking

"Nothing it just bothers me how easy you trust her" She yelled back angry

"Look i trust her she isn't what you think she is, she's simply helping us for her kingdoms future" With that the two walked Home to rest as the next couple days were gonna be busy for the Knights of Mewni.


	10. Chapter 10: Structure

Hero Gone Rogue

Unknown

Unknown

Chapter 10: Structure

He was tired, lost in his thoughts. He kept walking towards a tall structure that everyone was talking about. The villagers blamed the earthquake on the tall structure, but he knew they didn't know better, they didn't know the history behind this building, the truth behind its power, but he did, he knew the story, the reason, the true power of the structure. The amount of knowledge that it held inside the walls. He kept walking as if he had no other choice. She told him to meet her there when he had the chance. He knew she wanted to see it up close she wanted to find a way inside the building. When he arrived he saw her look at it as if it was the tallest building in the world. It wasn't. He walked to her side trying to see what she was looking at. She kept staring at the building. Then suddenly the main entrance appeared and they both went inside without a word. He went inside to see a row of knights. 5 to be exact. All had unique armor plates and swords. But one had a Red Sun on it. Curious he walked toward it. He's seen this before he just couldn't remember when or how.

"You've seen this before haven't you" She said making him turn his head

He nodded

She walked toward him and placed her hand on his shoulder as looked on at the Red Sun

"I never intended this to happen" She said beginning to cry

He kept staring anger and fear building up inside of him.

"I loved you, you everything i ever wanted in a friend" She bailing her eyes out now

As much as he wanted to get up and hug her. He didn't.

"I'm sorry...Kalex" She said collapsing onto his shoulder.

Kalex looked at her finally able to get his words out

"I love you too ...Mewni" She looked up in confusion as to what he just said

But he turned his head to an uncounsious boy on the floor

"He can save us, if he picks the right path" Kalex said as he approached the boy placing his hand on his head

"Your journey will be filled with anger, pain and loss, but you must push through with your mission even if it means betraying your friends and everything you fought for" Kalex said

"You may question your motives...that's ok, but you must continue for the future of Mewni and the butterfly family even if it means turning on them, i will always be here to guide you...Marco" Kalex stood up and walked away as Eclipsa walked in the room

"Kalex good to see you again" She said as he turned to look at her

"You know your plain is gonna fail right?" Kalex responded which made Eclipsa smile

"Is it now, you think you know my real plan Kalex but sadly you're just seeing what you want to see" She said

"You used to be different, you were a hero and role model to many" Kalex said as he walked towards Eclipsa

"Indeed i was until i was wrongfully accused of treason and sentenced to Crystallization for eternity. I watched as my family grew older and older until they eventually died!" Eclipsa began to tear up. But she wiped them away

"Now the council will pay!" She walked and kneeled next to marco to ,make sure he was ok

"You care for the boy don't you?" Kalex asked

Eclipsa checked his pulse to make sure marco was alive

"The boy is lost he doesn't know what he wants" She stood up and turned to Kalex

"And the boy has a name" Eclipsa said as Kalex began to fade away with Mewni

"Take care of him he's more important to Mewni and her future than you think" Kalex said as he disappeared into the wind leaving Eclipsa alone. She sat next to marco

"Come on marco we don't have alot of time before they arrive" Eclipsa teared up again

"I cant do this without you" She said as she watched marco sleep. She knew whether he agreed with her or not he was the Last Knight of Mewni.

 **Hey guys sorry for being gone for almost 3 weeks school has been a hassle and know with hurricane Irma coming closer to me i may not post again for the next couple of days, but once it passes i plan to continue to post on the weekly again as i have alot of cool stuff planned for the future chapters**

 **Thanks for being patient and if your in the south in danger with Irma i wish you the best of luck**

 **Until next time Section 30 OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Red Meteor

Hero Gone Rogue

900 B.M.

Saint Peek, Senaz

Chapter 11: Red Meteor

Saint Peek was known as the best place in Senaz to view the meteor showers. Today though was different and Kalex knew it. Not only was a new guest joining them in their ritual, but tonight was the night of the Red Meteor. Every 10 years the Red Meteor pays a visit to Senaz, it passes by slowly and the bright red meteor emits red beams that make it impossible not to notice, but legend has it whoever you're with when you view the Red Meteor you'll be with for eternity. Kalex and Lesa both agreed that the legend was nothing but baloney. As they found their spot and waited for Mewni to arrive. A few minutes later they see her walking towards them. Kalex waves and walks towards her, but Lesa stays seated and watches Mewni's every move still not fully trusting her.

"Hey glad you could make it" Kalex said as he handed her a pair of glasses

"Oh these are for viewing the Red Meteor" She said putting them on

"You know about that" Kalex asked while he guided her to there spot

"Yeah i over heard people talking about it and the legend is pretty interesting" She said smiling

"Yeah Lesa and i don't believe in the Legend" Kal said scratching the back of his head. Mewni looked at him in shock

"Aw come on you don't believe in it?" Menwi asked as they arrived to there spot

"Nah not really but i guess ill find out tonight" He said as he sat down. But he realized that Mewni was standing and she didn't sit down.

"You ok Mewni?" He asked

"Being Queen we usually don't sit down on the...ground" she said rubbing her arm

"Well sit please you need your rest especially after today might as well just relax" He said patting a spot next to him

She smiled and sat down next to him. The three waited a couple more minutes for the Meteor shower to begin

"So Mewni after the Nexus is taken care of are gonna start looking for a king?" Lesa asked making both Mewni and Kalex turn there heads in surprise

"Uh maybe, not sure who though" Mewni trying to avoid any specific names

"Uh ok well if you ever need any suggestions I'm quite the man picker" Lesa said winking at Mewni

"Yeah ill definitely let you know" Mewni said wishing the meteors would start already. Lesa looked at Kalex expecting him to glare at her but only found him getting back up and walking over to the gate were people usually stood to look at the ocean. Lesa was getting ready to stand up to see what was wrong but was stopped by Mewni.

"Hey is he Ok?" Mewni asked. She looked at him again

"He kept saying someone's name" Lesa looked at Mewni again

"Did you hear who?" She asked

"He said Devin, you know anyone named Devin Lesa?" Lesa could only stare back as a tear fell upon her cheek

"That's his Dad...he passed away sometime ago" Lesa whispered. She replayed the day he passed away. It was a rainy day and she had just got back from peace talks with the Nexus trying to prevent another war from damaging an already damaged land. She was living with Devin and Kalex before he passed. If they weren't working they would go on hunting trips, exploring the Forbidden Lands and Knight training which was Lesa and Kalex's favorite. She walked in on Kalex crying on the ground holding Devin in his arms and in that moment she already knew he was gone and with out hesitation she ran towards his side trying to figure out what happened, but Kalex didn't answer he sat there trying to wake up his Father even though he knew he passed. Lesa to this day never knew how Devin died as Kalex never told her and Lesa knew better than to ask. Kalex and Lesa grew closer after that because they both knew that they were all they had left.

While Lesa was thinking about the past she didn't realize Mewni had got up and was walking to stand next to Kalex leaving her all alone. Mewni stood next to Kalex trying to see his eyes without making it to obvious. She wanted to ask what's wrong but didn't know how. "You'd think you would know how handle situations like this having the same experience" Menwi thought to her self.

"I'm sorry about your Dad Kal" Mewni gave him a somber look. All he could do is look at her and smile.

"Its ok its just...today is his 40th birthday and i forgot because i was so occupied with our meeting and getting ready for what Lesa called a _Date_ and-" Menwi hugged him cutting him off. She whispered into his chest but he couldn't hear what she said. Not knowing what to do he hugged back stroking her hair. Lesa saw this and got up began walking toward the two but stopped. She looked behind them and noticed the Meteor shower began but she wasn't focused on that. She only had her eye on one meteor. The Red Meteor. It made its way passed the sky brightening Kalex's armor and Mewni's Orange neckless that hung down to her chest. Kalex and Mewni both turned to see The Red meteor pass by and they both looked at each other smiling.

"I think i already found my King" Mewni said smiling holding Kalex's hand while a tear fell down her face. Kalex smiled as well and leaned closer to her.

"I Think i found my Queen" he said as a leaned closer. In only a matter of seconds their lips touched sending chills down both of their spins. They both stood for what seemed like hours lips locked. Finally they both leaned back still looking into each others eyes smiling.

"Huh quite the kisser i see" Mewni teased Kalex. Kalex's face turned red as he turned his head

"I didn't hear you complaining" Kalex responded with a smile. They both looked down not knowing what to do or say

"So...you believe the Red Meteor legend now?" Mewni asked as she looked at him. Kalex looked and only smiled at her, but that's all she needed to see to confirm her question.

"So you gonna head home?" Kalex asked. Mewni wanted to say no but knew toffee would go out looking for her especially during this time.

"Yeah sadly" She looked down again, but Kalex knew that she didn't want to go but of course being the leader of the Red Suns he understood she had responsibilities as queen of her kingdom. He took her hand and began to walk to where she was staying.

"Kalex i have to go home" Mewni said confused as to what he was doing

"A queen needs her knight am I right?" He said still holding her hand walking. She looked at him for a couple seconds before getting what he meant. But she didn't know she had made a face when she got it and Kalex had seen and began to laugh.

"What" Mewni asked

"You made a face like if you just got a joke" He said laughing in between words. She loved his laugh, she didn't know why but it just washed away all her problems in an instant. She rested her head on his arm as he walked her home.

* * *

Lesa walked in her room out of breath. She had ran all the way from Saint Peek to there house. She didn't know where she got the energy no...the anger to run so far over a kiss. Lesa knew it wasn't just a kiss, they were bonded for life now and no matter what she said or did now it would fall on deaf ears now that Kalex is "with" her now. She didn't know what had happened but all she knew is that she didn't care what happened to Mewni now. Rage filled over her body and she began to breath heavily.

"Why...Why me?" Lesa asked before she began to cry and trash the house in anger. She didn't care what Kalex said or what Mewni thought of her, at that moment Lesa felt...Alone. After her fit she slugged her way to the bed which was surprisingly untouched and she laid down to sleep awaiting her friend to come home.

* * *

Mewni and Kalex finally arrived at where she was staying, it was a miniature castle with little butterfly flags. Mewni opened the door and they both entered to find toffee siting on a chair reading.

"Ah you finally decided to come home" Toffee said as he looked up from his book

"Sorry I'm late General, but i can handle my self" Mewni responded as she put her purse on the table next to toffee. Toffee looked at Kalex.

"How was the meteor shower" Toffee asked

"It was eventful" Kalex bluntly responded. Toffee got up and put his book down.

"May speak with your friend alone, Mewni?" Toffee asked as walked toward Kalex staring at him dead in the eye. Mewni looked at Kalex and he nodded

"Sure" Mewni said. She walked away before stopping and giving Kalex gestures to meet her in her room afterwards. Toffee waited to hear her door close before beginning. Toffee walked toward a picture and stopped looking at it. Kalex looked at it too to see a Tall woman with Blonde hair, Green eyes and Green sword on each cheek, A tall man with Jet black long hair and the brightest hazel eyes Kalex had ever seen. Then he looked down to see a little girl.

"Mewni" he said quietly. Toffee heard it

"Yes this is her, and the tall fellows are her parents" Toffee said still looking at the picture

"Both great people, excellent Rulers and both dead" Toffee turned around to look at Kalex who was still looking at the picture

"I raised her mother from the day she was born, till the day she died" Kalex still was looking at the picture

"I fought many battles along side her father, he was my brother in arms" Toffee began walking towards Kalex

"And Mewni?" Kalex asked as he looked down. Toffee stopped a few feet from him

"What's your history with her" Kalex said as he began walking towards him

"Mewni is all i have left of them, she is the only family i have, i chose to raise her as my own after her mother died and her father went missing"

Toffee and Kalex were now face to face

"If you even have the thought of harming her i show you my true colors" Toffee said coldly. But he realized it didn't phase Kalex at all

"I get where you're coming from, but the thought of harming her never crossed my mind" Toffee walked away looking at the picture again

"I've lost people too toffee, both my parents, i understand how she feels" Toffee then looked back

"Than you understand how important tomorrow is, this attack must succeed" Kalex nodded

"And to make sure we succeed ill be joining you in the assault" Toffee made a little smile

"The more the merrier" Kalex said

"Now i believe Mewni requested you to her room" Kalex looked at him confused

"How did you know she-"

"I wouldn't want to keep her waiting" Toffee said and with that Kalex walked to Mewni's room. Toffee sat back down and began reading again.

"She's a handful huh Xena?" Toffee quietly said to him self.

* * *

Kalex walked into Mewni's room and found her looking at the floor.

"So i guess you heard or conversation?" Kalex asked as he sat next to her on her bed

"Yeah he can be...overprotective at times sorry" Mewni said as she looked at Kalex. Kalex put his hand on her shoulder.

"Id never hurt you Mewni...never" Kalex whispered. Mewni smiled at Kalex

"I know Kalex" she said as she hugged him tightly. She looked outside noticing it was dark.

"You can stay over if you'd like its pretty dark outside" She said rubbing her arm

"Ok but ill sleep on the floor i don't want toffee getting the wrong idea" Kalex said. Mewni nodded smiling as she gave him a blanket and shut off the lights climbing into her bed,

"Goodnight Kalex" Mewni whispered. She felt a lips kiss her forehead and feeling this she smiled and kiss back

"Goodnight Mewni" Kalex said. They both fell asleep fast knowing the next day would be the beginning of the Butterfly order and the end of the Red Suns


	12. Chapter 12: The Lost Legion

Hero Gone Rogue

September 23, 2018

Mewni, Laso Forests

Chapter 12: Lost Legion

Eclipsa sat next to marco for hours to make sure he awoke in good health. But it wasn't his health she mostly worried about, it was his mindset, how he would react knowing just the surface of the real truth about Mewni and its past. While she didn't like many people she liked marco. She liked how much he was willing to give up to fix what was right, she had been watching him for years since he was born guiding him in a way. She knew his weakness, strengths, etc. But she also knew how much his friends and family meant to him, especially star. She knew how much he cared and loved star, but she also knew what he had to do to accomplish his goals in "fixing" Mewni. Eclipsa got up and decided to get some air, she walked outside of the temple and stood there looking at the Mewni Pillars. They were the most noticeable structures on Mewni. She reminisced her time as Queen and how hard it was, trying to please everyone, hide her love for a monster and especially having a kid. She smiled remembering her child, a little girl with red hair, Blue eyes, Galaxy cheeks, and the biggest smile she's ever seen. Alia Butterfly. Eclipsa teared up remembering her daughter. Eclipsa remembered seeing her daughter while incased in crystal. Alia was the only one in the family that believed her mom was innocent of treason. She'd visit her every day, until eventually after growing old and weak, she didn't visit for a while which told Eclipsa she was gone. Eclipsa became angry and her hand formed into fists. She turned around and punched the wall temple. She would have her revenge on the Council and find a way to revive her lost daughter...or die trying. She looked at the temple. "Good thing i have a back up plan" she thought to her self. She saw the Galaxy symbols on the temple walls and began to touch it with her fingers.

"You a fan of her too?" Eclipsa turned around to see a boy or prince standing there looking at her.

"Who are you what are you doing here?" Eclipsa yelled grabbing him with magic. He tried to wiggle out but remained calm.

"huh pretty strong, i guess you are a butterfly?" he said calmly

"Answer my question or i'll kill you boy" Eclipsa responded

"Boy?...huh" He said looking around

"A boy would have been crying just seeing you, a boy wouldn't come here, a boy wouldn't travel from his home to help fix someone else's problems" He said staring at her. Eclipsa put him down and released him. He rubbed his arm and walked to her

"Didn't expect I'd meet you like this" He said holing out his hand

"My name is Lucas, Prince Lucas I'm a friend of star" He said shaking her hand

"What are you doing here" Eclipsa asked. He stepped back to get a full view of the building.

"I'm here to help you in way" he said still looking at the temple

"You see i too want the council gone from existence" Lucas said

"Why" Eclipsa said coldly still not trusting him

"You don't have to trust me and that's fine, but my reasons are secret, just like yours" Lucas said walking up to her

" How did you know i was after the council" She said emotionless sending chills down Lucas's spine

"The Queen has guards on the way including herself and guess who over heard them" he said smiling

"Like i said you don't have to trust me, but we have the same goal for different reasons"

"I don't trust you and i don't need your help" Eclipsa said

"Besides" Eclipsa grew a smirk

"Your not even strong enough to help me" she said looking at Lucas. He rubbed his chin thinking

"Hm, for someone so smart you're pretty dumb" Lucas said walking away

"I have knowledge, something you need, and when it comes to power I'm stronger you know why?" He asked. Eclipsa stared coldly at him but Lucas didn't budge

"Knowledge is Power and the Lost Legion will guide me to my fate, so will you " He said walking into the woods gone from sight. She looked at the temple again and smiled

"Marco will have all the knowledge i need" She said walking back into the temple eager to get going on her mission

 **Thanks for reading guys**

 **Section 30 OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome to Mewni

Hero Gone Rogue

900 B.M.

New Senaz

Chapter 13" Welcome to Mewni

Quietness was all she heard for hours. She walked through the battlefield expecting to see some survivors...anyone. She keep walking and found her self in front of the Senaz capitol torn and unrecognizable the building was barley standing from the Blast.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She turned to see toffee walking towards her, she quickly pulled out her sword

"What the hell happened here!?" She yelled frightened by his look and stance

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to" Toffee pulls out his sword and looks at it like a trophy

"You can surrender and join us or you can die like the rest of your friends, make the right choice Lesa" toffee said holding his sword in a battle stance. Lesa looked at her sword studying the Red Sun engraved on it.

"I'm all that's left" She said

"No your not" Lesa looked up to see Kalex stumbling toward her, he was bruised, beaten and losing blood...fast. Lesa ran to him not losing sight of Toffee

"Kal you're gonna be ok, I'm right here" She said trying to comfort him but she knew he was losing to much blood from his stomach so she tried putting pressure on him to stop the bleeding.

"Listen to me" Kalex tried saying

"Shh you need to get some rest Kalex i..i..ill get you somewhere safe" Kalex held her hand tight

"Listen Lesa the butterfly Family must be stopped, they're here for a reason and if they succeed millions of dimensions will be destroyed, you cant let them win" Kalex reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of them two as children giving it to Lesa.

"Remember why we fight and who we fight for, don't lose sight of who you are, you're gonna be tested and sometimes you might even fail but as long as you know who you are...you'll..." Lesa Saw has Kalex eyes close as if he was entering a deep sleep. Lesa was in shock not being able to move, she was waiting for him to open his and stand up and say its just a bruise...like he always did...but he didn't and that's what killed her the most.

"KALEX! PLEASE WAKE UP I NEED YOU, YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Lesa bawled her eyes out not giving two damns about what just happened she only focused on her friend. She heard footsteps in the distance. Lesa looked up to see her...Mewni.

"Where's Kal-" She stopped mid sentence seeing Kalex on the ground covered in blood...not moving. Mewni walked up to him and put her wand on his chest and whispered to him

"For those who serve, die and love you will one day rise above, and bring the ever last of harmony in your heart, from now to the end of eternity we will never be apart" Mewni sang to him with a few drops of tears falling down.

Lesa looked up at Mewni feeling rage full her she punched her in the jaw sending Menwi flying back, Lesa then began to run away. toffee jumped in front of Lesa attempting to stop her.

"Toffee don't" Mewni yelled

Toffee swung his sword, but Lesa was able to slide under it pulling out her sword and slicing one of toffee's legs off which made him collapse

"Lesa stood looking at Mewni on the ground and Toffee lawing still on rubble.

"Your empire will fall one day Mewni and hope Kalex sees it too. Lesa saw that toffee's leg was growing back and began running into the fogy abyss.

Mewni stayed on the ground checking his pulse.

"He's dead" Toffee said walking to her

"I know toffee, I never intended for this to happen" Mewni said holding back tears. She looked at Kalex

"All you had to do was listen Kalex, if you did you would have been here with me" Mewni put her palm on her stomach

"And with her" Mewni cried on his limb body for hours, When she finally looked up she saw toffee in the same exact place

"Your still here i thought you left" Mewni wiped a few tears and stood up not looking away from Kalex. Toffee Looked at him too

"I may be a monster but i do care about you Mewni" Toffee said. Mewni sat back down and rubbed his check

"Soft...even when your gone you still find a way to comfort me huh Kalex" Mewni said hoping to get a response out of him...nothing.

Toffee knelled next to her

"I hate to say it my Queen but he's gone and only you can repair this land and help it prosper" toffee said

"I don't have a choice huh?" Mewni asked

"Your people are gonna need a butterfly to lead them" Toffee smiled but Mewni still kept her attention on Kalex

"But what if i cant" Mewni asked in fear

"What if i fail?" Toffee looked at her

"We all fail what makes a good leader from a Great is great leaders get up and strike back, remember why we came here"

"Yeah i remember" Mewni said

"Lets make it into reality" Toffee grabbed her arm and pointed to the open fields of Senaz

Toffee smiled at Mewni "Welcome to Mewni"

 **Hey guys sorry for being gone for awhile my computer broke and just got this one yesterday so i shall return to Hero Gone Rogue and for those who are wondering yes i will be making a sequel I'm not ready to confirm anything yet but it could take place in the 900. B.M. and focus on the rise of the Red Suns but it depends on how i end this story**

 **Thanks for reading till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14: Marco's Awakening

Hero Gone Rogue

September 24

Butterfly temple, Mewni

Chapter 14: Marco's Awakening

Marco began to open his eyes. He tried moving his arm to help him up but it felt like he hadn't used it in hours. He looked around remembering where he was. Marco finally sat up, his vision was blurry but he could still make out a couple of things like the bricks on the walls, the many paintings of Glossaryck on the floor and his hoodie which he forgot he still had on. He looked behind him and saw the Red Sun knight armor. Kalex's armor to be specific. Marco then remembered everything he saw when was asleep. he couldn't accept the fact that his best friend's family were capable of such destruction. He looked up to see Eclipsa walking in with a bowl of water.

"Ah you're up, about time" She put the bowl in front of marco with a piece of bread

"I suppose you saw the truth behind the Butterfly family" She said only getting a nod as a response. Eclipsa walked and sat next to him

"I know its alot to take in all at once but we don't much time before they arrive" Marco looked up at her

"Before who arrive?" Marco asked sounding almost dead

"Queen Mewni and her Puppets" Eclipsa said. Marco got up with ease, this surprised Eclipsa greatly. He looked at the Red Sun armor.

"I know were the Extractor is Eclipsa" Marco said still looking at the armor

"Better hope they don't" Eclipsa said. They both hear horses outside and the voice of Marco's best friend. Hearing this made his heart beat fast not only because he was nervous but because he knew what he has to do but its whether he can do it or not. He knew how to make it right, it was whether The Butterfly family even remembered why they came here. Star and Moon ran in the temple spotting Marco and Eclipsa in there

"Star stay back!" Moon commanded. Star ran in front of her but stopped when she saw Marco. He looked like he'd been through hell.

"Marco" Was all Star was able to say. He was still looking at the Knight armor.

"Don't bother Moon he's seen the truth" Eclipsa said standing up

"Marco listen to me I'm not like my ancestors i have no means to use the extractor" Moon said walking towards him. Marco didn't look back he kept his face fixed away.

"Your ancestors took my home, forced my people to the earth dimension" Marco said turning around to show how angry he was

"And then had the nerve to wipe their memories" Marco gripped the sword he had in his hand

"Marco please listen Eclipsa is using you, you have to listen to us before its to late, she's Evil marco" Moon yelled back. Star didn't move or say a word, she was afraid marco wouldn't want to talk to her

"Good and Evil don't exist Queen Moon you of all people should know that" Marco said. Star began walking up to him. Marco saw star and how worried she looked.

"Star what are you doing here?" Marco asked. She didn't answer

"Star" Marco said before star hugged him so tight he couldn't feel his arms again.

"you have no idea how worried i was Marco, why would you just leave like that" Star said. Marco stepped back

"Star i have to do what's right, not only for Mewni but for all of the dimensions" Marco said looking at Eclipsa. Marco then slammed his sword on the ground creating a mini earthquake. Boulders appeared and forged around both Star and Moon's arms and legs. Star tried getting out but to no success.

"Marco don't do this you'll only make her more powerful" Moon said. Eclipsa stopped walking and turned her head towards Moon and Star

"I don't care about power, i only seek revenge for those who wronged me" Eclipsa said as she walked out of the temple. Marco walked to the two.

"Please stay out of the way i wont ask again, destroying the extractor is the only way to make sure all of the dimensions are safe from the Butterflies"

"Were not Evil marco were not like her" Moon yelled

"If you don't let us go we will all die" Star said. Marco only stared at the two

"She isn't evil if she was she would've corrupted your whole family by now" Marco said walking away. He stopped and turned to star

"Star i wont say it again, stay away, next time i wont ask, i was told I'd lose people in this journey but i'll be damned if its you" Marco walked and picked up the wand next to star

"STAR i told you to leave the wand with Heckapoo" Moon yelled at star

"Marco put it down you don't know how tom use it" Star said as Marco held it in his hand while it transformed into a Red Sun.

"Mewni taught me how to use it, she taught me alot of things" Marco said to himself. Moon and star looked at each other then looked back at Marco

"She was everything he wanted in a friend" Marco said his voice growing angrier

"To bad I'm not Kalex" Marco began walking outside to meet up with Eclipsa

"Mom what was he talking about who are Mewni and Kalex" Star asked. Moon looked at star

"Mewni is the first recorded Queen of this land and Kalex well he was her knight hence why he's called The knights of Mewni" Moon said

"But i always thought it was because they fought for the kingdom of Mewni"

"They did, this is their home but because of a war his kind were casted away to earth, Mewni paid respects to all of the 5 Knights that fought for her, especially Kalex"

"So this is Marco's home?" Star asked

"Yes star it is" Moon said breaking out of the boulders that trapped her, she ran to star and broke her out too.

"Come star we need to stop them" Moon yelled. The two ran outside to see Heckapoo on her knees in front of Eclipsa.

"They got free marco" Eclipsa said not taking her eyes off of Heckapoo. Marco walked beside her and aimed the wand at Heckapoo

"We were friends Heckapoo, when you needed a friend i was always there for you" Eclipsa yelled

"Then when i was accused of treason you betrayed me and left me to rot for 300 years!"

"The council took everything i held dear to my heart... you will pay for their actions" Eclipsa said nodding at Marco

Star ran towards them and attempted to punch Marco so he wouldn't kill Heckapoo. Marco caught her punch with ease, squeezing her hand she kneeled to the ground in pain.

"Marco...please don't do this" Star cried out. Marco narrowed his eyes at Heckapoo

"I'm sorry star..." Marco took the wand and blasted a hole in Heckapoo's chest killing her instantly. Marco let go of star's hand and saw Eclipsa get on the horse. Moon ran to Heckapoo. Marco looked at star again.

"Please stay away" Marco got on the horse and they galloped there way to the old Senaz building in the Johannsson region of Mewni.

Star ran to Moon

"Mom is she..."

"Yes star...she's dead" Moon whispered. Star stood up and looked at Heckapoo. She looked peaceful even in death like she knew it was her time to go

"I cant believe marco would do this" Star said tearing up

"Whatever that was; that isn't marco" Moon stood up

"we need to stop them before they get to the extractor" Moons said transforming into her butterfly form

"What the heck is an extractor mom" Star asked

"Its a well were the most powerful magic exists, the reason the butterfly family came here was so they could find it and use its power to rule the dimensions" Moon said while star got on her horse.

"So how come you didn't find it?" Star asked

"Because Mewni saw how powerful the magic is here and was afraid the extractor would destroy all dimensions if found and tamed"

"That's why they want to find it, to destroy the extractor" Star asked worried

"Yes, but if they do lord knows what will happen, we need to get your father he knows about the extractor"

"The extractor has a name" Star and moon turned to see River arriving on his horse

"The Nebula's Well"

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter its sad to see that's it coming to an end soon but we still got some time to go plus a sequel**

 **Till Next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Nebulas's Well

Hero Gone Rogue

September 24

Johansson, Mewni

Chapter 15: The Nebula's Well

Moon, Star and River hurried their way to The Nebula's Well before it was too late. Star couldn't stop thinking about Marco and Heckapoo. She couldn't get the image of Heckapoo out of her head, why didn't she fight back, Why did Heckapoo just sit there and let it happen. Star thought about it while Moon and River were talking.

"So you're telling me Marco killed Heckapoo?" River asked Moon

"Yes River for the 100th time!" Moon was aggravated with river asking that question for the past 10 minutes. But Moon herself couldn't believe it, a boy as sweet as Marco would never kill someone especially someone he was fond of. Moon knew Marco wasn't being controlled, but she knew something inside him awoke.

"River what are we going to do about Marco" moon asked river. He looked down and frowned

"I don't know Moon shouldn't we be worried about Eclipsa" Moon looked at star and saw she was deep in thought

"I know how to take down Eclipsa, but Marco is a much bigger target"

"How so?" River asked

"Because he's family river we all love Marco, this is gonna be personal plus he has the wand" River looked shocked when he heard marco had the wand

"Does that mean we have to-"

"If it comes to it...we might have to" Moon said somberly

"You're not killing him!" Star yelled looking dead at her parents

"Star if it comes to it i HAVE! to, to protect you and Mewni" Moon said trying not to cry. These were hard times for the butterflies, they had lost to 2 members of their family one to Death and one to evil

"I can stop him myself" Star whispered to herself. She was thought of a plan to get Marco back. The more she thought about it the more she realized she might have to confront her best friend. Star began getting a a group call from Pony Head, Tom, Janna and Jackie. Star flipped her phone open to hear a bombardment of questions.

"What's going on girl!?

"Star are you ok?"

"Where's marco?"

"Star where are you?"

"SHUT UP!" Star yelled. Everyone was quite and shocked to hear Star yell like that.

"Look there's alot going on i cant talk right now" Star said calmly

"Star i heard Mewni's in trouble" Janna said

"From who?!"

"Who do you think" Janna smirked. Star knew she clearly meant Pony Head

"Look just don't worry i have this all under control" Star said with as much confidence she could find

"Star i know you're not ok I'm coming to help" Tom said

"Yeah me too" Pony Head said before star glared at them

"No this isn't your fight"

"You're right its not, its not Marco's either where is he?!" Jackie yelled through the phone. Star didn't want to make everyone worry but she knew they'd find out one way our another, river did have a problem with keeping secrets.

Star sighed. She worried how they'd react...especially Jackie.

"Marco is with Eclipsa, or in other terms...he is an enemy of Mewni. The whole grouped gasped in disbelief not believing what they just heard.

"What why?!" Jackie asked

"That's not your business all you need to know is that we're following them, hopefully Marco will listen to me" Star said

"Is anything we can do to help?" Janna asked

"Yea anything" Tom added

"Yes...stay away, this isn't your fight its mine i'll handle it myself" The grouped nodded

"Ok good, i'll call after this is taken care of" Star saw Jackie tear up

"Just please make sure you bring him back safe and sound, we may not be dating but i still care" Star nodded

"I would never let marco get hurt you have my word" Star smiled and hung up. She continued to look forward as the warnicorns made their way through the forest and thought how was she gonna bring Marco home safe and sound. She overheard her parents talking about a plan to stop Eclipsa and Marco. Star swore to herself she would bring Marco home, even if it meant her death

The Nebula's Well

Marco and Eclipsa arrived at an old building with the Red Sun plastered at the front doors.

"Are you sure we're at the right place" Eclipsa said as Marco walked passed her

"Yeah its the place, come on we don't have long before they arrive" The two open the door, Marco walked in first. It was dark, muggy and wet.

"Look for a hatch, if i remember correctly the Extractor is beneath this building" Marco stated

"If Mewni found the extractor why not use it why hid it?" Eclipsed asked. Marco continued to look for the extractor.

"She knew of its power, she also knew it would overwhelm anyone that tried to tame it so she hid it to protect all the dimensions" They continued to search until Marco heard a click and saw a arrow fly towards Eclipsa, he flung his sword at the arrow destroying it before reaching its target. Eclipsa was calm.

"Thanks Marco" She replied. Marco looked around trying to see where it came from but saw nothing but darkness

"The hell?" Marco said to himself, before both fell into a hatch the size of a room. It was dark and marco couldn't see where Eclipsa was, he tried jabbing his sword into the wall around him to stop falling but his sword fell loose. The two fell into a big room, marco looked up and saw a figure grab his sword and study it. Eclipsa landed next to marco and formed into a battle stance.

"You again didn't i say i don't need your help" Eclipsa said

"Hey you invaded my home" Lucas replied holding Marco's sword up. Eclipsa formed her own sword of darkness and lunged at him. Both swords clashed, Eclipsa flung a dark orb but Lucas cut it in half with ease and jumped at Eclipsa swinging his sword to throw off Eclipsa. She ducked and swung her sword barley missing Lucas's stomach, he tried to jump back but she swept her feet and Lucas fell on his back. Eclipsa jumped and threw her sword at him. He rolled over nearly dogging her sword, Lucas knew he was outmatched but he kept fighting. Lucas got up and punched Eclipsa in the stomach, she grabbed his neck.

"Why are you here?" Eclipsa asked kicking Lucas back to the ground

"Tell me, if i wanted you dead you'd already be dead" Saying this Eclipsa rose up, she turned into her true butterfly form with 2 huge orbs next to her growing bigger the longer she kept rising. Marco ran next to her holding the wand he also rose up and Kalex's Knight armor began forming around him, the wand turned into sword with mini stars and planets orbiting it. Marco felt a rush of anger and regret as he descended down to the ground.

"Tell me or _DIE_!" Eclipsa said her voice sounding dead. Marco walked up to Lucas and pressed the sword unto his neck

"NOW!" Marco yelled. Lucas looked behind him. Marco looked too and saw a woman walk out holding a Red Sun sword. Eclipsa returned to her mewman form but Marco decided to stay in his "Red Sun" form.

"She's the reason" Lucas finally replied. The woman stopped a couple of feet away from the three. She looked at Marco and held her sword tighter.

"Who are you and why are you here" she said.

"I'm here to destroy the extractor" Marco said. The woman looked behind her and looked back

"And your name" Marco walked closer to her

"Marco, you?"

"Mine's Lesa, good to see you again Kalex" Lesa looked behind Marco. Marco looked behind himself to see a faded figure form

"Good to see you too Lesa" Kalex said. Marco was shocked at the sight of Lesa

"I thought you died along time ago" Lesa looked at Marco

"No i was crystalized for a long time by some crystal dude cause he thought i was evil" Lesa looked at the Extractor

"Seems you were wrong Kalex...he's here to destroy the Nebula's well" Kalex walked next to Marco

"If he destroys it all magic will be wiped from all the dimensions" Marco looked at Kalex

"That's not my concern protecting Mewni and my home from the butterflies is" Marco began walking towards the Nebula's Well before he heard his name yelled out from behind him, he looked to see Star, Moon and River standing there weapons drawn

"As Queen of Mewni i give you a choice, surrender or pay the consequences" Moon said

"You can join us and make things right again" River said. Hearing this Lucas walked over to Star and grabbed his sword signaling his alliance with them, Lesa walked over next to him too.

Marco and Eclipsa stood alone, outnumbered. Marco looked at star who was looking at Kalex.

"What about you?" Star asked

"I'm with them, if they tame it and destroy it ill finally be brung back to life along with all of the Red Suns just like Mewni said" Kalex said looking down

"This land belongs to us not you" Kalex said as he changed into his physical form and stood with Marco and Eclipsa

"My form wont last long so lets end this quick" Kalex said to Marco

"They wont last long" Eclipsa said before returning back to her Butterfly form with 2 huge orbs behind her back. Marco gave Eclipsa a glare.

"We are not here to kill them Eclipsa" Marco whispered

"if i have no choice i wont hesitate to kill them all" Eclipsa responded

"The darkness will prolong me to victory" She said as she rose. Moon saw this and turned into her Butterfly form as well

"Marco stand down this is your last chance" Star said trying not sound to threatening

"I said to stay away!" Marco responded forming into his Red Sun form. Star and Moon were in utter shock at what they saw

"No more asking" Marco said standing ready for the fight. And for a moment in time there was silence, there was peace, but reality pulled everyone back. They all knew not everyone was going to make it out alive. The question was...how would it end?

 **Thanks for reading guys get ready for the 2 part finale**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16: Destiny's Fate Part 1

Hero Gone Rogue

September 24

The Nebula's Well

Listen to Destiny by Generdyn its really good while reading this;)

Chapter 15: Destiny's Fate Part 1

Marco, Eclipsa and Kalex stood off against Moon, Star, River, Lesa and Lucas. Unknown to the land of Mewni this battle would decide their fate. Marco looked at star and star looked back him

"Please" She whispered. Marco only gripped his sword tighter.

"This ends now!" With that his group charged Star's group and the battle commenced. Star formed her own pink jagged sword and swung at Marco who ducked and kick star back. River attempted to jump on Marco but he caught River in mid air and rolled over before River landed. Kalex faced off Lesa and Lucas.

"Just like old times huh?" Kalex said before Lucas charged him. Kalex jumped over him and grabbed his sword but Lucas turned around just in time to meet Kalex's sword. Lesa ran to Kalex who was occupied with Lucas, she pulled her sword out and swung it at Kalex. He leaned right and elbowed Lesa in the stomach and kicked her off him. Lucas pushed Kalex off and jumped back. Above them Eclipsa and Moon clashed swords and powerful beams creating a secretly beautiful scene. Moon shot a cyan beam at Eclipsa who twirled around it and strike Moon across the face with her sword, Moon fell back to the ground, she had blood all over her face from the cut. While everyone else was fighting Eclipsa walked to Moon who couldn't back up.

"pathetic, and you call yourself a butterfly" Eclipsa said. Moon struggled to get up

"I'm only here to protect my daughter Mewni could fall for all i care, as long as my daughter is safe" Moon said looking at star who was fighting Marco. She could tell both were holding back their attacks. There were many times Marco could've killed star but didn't.

"He wont kill her" moon said

"I never said he will, but i cant say the same about your husband" moon looked over again to see river run towards Marco. Marco punched star in the stomach then attempted to swing his sword at her leg to injure her, but star jumped back then star uppercut Marco sending him back, while river kicked him back to the ground in mid air

"I'm sorry my boy" River said. Marco got up slowly

"Me too King Butterfly" River looked at him confused.

"DAD BEHIND YOU!" Star yelled. River felt a sword through his chest. He looked down to see a purple sword pierce his chest. River looked at star who was crying. River stumbled forward before knelling down to see blood gushing out of him. He tried getting up but fell forward, Marco caught him before he fell to the ground. looked up to see Eclipsa. She looked back at moon who was in shock and anger.

"Marco" Marco looked down to see River holding up a locket. Marco took it and opened to reveal Star and Marco smiling at River's Birthday. Marco looked at river again.

"I know you're divided between what you think is right and protecting star" Marco put pressure on his wound. Marco looked at Eclipsa

"I thought i said not the butterflies" Marco said

"He was gonna kill you marco you should be thanking me" She said before walking to Moon who formed into her Butterfly form again.

"I have to do what's right River for all of Mewni" River smiled at Marco

"Then you know the Nebula's Well can not be destroyed only Tamed" Marco eyes lit open in shock

"I thought-"

"No you cant destroy it Marco, its impossible that's why it was hidden" River coughed up blood, seeing this Star ran next to Marco.

"Dad I'm right here ok I'm not going anywhere"

"I'm ok pumpkin" River said rubbing her hair, star grabbed his hand. Marco got up and walked towards the nebula's Well. Moon was fighting with anger instead of strategy. Eclipsa fly and punched Moon knocking her out cold sending her flying to the ground. Star and River saw this.

"MOM!" Star yelled. River teared up

"Look sweetie you have to hold off Eclipsa till i get better" River said. Star looked at his wound and saw it getting worse

"Dad what about you" River looked at Moon out on the ground and anger took over

"i'll be fine remember we're Johansson's" River said smiling at star. She hugged her dad and got up to confront Eclipsa. Kalex began to fade again back into his spirit form right before Lesa swing her sword at him. She walked back with Lucas and saw him return to his spirit.

"Huh how about that" Kalex said looking at Lesa. She realized he was fading away.

"Kalex what's happening to you!" Lesa said. Kalex smiled at her.

"Seems Marco realized his true purpose in this conflict" Kalex said

"Ill see you soon" He said before fading away for good. Lesa frowned before she saw Lucas look at star walking towards Eclipsa. The two ran next to star ready to aid her in defeating Eclipsa.

"Good to see you again Lucas" Star said

"Likewise" Lesa looked at star

"So you're the princess of Mewni huh" Star nodded

"Are you his Mom?" Lesa shock her head. Eclipsa landed in front of the three. She Grew even more darker than before almost looking completely black. The three charged Eclipsa ready for what ever comes next.

Marco approached the Nebula's Well. He saw how peaceful it looked, no one would've thought it could cause so much destruction, he walked up to it and placed his hand on it. He felt a rush of energy in his head, he fell to the ground holding his head. The Nebula's Well could be tamed by placing your hand on it long enough to transfer some magic into you, but it was a painful process for marco. He wasn't trying to tame it, he was trying to harness just enough magic to help him. Marco got up again and placed his hand on it. His head felt as if it was gonna explode but he kept his hand on it no matter the pain, the fate of all dimensions rested on his shoulders. Once he finished it he fell back to the ground to rest his head, he closed his eyes dreaming of peaceful time where him and Star lived together and went on adventures again like the good days, not having to worry about threats like Toffee and Eclipsa. He dreamed for what felt like hours to him but what was seconds for his best friend. Star tried to stab Eclipsa with everything she had in her, but failed Eclipsa was just to fast for star like she knew her every move. Eclipsa smacked star down to the ground and ducked a sword thrown by Lesa. Eclipsa had enough of Lesa and Lucas, she wanted to test how powerful star was without the distraction. Eclipsa's two orbs grew bigger and launched at Lucas who was still trying to get up.

"Lucas!" Lesa screamed. Lucas saw and jumped out of the way but the explosion blew him to the walls, he smacked the walls with a thud and fell to the ground. Lesa's hands formed into fists, Star jumped up and blasted Eclipsa with a narwhal blast with her sword which Eclipsa absorbed it and grew stronger. Star grew more angry

"You are gonna pay for what you've done" Star said forming into her Butterfly form. Lesa grabbed Lucas only to find out he had died for the impact. Lesa grabbed his sword and flung it at Eclipsa who caught it and flung it back at her. Lesa rolled over from it and looked up and saw an orb coming closer. Star flew towards the orb and caught it in mid air.

"Lesa go check on my dad" Star yelled before flinging it back at Eclipsa who absorbed it.

"You want a fight ill give you _FIGHT_!" Star yelled before shooting towards her at the speed of light.

Lesa went to go check on river. "Your majesty we need to leave now" Lesa said. River was growing weak by the second but he never took his eyes off of Moon. River pointed to Moon

"Her...get her out my time is done, tell my wife and daughter i wasn't afraid of dying as long as they're safe I'm safe, tell star daddy will be always be there no matter...what" Lesa checked his pulse. He was gone. Star felt a shift in the air like someone close had just left. Star looked at river and instantly knew he was gone. Star didn't feel sad, or regret she felt anger, pain and most importantly revenge. Eclipsa had successfully destroyed the happy go doer into a shadow of herself. Star's magic was no longer colorful it was now black filled with pain.

"It hurts right having everything taken away from you" Eclipsa whispered

"But if you help me i can give you anything you want" Star looked at her with black eyes

" _everything i wanted i had until you TOOK IT FROM ME!"_ Star flew at Eclipsa blasting different types of spells at Eclipsa to throw her off balance. Lesa looked up to see the two flying at each other with powerful blasts of magic and clashes of swords. Eclipsa began laughing, she was enjoying the fight because it actually gave her a challenge but she could end it whenever she wanted to and star knew this. Star was growing tired and began her final spell a spell that either kill her or make even more powerful.

Star casted a bubble around her to hold of her attacks for awhile, then she closed her eyes to begin the spell. Eclipsa saw what she was doing and tried breaking the bubble with every spell she could think off.

" _By the makers of my land by the warriors in the sea lend me your power let me complete my destiny, Fate may lie fate may choose but my fate will end with YOU"_ Star Blasted a black tsunami at Eclipsa who stood there in glory of what she saw.

"Impressive...but not enough" Eclipsa said as she rejected the spell and it flew towards star. Star tried blocking it but it was much to powerful and it exploded shaking the cave. Eclipsa stood the victor with star laying on the ground motionless. Lesa woke up moon who got up slowly

"Queen get River i'll get star and Lucas" Moon nodded and picked up river while Lesa picked up Star and Lucas. Star came to and saw Eclipsa walking towards Marco who was still out. Star reached out her arm to warn him but she had no voice or strength then soon they were out of sight and she found her self on the surface. Star looked at River and began to tear up.

"Mom...dads gone" Moon walked next to her

"I know sweetie he told me" Star looked at her confused wondering how he could've told her

"Wait what about Marco" Lesa asked moon

"If what Kalex told me is true the its all up to Marco to stop Eclipsa" Star looked at Moon again

"Wait so its-"

"Yes star the real fight never involved us the last fight will end with Eclipsa and Marco" Moon said kneeling down to star.

"His Destiny will decide our fate in this conflict" Moon said sitting down waiting for the last fight to be began, a last fight that will decide Mewni's fate

Between the Queen of Darkness

and

A Hero Gone Rogue

 **Thanks for watching guys i hope you really enjoy this one I've binge writing all weekend now that its over the Destiny's Fate part 2 will come at a later date hopefully by this Friday, it wont be the last chapter but the end of the conflict, don't worry though i got plans ;)**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17: Destiny's Fate Part 2

Hero Gone Rogue

September 24

Nebula's Well

Chapter 17: Destiny's Fate Part 2

 **Marco's Pov**

I felt wind blow past my body making me shiver as i woke myself up. I looked around to see what i could only explain to be heaven. Huge plains of land and hills with a sunset in the distance, It was so peaceful so quite. I walked around and saw kids playing on the hills across a river. They seemed to be playing tag, the little girl tagged the boy and he chased her, it put a smile on my face knowing there's at least a place with peace and harmony. I continued to see if i could find any parents i assumed these kids weren't by themselves. I kept looking till i heard a voice call out 2 names "Come on Sol and Nova". I turned around to see...Star and behind her the Mewni castle standing tall and powerful. I was speechless "What was she doing here" I asked myself. She walked through me to the kids who i assumed were Nova and Sol. They all hugged her and called her "Mommy". I looked back at Mewni it was pink now and colorful and...Alive. Star told them to meet up with uncle Tom at the castle. I chuckled knowing Tom would hate being called "uncle". They ran past me laughing in the distance until i could no longer hear it. I spot star walking off behind the hills so i followed her, my curiosity got the best of me. I caught up with her, she was looking at a grave and a sudden feeling of worry rushed through my veins. "Is that mine..." I asked myself. "No its mine". I jumped and turned to see River walking towards me with Kalex. I couldn't help but back up; i wasn't afraid i was more so cautious.

"River you're dead?" I asked. I hoped i was wrong but he nodded confirming my fear. "Star...she couldn't have taken it well" I assumed. River looked at Kalex. "No but she's safe for now" Kalex walked up to me but i stood my ground. He looked at me almost like he was afraid

"You're it you're all that stands between Eclipsa and The fall of Mewni" Kalex put his hand on my shoulder smiling." you've done good kid but your job isn't over" I push his hand off and walk back. I was with Eclipsa the Well was dangerous and she was willing to aid me in my goal, but i realized that she was as dangerous if not more. I was conflicted on it, i couldn't just betray her like that but on the other hand she is dangerous to Star and Mewni. I couldn't take it i was split.

"Look i understand she's a threat to Mewni but she's been through hell just like all of us" i said folding my arm. I was hoping they understood i couldn't be the one to fight her. "She is a threat but so are you" Kalex responded glaring at me. "I was never against Mewni i was only protecting it from the Nebula's well but sacrifices had to be made just like you said Kalex" I began to feel like the villain for some reason but it felt right to be honest I've always done better when the cards are stacked against me." I understand Marco but Eclipsa will throw you away after she's done with you, why do you think she's called the Queen of Darkness!" River yelled. He gave me a somber look "if not for me than do it for star" After saying that i began to get dizzy i saw flashes or visions of Eclipsa but i couldn't make it out but it made me sick for some reason. All i saw was Star standing over me "Please" Then River and Kalex appeared both said something but i couldn't hear i was slowly...dying or awaking. I had made a choice that could end up killing me or saving Star. I engulfed in darkness only hearing Eclipsa's voice saying things like "Make the right choice" and "Follow me to the light" All until i heard one voice...Star's voice

"Save me"

 **3RD PERSON**

Marco woke up with a splitting headache, he rubbed his head as he got up to see Eclipsa walking towards him in her mewman form. "You ok Marco?" She asked in a somber voice she knelled down next to marco. "Yeah I'm fine" He said getting up. "What happen to the rest?"

"They left, they realized they had lost the battle" Eclipsa got up and approached the Nebula's Well. She studied it as if there was supposed to be more to it.

"Eh this will do" Eclipsa said proceeding to put her hand on it

"Wait don't!" marco yelled stumbling towards her

"Why not?" Eclipsa was impatient and was eager

"We cant destroy it Eclipsa, its impossible"

"I know Marco i never planned on destroying it" This shocked Marco

"So what were you going to do with it"

"Simple...Tame it, use it the way its supposed to be used unlike those other butterflies" Marco clinched his fists

"Eclipsa you cant tame it the whole universe will be destroyed"

"No...only the council will be destroyed, Marco you're wasting my time" Marco grabbed her arm before she touched it

"No i came here to destroy it, now I'm gonna BURY it so no one cant get to it" Eclipsa pushed him off

"You shall do no such thing" Eclipsa trapped him in an orb so he couldn't escape. "Eclipsa you showed me those visions to see the destruction of magic and the Nebula's Well now you want to tame it!?" Eclipsa glared at him

"I showed you those visions to help me find the Nebula's Well so i could harness its power and make things right again and if you're gonna be a problem i wont hesitate to kill you" Marco couldn't get out. He realized they were right she was going to use the Nebula's Well, marco understood her reasons but with so much power it was a matter of time before she went power hungry. Marco looked around and saw that the cave was beginning to collapse around them. "Eclipsa the cave!" Marco yelled trying to get her attention.

Eclipsa was occupied with the Nebula's Well. Marco thought of an idea. He formed into his Red Sun form and broke out of the orb. Eclipsa turned around and blasted Marco back.

"Eclipsa the cave is collapsing we don't have time" Marco said pulling out his sword

"I'm not LEAVING till i get every ounce of MGAIC IN THAT WELL!" Eclipsa charged marco with a blast, he jumped over and swung his sword at her which it glazed her cheek drawing blood. Eclipsa's Orbs grew bigger and both were launched at him. He caught both trying to hold them back from him. She walked next him while he struggled to hold the orbs back

"All you had to do was follow and shut up but no you had to be the good guy huh?" Marco looked at Eclipsa who was smiling at him

"I'm no good guy" Marco pushed the orbs back at the wall causing the cave to start collapsing. He spun around her and stabbed her with his sword through as deep as he could. He saw the shock look on her face, he could hear the faint groaning as all life in her faded away. She looked at Marco one more time.

"Thank you Marco as always you've done my bidding for me" Eclipsa smiled at him before she died in his arms as she faded away which left marco dumbfounded. He saw the cave collapse in. He knew there was no escaping this, but he finally brought peace to Mewni. He looked up and whispered to himself

"I'm no good guy" before being covered in rubble and rocks.

Star sat on the ground with Moon and Lesa waiting for either Marco or Eclipsa to walk out but she feared that both would walk out together to finish the job. There were alot of explosions so she assumed they had begun fighting. "Mom so we cant help him?" Star asked. Moon only nodded. Then both saw the building collapse in on itself which shocked everyone. Star ran to the sinkhole hoping to see marco, but all she saw was rubble.

"MOM WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT NOW!" Star started digging through rubble only to see more and more rubble but she didn't give up on her friend not now not ever. Moon walked next to star and put her hand on her shoulder. "Let me handle it" Star backed away. Moon gave star a worrying look as if she didn't know whether she would find Marco alive and Eclipsa alive or vis versa. Moon entered her butterfly form and lifted all the rubble trying to detect a life form. She finally found Marco but no Eclipsa. She brought his body out and landed it on the ground, star ran as fast as she could to Marco hopping he was still alive. Star checked pulse. He was still alive, star put her hand on his forehead. Marco sprung up like a jack in the box. He looked around and saw Moon, Lesa, Then finally Star. Seeing star he hugged her as tight as he could, they both were like that for a couple minutes till Moon broke it up

"Seems you've forgiven him quickly" Moon said walking up to the two

"What do you mean Mom?" Moon glared at Marco

"He's a traitor star, as much as we love him he betrayed Mewni in its darkest hour. Moon walked up to Marco and casted chains on his arm

"As Queen of Mewni i place you under arrest for treason" Moon began to signal there location to Mewni.

"Mom you cant do that he saved us" Star said

"Yes but he also betrayed us now we don't even know if Eclipsa is dead" Star looked at Marco

"Is she dead?" Star asked

"She disappeared after i killed her" Marco said

"ill take that as a yes then" Star said

"See mom she's dead" Moon nodded

"He's still under arrest Star no questions,he will be given a fair trial but i can promise no more. Moon grabbed Marco's gains and led him to the horses and made there way to Mewni. Star looked at Marco who was looking at the chains as they made there way to Mewni.

"Marco why would you do all of this" Star asked somberly. Marco glared at her causing her to jump back

"Because I've seen what you Butterflies are capable of, now nobody can get to it now" Marco said looking forward

"I'm really sorry about your Dad star, i wanted to protect you and Mewni from it, but things just got out of hand" Star looked forward not wanting Marco to see the tears coming down her face

When they arrived at Mewni Marco was put into a dungeon until his trail started, while the guards brought Rivers body to a local medic center, Moon accompanied them and told star to ask Lesa if she wanted to stay for awhile.

"Lesa my mom said its ok if you want to stay for a couple of days while this blows over" Lesa smiled at star and nodded. Star then showed Lesa to her room.

"Here it is...nothing special but its all we got for right now, after the earthquake most of our good rooms are occupied by villagers"

"Its ok I wont be staying for long anyway" Star sat next to her, she felt like it'd been hours since she sat down to relax. Star just wanted to cuddle up and watch a movie with her best friend, but then reality hit like a train.

"I'm sorry about your Father star, his last words where about you and moon he seemed like a family man"  
"He was...he was" Star wiped a tear from her eye

"I just don't understand why...why did this all happen" Lesa patted star's back

"I don't know but your strong you'll get through this star" Star got up and paced around the room

"And now mom wants Marco to be charged for TREASON!?" Lesa looked at star pace for about 2 min before she grew tired of it

"As much has must hurt, he did betray Mewni and that's something you just cant forget" Star stopped and looked at her

"I cant forget but i will forgive, he's still my best friend i still love him, he was willing to do all of this to protect my home and now he's being called a traitor!"

"I think you need some rest, i know i do i'll talk to you later k?" Star nodded and walked out her room. Star called the group and informed them of the news and all agreed to visit her and Marco. Almost instantly a portal opened and out came Jackie, Janna, Pony Head and Tom. Janna and Pony head ran and hugged star glad to see she is ok. Tom and Jackie walked up to her.

"Good to see you're good" Tom said, star smiled back

"Thanks Tom" Star looked at Jackie who was looking around the castle.

"Hey hope you're doing ok" Jackie said

"I'm fine, Marco is in dungeon 201 if you're curious" Jackie looked at each other and began walking to the dungeon.

"Marco in trouble?" Janna asked

"With my mom yeah big time"

"Hey how about we have a sleepover, could be fun eh?" Janna said getting nods from both Star and Pony Head

"What about Jackie?" Star asked

"What about her, she's been a crazy bitch ever since Marco went missing, i wouldn't wanna be marco right now" Janna, star and Pony head went to stars room to began the sleepover(...even though it was like 3 p.m. but whatever :D).

Jackie wanted to yell and slap marco until her hands fell off but she knew he'd been through enough and all she wanted to do is talk to him.

"So you gonna slap him?" Tom asked grinning

"What no i just want to talk to him, just give me and him some privacy got it fireball?" Tom chuckled and opened a portal to the underworld

"Just be careful i have a feeling he isn't the Marco you fell in love with" Tom walked through the portal leaving Jackie outside of Dungeon 201 alone, She opened the door and saw Marco in his chains. She closed the door behind her and faced marco. She didn't know what to say or she should say anything at all

"Why are you here" Marco looked up at Jackie

"I came to visit you" Jackie said siting down in front of him

"I don't want you here, leave me alone Jackie i know you mean well i just want to be alone with my thoughts. Marco started wincing from the pain in his head. Jackie got up

"I just have one question before i go...why turn on star?" Jackie didn't get answer and after a couple of seconds she left to find the others leaving marco alone

Marco looked up, his eyes dark purple.

"BECAUSE THE BUTTERFLIES MUST FALL" Marco said before swinging his head trying to get the voice out of his head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Marco screamed in pain only for it to fall on deaf ears, the pain finally went away leaving him scared to what that was that said that.

"I just cant wait to go home" Moon entered the dungeon and looked at Marco

"Your trial is tomorrow after that you will be going home" Marco nodded

"Queen Moon" Moon turned back around

"I promise i never intended this to happen...I'm sorry" Moon nodded smiled at marco still seeing good In him

"I know but its my duty as Queen" Marco looked at Moon carefully

"You've been given a title among the people...Mewni's Turned Hero" Moon then walked out of the dungeon.

"We still love you Marco...but this cannot happen again" She closed the door and left. Marco looked down at the ground and saw his reflection in a puddle

"From Hero Gone Rogue to Mewni's Turned Hero huh?" Marco said to himself. He still beloved he had good in him its whether he's able to live with what he's done from now on.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading, i want to address an issue i had when i was reading this chapter. The Marco and Eclipsa's battle was lack luster but i made it that way for a reason which you'll all see in the future. The story is coming to a close but this isn't the end of the universe i created, this story was more of a project than a story hence why it was short. It was a learning experience for me as a writer and a reader. I'm still conflicted on whether i should do a story based on the Red Suns but i will definitely be doing a sequel to this story and will be a ligament story. This story is coming to end but i plan to began the next story soon after this one ends. I also want to thank all the supporters of the story i really do appreciate it, especially Dredd2012, this person has always kept up with my story by reviewing it almost every chapter and i do see it and i give my thanks**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Mewni's Greatest Traitor

Hero Gone Rogue

September 25

Mewni Castle

Chapter 18: Mewni's Greatest Traitor

Marco couldn't focus on anything the voice in his head kept him up all night. Guards approached him and took his chains off.

"Its time, your fate has been decided follow us traitor" The guards lead him to the court room but Marco didn't care at all he was tired, hungry, and angry. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go home. He entered the court room and saw his friends including leas sitting down, Mewni was on her throne and pointed to were she wanted Marco to stand. Everyone noticed how tired he looked as he slugged his way to were Mewni was pointing.

"Don't make this long i have places to be" Marco said looking forward. Mewni walked up and placed her hand on Marco's head and the voices began to stop shouting.

"As Queen of Mewni i here by announce you banned from Mewni...Forever" Everyone gasped especially star who couldn't believe what her mom had just said. Marco didn't care he justed looked up at Mewni.

"Ok give me my scissors and ill be on my way" Marco said. Mewni gave him a confused look as if she was surprised with what she said

"I'm done with Mewni after i go out and try to protect Mewni and Kill Eclipsa I'm STILL being accused of Treason for WHAT no being able to save River" Marco got up and took his scissors from the table. Star ran after him

"Marco you don't mean that...right?" Marco just glared at star

"Yea i do mean it, if I'm really banned from Mewni for trying to save it than so be it" Marco cut a portal home and walked through leaving Mewni. Star couldn't help but stomp towards Moon.

"Good job MOM not only did i lose my dad but i lost my best friend too GREAT!" Star yelled walking away.

"Tom take Jackie and Janna home" Tom nodded and opened a portal for them and walked through leaving star alone with her Mother. She looked at Moon.

"Mom why did you ban him" Moon looked somberly at Star

"To protect you sweetie, i know you two love each other which is why banned him to test his love for you; if he loves you like i think he does he'll be back" Star walked to the balcony to see the citizens growing more and more tired of the wars and catastrophic events. Star frowned knowing she had to fix this mess when she becomes queen, all she hoped was that Marco would be back by then by her side. Star looked back at her wand she got back from Marco.

"Ill visit soon Marco"

Moon began to walk to meet up with Rhombulus who needed to show her something.

"Glad you could make it Queen Moon follow me you need to see this" He said walking in front of her.

"What's the problem" Moon asked

"You didn't find Eclipsa's body in the ruble right?" Moon nodded

"Well...i did" Rhombulus opened the door and revealed Eclipsa back in the crystal room crystalized in the same place in the same pose. Moon was filled with fear

"How did this HAPPEN?!" Moon yelled in a panic

"I don't know my Queen but no one can ever know especially star and marco" Moon nodded and both left the room leaving Eclipsa incased in crystal once again.

Marco entered his room through the portal and sat down on his bed to rethink everything that had happened. Half of him felt accomplished and the other half just felt guilt. He didn't want anyone to die but with Eclipsa involved he couldn't prevent it now because of it River was dead and possibly his friendship with star. He felt vibrating in his pocket and picked up his dimensional phone. It was star calling.

"Hey star"

"Hey Marco"

"I didn't think you'd ever want to speak with me again after all of this"

"Marco i know you only meant well, you'll always be my best friend"

"You too star"

"So I guess I'm banned from Mewni now huh?" Marco felt guilt rush over him like a stream

"Not entirely, i cant explain it but i'll tell you someday" Star smiled. Marco heard a loud bang in the background of the call

"Star what was that"

"Ohh that's just the villagers, they're getting angry or something like that my mom said it might even be called a Civil War"

"Star a civil war is bad why are they mad"

" I don't know she hasn't told me but it'll blow over soon enough"

"i hope so star"

"I have to go marco but i'll keep in touch ok?"

"Ok" Before she hung up she had one thing left to say

"oh Marco"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" And with that the connection cut off before Marco had a chance to respond

"I love you too...Star" Marco put his phone away and buried his face in his hands trying not to blow a fuze. He looked in his mirror and saw a broken version of himself. Marco sat back down and looked up at the celling before entering a deep slumber

"I was once hero Marco...why did i mess it up" And he fell asleep only hearing one last thing before dozing off.

"Mewni's Greatest Traitor will be there only Hope" Eclipsa said before closing her eyes and awaiting for Mewni's Greatest Traitor's return...

 **And that's it guys, its been one hell of an experience writing this story and its bee great. I cant wait to begin writing for the next story "A Kingdom's Sol" Which will follow Marco sometime after Hero Gone Rogue, expect to see chapters either next week or Late October. More Info soon**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	19. Hero Gone Rogue Announcement and QA

Hey **guys (or girls) I'm making an announcement regarding Hero Gone Rogue...I'm officially going to continue the story leading up to Kingdom of Sol almost like an aftermath story. I felt like the story ended to quickly and i could've done ALOT more with the story. I've been getting lots of questions regarding why i ended Hero Gone Rogue so quickly and even i don't know why i just felt as if i didn't need to say anything more and also i was excited to begin writing Kingdom of Sol so that also could be it, but either way I'm continuing that story idk many chapters there will be maybe 10 or 15 spanning over 2 years just explaining the aftermath of the story. I'm still writing Kingdom of Sol and I'm also writing drafts for the Red Suns story which i plan to begin publishing in 2018. Also i remember saying that i would make a Q/A which i totally forgot about...i got alot of questions for me that i just couldn't just not read them ;) so not only is this an announcement but also a Q/A hope you enjoy:) I'm gonna start with my bio and theeeennn head into the questions.**

 **Bio: My name is Elijah Jackson, i live in the great hot state of Florida (god help me) and currently I'm attending High school taking classes for game development.**

 **Siblings: I have 4 siblings 3 brothers and 1 sister and I'm the second oldest**

 **Hobbies: Well obviously writing, but also I'm into sports I'm currently playing football and basketball in my school and i also play games which is what i mostly do when i have free time.**

 **Now for your guy's questions now i couldn't answer them all since there was so many so I'm going to answer the ones i didn't answer in a separate post.**

 **Who is your favorite writer on fanfic: robertkellett, he was actually the first author i read from on this site**

 **what's your race?: Puerto Rican, Jamaican, Egyptian and Ethiopian...so mixed**

 **Favorite game of ALL TIME(exactly how she wrote it Lol): Well i cant answer that but i can give you my top 3..Mass effect 3, Halo 2, and Skyrim**

 **Do you have a girlfriend?: Not at the moment no**

 **Favorite Game Dev?: It was Bungie... but now its between Bioware, CD project Red, or Respawn Entertainment(Not EA)**

 **Do you play Rocket League: yep huge fan of Rocket League**

 **What system you play on: Xbox one, Switch and Pc**

 **If you have a PlayStation 4 what's your name?: Sadly my ps4 broke a couple of months ago so i don't have one right now**

 **What's your gamer tag on Xbox(if you have one)?: XxXHALOROCKSXx...before you judge this is actually my older brother's account back on 360 but he doesn't play anymore so i use it for the Xbox one**

 **Who do you think is going to win game of the year in 2017?: Between Zelda breathe of the wild or Mario Odyssey, I'm not a huge Nintendo fan but everyone seems to love Zelda and Mario this year.**

 **Worse fear?: Spiders i fucking HATE SPIDERS**

 **Dream job: Game developer**

 **Favorite game of 2015, 2016 and 2017?: ok**

 **2015: Halo 5 or Witcher 3**

 **2016: Astroneer or Rocket League...maybe Titanfall 2 idk**

 **2017: Player Unknown Battlegrounds or well that's it for me this year...**

 **2018: Looking forward to Halo 6, New Battlefield, Kingdom Come Deliverance, and Monster Hunter. I'm not inrested in Last of Us 2 or Any cod games that come out. I'm curious about RDR2 though**

 **Space?: I freaking love space you and me bro!**

 **You think we alone out in the darkness that is space?: Nah i think there is some life out there its impossible for life not to be out there, with all the TRILLIONS of planets out there, now do i think we'll see any soon...no but eventually we will**

 **I love Jupiter hbu?: I love Saturn but its a tie between Saturn and Mars...maybe even titan**

 **Dank memes?: Oh yeah buddy who doesn't have there daily dose of memes in the morning**

 **who were you inspired by to write Hero Gone Rogue: Honestly i just thought of a story were marco was the villain and then that just popped into my head** **then i added a little mystery and BAAM Hero gone rogue was made**

 **how may stories are in this franchise do you plan to write: 4 maybe 5 but soon i might wanna try something new**

 **And that's it now thanks for the questions i will answer the ones i didn't answer in a separate post, i want to thank everyone for the support with Hero Gone Rogue and Kingdom of Sol you have no idea how much i appreciate it guys, look out for more chapters on Kingdom of Sol and now Hero gone rogue;)**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath

Hero Gone Rogue

November 1, 2017

Echo Creek, Earth

Chapter 19: Aftermath

Marco awoke from his slumber to hear the kind wind, the sound of voices coming from outside his domain and the clinks and clanks of pans and food being cooked, he had told his parents everything that had happened back on Mewni. They didn't exactly agree with him but they were just happy he was home...safe and sound. But marco had been hearing voices in his head from time to time and it was slowly making him insane. Angie agreed that Marco take online school this year instead of going to school on the account of his physical and mental state in which Marco didn't want to argue and just agreed with her. Marco got up and checked his phone for messages and found that Jackie had called him an hour before. He didn't texted her cause she was at school so he got up and began his normal morning routine, brushing his teeth, taking a shower and checking the mirror star had left behind for messages. Marco had become quiet and all of his friends and family noticed and began to worry but Marco didn't care as a matter of fact he didn't even notice he was quiet, he just became a custom to only talking with star for so long once she was no where to be seen...he kinda just caved in and kept his thoughts to himself.

'Ring, ring' Marco noticed his dimensional phone ringing while he was in the shower, he immediately pressed answer once he got to it not realizing he was naked.

"Hey Marco" it was tom who had called. Marco looked down and quickly put on a towel before answering

"Oh hey tom...how's it going man" Marco said in a disappointed voice hoping the caller would've been someone else.

"Ah not much dude just got back from Mewni its a WRECK dude you really caused alot of mayhem" Marco glared at tom not wanting to be reminded of Eclipsa's actions and his involvement with it.

"Yeah...I've had already my far share of criticism, i didn't want all of that to happen" Tom nodded in agreement.

"Nah dude I'm with you i know Eclipsa is kinda crazy but you wouldn't do anything like that without a reason...right?" Tom asked marco almost like he didn't already know the answer.

"I had my reasons tom...plus i was the on who killed her so...just fuck Mewni" Tom was completely taken back by his comment, Marco wasn't the one to get mad or curse so hearing him say that lead tom to believe he must've had it with Mewni.

"I mean everything i did was to protect and help them but nooooo do one bad thing against them and all hell goes loose, they even called me 'Mewni's Greatest Traitor' after everything i did for them" Marco sounded hurt like a close friend had betrayed him

"Marco what about star?"

"Well what ABOUT her tom. i mean she didn't believe anything i said, she didn't defend me...she didn't do anything but everything i did was for her and her people" Marco sighed and dried himself off while putting on some clothes for the house.

"I get you Marco but she hasn't been the same since you left...maybe you should talk to her" Marco looked at the picture he kept of beach day with him and star posing together on the beach.

"I miss when the days when it was more simple, id wake up with my best friend yelling we'd eat go to school and just go on adventures. No matter what we did together we would always find a way to make it fun and if not fun then...memorable" Marco looked at tom and frowned

"Star needs to figure things out on her own...just like I'm doing.." Tom nodded

"Look i have to go i gotta call Jackie in a bit soo ill call you later today"

"Sure dude I should be home by 7 UT which is like 8pm on earth"

"Where you going" Marco asked curious hoping he could tag along and call Jackie after school

"Oh I'm heading out with star, pony head and Kelly to the bounce lounge...i haven't been there myself but its apparently the place to be at night; you should come with us you still have your dimensional scissors right?" Marco looked at the counter...at his scissors as they gleamed from the afternoon sun hitting it.

"Yeah... i still have it, but ill pass" Confused tom looked at marco

"Alright man i'll give you a call when i get back"

"Alright see ya tom" Tom hung up, Marco put the phone down and plopped right back down on his bed thinking of what to do next. He didn't take online classes on Tuesdays Thursdays and on weekends so he would usually just sleep in or just call up somebody who didn't go to school but he felt like going on an adventure by himself, his own location, his own goals and most importantly by himself. He picked up his scissors and opened a portal before looking at his room. His domain, his safe place, a place where he found happiness from visiting friends and family, a place where he could sleep peacefully...now all it reminded was of star... and needed a break from it. Marco entered the portal entering an unknown dimension full of wonder and mystery all for him to explore.

 **hey guys hope you enjoyed it I'm glad to be continuing this story. Now this aftermath story is going to take place over the span of 2 years and will be about 10 to 15 more chapters long and should end sometime next year in time for me to work on my other stories. Thanks for the support Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Distorted Star

Hero Gone Rogue

November 1, 2017

Under World

Chapter 20: A Distorted Star

Tom walked out of the closet wearing his usual attire, he was anxious to see this "Bounce Lounge" Star had been talking about for years now but he was just happy to hang out with star and have fun. He sat down awaiting for star to give the call to meet up but as soon he sat down a portal opened and star jumped out wearing blue dress and her hair in a bun. Tom stared in aw as she fixed her self up.

"Alright Tom LETS GOOOOOO!" Star yelled pulling tom through the portal before he could even say hi. He fell on the ground and noticed music blasting in the air and people dancing in the distance. He got up and saw star talking to Kelly and Pony Head. He walked over and heard they were talking about where they should head to first, but he noticed star had been quiet when it came to this decision.

"So this is the famous Bounce Lounge I've been hearing about?" Tom said rubbing his head.

"Well the original one closed down but this one was built by us partiers" Pony Head said. They all headed to the bar like building were they served sodas and juice instead of the typical alcohols they would sell in other bar looking places. Tom looked at the dance floor and noticed the floor changing colors in a rapid pace, he noticed only a couple of colors like blue, green and red but also noticed some other ones to he wasn't familiar with. Kelly and Pony Head went to the photo booth to flirt with some boys they'd been eyeing all night while star ordered their drinks. Tom walked over to star to try to strike up some conversation.

"Hey star i-"

"I got you a soda tom" Tom looked at her while she stared forward and drank her juice, he sat down and drank his soda trying to look at whatever she was looking at.

"Soo how are you" Tom asked

"Good" Star answered bluntly. Tom looked at star again and saw she continued to look forward.

"You sure cause you don't look all to well" Star glared at tom.

"Well on the count of losing my father, my best friend probably hating my guts and my home pretty much in turmoil from what Eclipsa did...No everything isn't ok" Tom was taken back and could only stare at her.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about your Dad...i know you and him were close" Star looked away.

"Look star why did you invite me if you didn't want to talk to me" Star looked at her wand then at him.

"How is he...Marco" Tom felt a flame ignite in his chest

"Is that the reason you wanted me to come here so i could tell you how that human is doing!" star slammed her fist on the table.

"That 'human' is twice the man you'll EVER BE!" Tom got up and walked to the exit. He pulled out his scissors and opened a portal back home.

"Tom!" He stopped and looked behind him seeing star walking towards him

"I'm leaving!" He walked to the portal

"TOM!" He stopped in his tracks and could hear sniffing and sobs despite the loud music blasting around them. Tom turned around and star filled with tears.

"I need...to know...his he ok?" Star said glaring at Tom. He looked down and clenched his fists.

"No...he's not" He entered the portal leaving star. Star looked as tom left, she felt anger and sadness take over and left after for tom not accepting that as an answer. Tom entered his room and dialed up Marco who at the time was on his own adventure. Tom didn't get an answer and put his phone down and decided to play some video games until he felt sleepy. He was angry at himself but also Marco. He always thought that if star hadn't been sent to earth him and star could've gotten back together but he ultimately ignored that fantasy. Star walked into his room and saw tom sitting on his bean chair.

"What do you want!?" Star clenched her fists

"I need a better answer than that" Tom looked at her and sighed

"Its not my place to say if he is or not if i don't even know my self star...you need to give him space for now" Star leaned her back on the wall feeling defeated.

"I..i want to talk to him...so...bad but I'm afraid he'll just reject me" Tom felt bad for her even how mad he felt at the moment

"Star...give him time...he'll come around eventually"

"And if he doesn't!?" Tom got up and opened a portal for star back to Mewni

"Than you know who to blame" Star knew what he was doing, not wanting to be there she walked into the portal not looking at tom. After she left he returned to his original plans until it was time to call Marco.

Star walked to her room and plopped down and realized how quiet it was without her father. She felt tears well up and she wiped them and decided to use the all seeing eye spell despite her moms wishes not to use it. She held her wand in the air

" _ **I SUMMON THE ALL SEEING AN EYE TO TEAR A HOLE INTO THE SKY"**_

 _ **"REVEAL TO ME THAT WHICH IS HIDDEN"**_

 _ **"UNVEIL TO ME WHAT IS FORBIDDEN!"**_ The eye formed in the sky and it showed Marco in a dimension star wasn't familiar with. She saw him walking through a purple forest with his scissors formed as a sword. She noticed his posture...his eyes...his face. He didn't look like the boy she felt in love with before...he looked like he was on a mission...what that is was a mystery to star. She wanted to tear a portal to him and spill out everything she was feeling everything she wanted to do and fix...but in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't want to see her right now...maybe even ever. She closed her eyes and the eye disappeared in the sky and she fell back down on the bed...conflicted with what she wants...and what she needs...a friend...or Marco.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed ;)**

 **I'm happy to announce a project I've been working with my friend these past couple of days. It is a story set in a franchise I'm not familiar with at all but since my friend is and the characters we created were to hard not to write a story about (since we already had a story for them) I'm writing a story based in the My little pony universe called "Split Fates" but wont feature any of the main characters and will focus on the characters me and my friend created. Candy Floss(she made up) and Dromeda(i made up) I'm still working on it and odds are it wont be released for a couple days but when it does please show it some support. She made the cover for it and to me is a very talented artist. She even has her own deviant art page if your interested in art and stuff on my profile page since it wont allow me to link it here**

 **I'm very excited for this story and i hope you all enjoy it when it does release. Now how will this affect my other projects like the next installment of the Hero Gone Rogue story and the Red Suns prequel story(both which I'm also working on from time to time) Well i plan to finish Split Fates before i release the 3rd story and the Red Suns prequel so that i have time for each story which also means I'm going to delay The 3rd story and the Red Suns prequel until around Late January or mid February for the 3rd story than around spring for the Red Sun story after that i plan to take a break as around that time that's when i have finals for school but I will return afterwards to do what? time will tell**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	22. Sad news

Id like to begin with I'm sorry, I've been gone for a long time and i haven't been able to write as much star chapters as i wanted and i just wanted to do something new and i felt in motivated to write them. I have so many ideas and stories i wanna write for so many different shows and games and I'm weighed down knowing i have to complete this story i made. So I'm sad to announce that Hero Gone Rouge and Kingdom of Sol are being cancelled as well as all future projects regarding the universe of the story, i might continue them in the future but as of right now i have so many ideas and plans for stories, I'm already working on one right now called Split fates a story me and my friend created se tin the my little pony world. While I'm not a fan of the show myself i was able to come up with an interesting enough story to motivate me to write it and rn i think its doing ok. I hope everyone can understand were I'm coming from. I'm not done with the story I'm just putting it on a backburner till I'm ready to continue it...till then keep an eye out because i have alot of ideas for plots that i plan to release in the near future. Its not good news but I'm not going away from writing just changing it up

Sorry an hope yall can forgive me

Merry Early Christmas to all of you


	23. Long time no see

Hey guys i just wanted to add an update on my fanfic absence, i know I've been gone for a bit and i feel bad the way i just went up and left sooooooooo I'm going to try to ease my way back into the scene and continuing Divine Metal one of my other stories based in the FNAF franchise, those who come from my star vs the forces of evil stories i cant guarantee a continuation of Kingdom of Sol until i come with some unique plots and events. My main problem with the story for me is that i don't think its unique and i wasn't proud of what i was doing so that didn't help either but I'm going to try to add a few more chapters on Hero Gone Rogue. Hopefully i can find the right ideas and time to continue these stories but nothing is confirmed yet. I do however have some ideas for Divine Metal that might make it unique when it comes to other fnaf stories, so far I'm making it to be a mystery based story and for me that hasn't changed at all if anything I'm going to add more mystery to it with my ideas. Ive shown what i had plan for the whole first story of divine metal to a couple of readers and they were pretty impressed (not to toot my own horn). But i still wasn't satisfied with it, i want Divine Metal to be a Great story not a good one. So i came up with some cool concepts and i found the right events and feeling to make it into what i think to be good story hopefully by Monday the next chapter for divine metal should be up as for Hero Gone Rogue odds are some time throughout the week. Glad to somewhat be back and hopefully you guys can forgive me for being gone for so long. TILL NEXT TIME


	24. The Return of Hero Gone Rogue and Sol

The Return of Hero Gone Rogue and Kingdom of Sol

The probability of me continuing these stories was slim to none but HEY here i am. I am going to finish kingdom of Sol and might do 5 to 7 more chapters of Hero Gone Rogue. I feel like once i start something i should finish it. You guys still message me asking if i'll ever continue both and it shows how much you guys love the story so the least i could do is finish it. Ill be working on the next chapter for Kingdom of Sol and ill be focused on finishing that first before any other story so expect chapters to be released through out the summer. As for Hero Gone Rogue that'll be more of a 'if I'm not busy with Kingdom of Sol' type of release schedule. As for other things after kingdom of Sol i cant say for certain yet. I might continue Divine Metal or i might hang up the towel on writing for now. Its a fun experience but i just don't find the motivation sometimes to keep doing it to be completely honest with you all, but i do plan to try my best for kingdom of Sol. You guys have made my fanfic experience a great ride and i wouldn't trade it for anything, if this is my last go out with a bang!

-Section 30


	25. A Night in the Fireworks

Requested by: Barbacar

A Night in the Fireworks

July 4, 2018

It was a another typical day for marco, when his alarm rang he got up brushed his teeth put on his signature red hoodie and jeans despite it being around 98 degrees outside and headed down stairs. He headed into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and noticing a letter on the kitchen table; Marco picked it up and read it out loud.

"Good morning son; your father and I have to attend our graduation ceremony so we'll be gone till 9, have fun don't get into trouble and please keep an eye on star these type of days always make her more energetic. Love you and Happy 4th of July" Marco read the last 7 words 3 times before going into complete panic mode.

"AHHHH! WHAT! ITS THE 4TH OF JULY!" Marco picked up his phone and called the only person he thought might help him in a time like this. "JACKIE! YOU GOTTA HELP ME" Marco waited for a response but it was quiet. "JACKIE!" Jackie heard him she was checking the date herself having a feeling she knew what day it was. "Ah, Marco its the fourth of July right?" Jackie asked already knowing the answer. "YES WHY ELSE WOULD I BE SCREAMING!" Jackie shook her head and smiled to her self. "Jackie do you know where star is?" Marco asked hoping she knew until marco felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a voice he knew all to well. "I'm right here, and why are you yelling like a crazy man?" Marco turned around in utter fear. "Marco? are you there" Jackie asked. "She found me" Marco said before hanging up. Star was confused but shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. Marco seeing her walk away brought the idea of maybe she forgot as well until star found the note in the kitchen. Suddenly as soon as Marco sat down awaiting her loud screeching Star raced down to the living and casted a huge cigar that spat fireworks out the other end and stuffed it in Marco's mouth. Marco looked at the cigar noticing it was Red, White and Blue and tasted nothing like a cigarette more so like pop rocks.

"ITS THE 4TH OF JULY WOOOOOOOOOO!" Star jumped in the air and was casting fireworks while Marco sat down gloomy smoking the cigar. Star gasped mid jump and looked at Marco smiling. "HEHEH I know why you're screaming" Marco looked up in horror as star stood over him holding a contract that Marco signed agreeing that he would be shot out of a canon on the 4th of July as a dare. "Star come on you cant really expect me to do that, I'm only a boy i don't wanna die!" Star patted his head and hugged him. "Shh Shh Shh its ok little boy everything is going to be alright you know why?" Marco shook his head. Star stood up and looked at her wand "Because you're going to shot out of a canon" Star skipped to her room as she searched for a spell that could cast canons. Marco stood there looking at his shoes, he could stay and be a good friend or he could run and live to see another day. Janna and Jackie walked in seeing Marco in deep thought "MARCO!" Janna yelled sending Marco off his couch. "Really Janna, you couldn't have just said hi like a normal person" Janna shook her head as she plopped on the couch. " Nah normal people are boring" Jackie took off her shoes and saw the huge cigar on the floor fizzling fireworks and looked at Marco. "Star?" Marco nodded and sat next to Janna. "I'm so toast, I'm going to get shot out of canon into oblivion...nothing of me will remain" Janna patted his head " Its ok Marco...Jackie and I will be there to see it happen" Janna began laughing uncontrollably snorting and kicking in the air, Marco got up and took his shoes. "Where are you going?" Jackie asked. " I'm going to live" Jackie looked at him confused. "I'm going to...have a walk, enjoy the outdoors before i die" Jackie sighed " So you're going to hide?". Marco nodded and walked out. Jackie looked at Janna who was still laughing and headed for star's room upstairs, she knocked and entered seeing star with her notebook trying to cast canons. She looked around and saw everything but a canon. "Hey Star!" Janna jumped on star's bed, Jackie sat down on star's enormous pillow fort. "Marco left?" Jackie nodded. "Well jeez he doesn't want to make this easy for me huh?" Star flipped the page and wrote down another spell that didn't work, Janna looked out her balcony and noticed it was looking a little cloudy. "I swear if it rains today" Janna swore. "Yeah it is looking a little cloudy outside star" Star looked and went back to her task. "If its still raining i'll just cast a spell to wash all the rain away" Star said spinning on her tippy toes. "Well until then we can help figure out a spell" Janna said as she walked to star beginning to help her in her plans with Marco.

Marco was walking around town with his hoodie up and his hands in his pockets, he knew eventually star would find him but for now he justed enjoyed the peace he had now. He sat down at a bench at an empty park, he noticed the town was pretty quiet and he didn't see many people on his way to the park. He took out his phone and saw him and star as his wallpaper, he smiled and sighed. "What am i doing? star has done so much for me...and I'm afraid to do one thing for her" He read the time out loud "6:58 huh?" He stood up and began walking home, partway there star called him on the phone. "Hey Marco! say where are you?" Marco looked around "I'm heading home from the park" Star signaled Jackie and Janna to begin pushing the canon to there rendezvous point "Look star i just want to apologize for the way I've been acting, it was selfish and rude and I'm sorry...i'll be happy to get shot out of a canon" Star smiled to herself. "Great thanks bestie, meet us by the lake next to the park, byeee". She hung up and shook her head "What am i going to do with you marco". Marco looked back in the direction of the park and began walking there. Along the way he notices a fire portal open up next to him, Marco sighs and sees Tom emerge from the portal. "Dude star told me you were getting shot out of a canon" Marco rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Does star tell everyone my business" Tom smiles and begins walking with Marco to the lake. "You scared?" Tom asks. "Oh nah i cant wait to get shot out of a canon" Tom laughs and keeps walking.

As day turns to night Jackie and Janna set up the fireworks while star sets up the main event of the show. The night sky was clear and the stars twinkled brightly star stopped what she was doing and looked at the bright stars as the wind blew past her face her hair moving along with the wind. She was in awe of earth's night sky it was always peaceful and calm never keeping secrets from those who looked. Star setting up the canon as Jackie and Janna set up the last of the fireworks. "Done with the fireworks" Jackie said. Star nodded but looked at janna who was smoking the huge cigar star had made for marco. "How long until Marco gets here?" Janna asked. Star looked left of her seeing Tom and Marco arriving, Marco seeing the canon takes a huge breath. "Welcome to your doom" Star says in a evil tone. "Star that's not helping" Star laughs and brings Marco to the fireworks. "Now before you become a human bullet we can shoot some fireworks but not the big ones those are for the main event ok?" Marco nods and everyone takes a firework and lets loose blasting off into the sky from fizzles to mini explosions to star's Narwhal Blasts. Star gives Marco another cigar that shoots even bigger fireworks and all at once they all fired the last of the small fireworks into the sky, Star firing hers from her wand and Marco's cigars both took the sky and danced around the sky with each other almost as if they were a duet. Marco grabs little fireworks and uses his cigar to light them, Janna seeing this shakes her head. Marco smiled and put his arms around star. "You really have changed my life for the better...a year ago i would've just been at home studying and now I'm here with my best friends" Star looked at him and smiled. "You've changed my life too...i never said thank you" Marco looked at her confused. "For what?" Marco think he knew what she meant but still wanted her to say it.

"For everything you've done for me, you've been a protector, mentor, companion and especially my best friend. You've done so much for me i never properly said thank you so...thank you" Star hugged Marco. He smiled and patted her hair, he began to ascend in her arms, star picked him and put him in the canon. Marco didn't fight back or get mad because it was for star and he'd do anything for her. Tom, Jackie, and Janna got the big fireworks set up and gave star the thumbs up. Star casted protective gear on Marco and set up the canon. "Star...before you light it...i just want to say something" Star went to Marco and leaned her head against his. "Yes?" Marco blushed and looked away. "Well huh i...wanted to know where I'm being shot...across the lake or in the lake?". Marco was going to ask her if she wanted to get shot out of the canon with him but seeing as its for her he'd decided not to. "Well i'll see you in Florida but don't leave without this" Star kissed the helmet on Marco and went to go light it. Marco was in a state of shock, star kissed him...well the helmet to be exact but still him as soon as earth reached Marco he was in fear. "WAIT FLORIDA!". "3 2 1 FIRE!" Star lit the canon as fireworks shot in the sky creating a nebula of colors as screaming can be heard from marco launching from the canon. The 4 were in awe of the beautiful colors in front of them and how Marco's distant ever fading screaming somewhat made it better until Marco twinkled into the night sky no longer visible. A huge explosion then takes up the whole sky that towers over the other fireworks. "Huh star...what was that?" Tom asks. Star thinks and remembers Marco still had the huge cigar in his mouth. "OH it was the cigar in Marco's mouth" Star said causally. Tom looks at the explosion and begins to worry about Marco. "Whelp we should start making a portal to Florida to pick him up" Star said walking to Janna and Jackie. Tom looks at the canon that marco was shot out of. "Eh I'm sure he's fine" Tom raises his cup of blood to him. "Happy fourth of July Marco Diaz" Tom then creates a portal and the group head to Florida to bring back there human bullet.


	26. UPDATE: guess who's back

long time no see eh? Finally got a good computer so i can return to writing now(for good) I know i've been gone awhile and many of you still pm me asking if i ever will come back and as you can see i have and will. This update will address what i have in store for my following stories that i intend on counting.

-Hero Gone Rogue

Technically this story ended long ago but before i went into hibernation i was doing mini stories that took place between Hero Gone Rogue and Kingdom of Sol. I do have a few(like 2 or 3) stories in the works for it but after that i will officially click that Completed tab on it and end the story there and new comers who have finished it can read Kingdom of Sol the sequel to Hero Gone Rogue speaking of which.

-Kingdom of Sol

My incomplete sequel that I kiiiiiiinnnda left on a cliffhanger(sorry about that) that i have every intention on completing. I did plan for there to be a sequel to kingdom of sol taking place around a decade after it but the odds of that happening are pretty low because i had planned kingdom of sol ending with Marco(sol) becoming the ruler of the Mewni dimension hence the name Kingdom of Sol and in the sequel code-named "Hero Gone Dark" or "The Age of Sol" Star with her crew would return to liberate Mewni and save Marco. BUT. I have another ending in mind that in my opinion would make it more impact-full, fulfilling and emotional. While it'll be the end there is a possibility of a sequel taking place but with a mostly new set of characters and plot but still in the timeline of Hero Gone Rogue which i like to call the "Sol saga".

-Seeker; A;7

During my absence i was able to play the masterpiece that is Nier: Automata one of my favorite games to date and an experience that i will never forget. I have a draft for a story with unique characters locations and plot that while is in the timeline of Nier isn't depending on it. i wanted to tell a really mind provoking story that i hope will bring laughter and tears to the readers. I worked about 3 months on just setting up the events and the world never mind writing it. The first chapter wont be released for awhile but i promise by the end of April it will.

That's it for now once i finish up Hero Gone Rogue and Kingdom of Sol i will be focusing on Seekers while maybe setting up more SVTFOE stories. Thank you for those who kept in touch with me and waited for my slow ass to finally come back and i promise to finish those stories with a bang

so until next time

SECTION 30 OUT!


	27. Welcoming the Kingdom of Sol

**June 2, 2019**

 **Watching the NBA finals(Go raptors)**

 **As I begin the glorious journey of the final chapter of Kingdom of Sol I've decided to do something i probably should've done a while ago**

 **I'm Going to post all of the Chapters from Kingdom Of Sol to The Hero Gone Rogue page as I've seen that a good amount of people still read it. Not to say no one reads kingdom of sol as each chapter usually pulls around 1.5k if not a little more, im just trying to get this story to be read by as many people as possible before it concludes(which i am working on those chapters as we speak).**

 **Now I've gotten this question a lot and it regards the future of the story and if I'll make a sequel. I've already got an ending to the kingdom of Sol story and all i can say is...It concludes nicely but does leave room open for a final installment if need be**

 **And with that being said I'm sorry if you get spammed with notifications of my uploading chapters**

 **you've been warned and with that look forward to the final chapters of kingdom of sol which should come before the middle of June. Im trying to space out each chapter release which gives me time to adjust to feedback and of course enjoy my summer**

 **Happy Summer and**

 **SECTION 30 OUT!**


	28. Chapter 1: A Kingdom's Fall

Kingdom of Sol

June 6, 2019

Echo Creek, USA

Chapter 1: A kingdom's Fall

The sound of the birds chirping and the wind howling almost made me forget where i was. I got up from my bed and looked around my hut i had built myself out of anything i could get my hands on around these parts of Mewni. I walked to the kitchen expecting to see Tom going through my cabinets looking for junk food, but instead i found myself alone. I decided to make some eggs before i head out to see Mewni's Castle. I haven't seen it in years but i bet it looks something like the version i saw in my vison, it was colorful and full of life. I sat down and ate my eggs while looking out the window, and i noticed it was alot darker than usual, but i pushed the thought aside thinking it was a rainy day or something. I walked outside and transferred my hut into my scissors which was a new trick Tom taught me a couple years ago, after the whole incident i saw star less and started to hang out with tom who would keep tabs on star for me...but i haven't seen him in a bit so i went to Mewni only to find myself like 3 days away from it. I walked through the woods and saw little glimpses of it but nothing huge yet. A loud bang came from afar, it made me curious so i started to run hoping it had nothing to do with the Civil War star talked about. I had walked up the hill to see the Mewni castles...or what was left of it. It was broken and destroyed. i was in complete shock, i guessed the civil war broke out then my mind immediately went to star, i had to see if she was ok. So i snuck past the gates trying not to be seen my the towns folk. I assumed they hadn't forgotten that I'm Mewni's Greatest Traitor. I managed to get on high building to see what the villagers were fussing about. There was a skirmish on the streets between the villagers and the Mewni guards. The guards gave the villagers every chance to stand down but fell on deaf ears. The guards slayed down the villagers with ease, but i could tell they didn't want to they did it out of fear, which is a feeling i started to get the longer i was there...fear. I found an opened vent on the castle walls and i leaped my way over there. I climbed through planning to try to get to stars bed room. It was all dirty and smelled like dead bodies which again made me afraid. I found the throne room and saw someone sitting there but i couldn't make out who it was. The person had long legs and was heavily armored, i could tell it was a girl by the breasts that formed a lump through their coat.

"Fuck it" I said as i kicked the vent open and dropped in front of the throne. I looked up only to see...Mewni. She got up and pulled out my scissors that could form a sword(Which was another trick tom taught me). I stood my ground not afraid but confused as to why she was here and...how.

"Hello Marco or should i say Mewni's Greatest Traitor" She glared at me.

"Where's star?" yelled back hoping to put a little fear in her heart

"Oh the happy go doer? she's dead, killed her along with the rest that opposed my rule". I couldn't believe what i just heard. Star...dead.

"No...she cant be...ILL KILL Y-" I stopped, noticing she was morphing into someone else, it went from star to Eclipsa to moon then finally...to Me. She or i should he started walking towards me smiling. Behind her walked out Star, Moon, Eclipsa, Tom, and Kalex who i haven't seen in a long time. They all started walking towards me smiling holding swords or a wand in their hands. I looked at the Marco in front of me stop and finally morph into...Mewni. I didn't move, i couldn't move as if she had me in trans. She walked up to me.

"Wake up" she whispered before stabbing me in the heart. I couldn't breathe i just layed there waiting to die...

I gasped up breathing for air only to see Janna and Jackie sitting in front of my bed playing Uno. They both looked at me and went back to Uno.

"Ugh, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as i got up from bed, i started to get a huge headache after getting up and i began to rub my head.

"First of all we're girls, secondly we agreed we'd go to the movies to watch the new Jack the Ripper movie" Janna said focused on her Uno cards.

"All of us including you Marco" Jackie said looking at me

"i know, i just had another Mewni dream you know how much those mess me up but this one was more...vivid" I walked over to my closet and got my red hoodie and pants to got take a shower.

"Yea like the one when you and star had s-" I covered Janna's mouth as fast as i could glaring at her. She smiled pushing my hand off.

"Ok ok jeez i wasn't gonna say it" Jackie and I glared at her, we both knew she would've said it, she doesn't have a filter like most or some girls do

"Jackie watch her i don't anymore of my stuff being stolen" I said walking to the bathroom, she smiled and nodded at me.

"No i borrow it" Janna said laughing. I closed the door and looked around the bathroom expecting to see star doing her hair or deciding which headband she should were today, but it was empty. I truly never got over star leaving to be honest it always bugged me knowing my best friend is somewhere else possibly in danger. I began to take my clothes off until i heard a noise in what use to be star's room. I walked over and saw Star's mirror ringing. She left it behind incase i ever lost my dimensional phone. It was Tom calling. He had called me last week, but he seemed to be in a hurry at the time. I answered the call and tom appeared on screen but he looked worried.

"Hey tom how's it going"

"Its...good" He said looking down

"So how's star" He didn't answer he only looked at me

"Marco i called to tell to you something" I began to get worried

"Ok what is it?" I asked trying not panic

"Don't tell me something happened to star"

"No marco just listen, as of last week Mewni is in a Civil War" My mind started to race with worry, mostly for star.

"Tom is she ok?" Tom nodded

"Look something else is going on but i haven't been able to figure it out yet i need your help, the only way we can fix this is if we know the problem" He was right, but i didn't know if I'd be welcomed back to Mewni, Especially at a time like this

"I cant promise anything tom, but i'll try" He nodded

"Ill be there in a few get your stuff and pack up, could be a long trip" He hung up the phone and i sat on the ground just thinking what events lead Mewni to a civil war. I started to believe that id never see the perfect Menwi i saw,where the only thing i saw was...peace.

"Hey i heard what happened" I turned to see Jackie and Janna standing at the door.

"I'm not gonna be able to make it, sorry" Jackie sat down next to me

"Its ok, i know she's important to you" I looked at Jackie, she had a reassuring smile. It made me feel like everything is gonna turn out fine. Tom came in through his portal and saw me with Jackie.

"Hate to interrupt your make out session but we gotta go" I got up and threw a few clothes in a bag and headed towards the portal.

"Tell my parents I'm just visiting star for a bit" Jackie nodded and gave me a hug

"Come back safe ok" She said hugging me tight.

"No promises, i'll see you girls soon" Jackie let go and waved good bye as i entered a portal. I found my self in the same position as in my dream, Looking at Mewni but it wasn't destroyed or on fire...yet. Tom looked at me and i looked at Tom.

"How come we cant portal in" I asked hoping he didn't say it was the fritz.

"Its the fritz, been acting up for a long time, this is the closest i can get" I looked at Mewni again hoping to see star on the balcony, but she wasn't there it made sense why. I began to feel as if Mewni would never find peace.

"There's alot of monsters in our path" Tom said looking down. I saw at least 2 dozen in a group around a camp fire.

"A civil war with monsters?" I asked myself

"Nope Mewni's at war with mewmans, Monsters are just trying to use the war as an advantage to gain power".

"Ok Tom lets see if we can save a Fallen kingdom" We both started walking to Mewni not knowing what will be ahead of us or what the outcome will be, all we knew at that moment was that Mewni was in threat of becoming history, another Fallen Kingdom.

 **Hey guys this is just a preview of what to expect when i start pumping out chapters which will be soon. This story I'm actuly gonna take a little bit more seriously than Hero Gone Rogue**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	29. Chapter 2: A Dangerous Hope

Kingdom Sol

June 6, 2019

Mewni Castle

Chapter 2: A dangerous Hope

I didn't know what to think at first. I've never heard of a Civil War before, all i know is that its a war against our people and I'm against that its not what dad what've wanted.

"Star!" I heard my name called and i walked over to my mom

"Yes Mom?" She got up from her throne

"You've been in your room all day, you ok sweetie?" she put her hand on my shoulder, i know she meant well but i honestly didn't want to tell her.

"Mom why are we in a Civil War" Her went blank and she walked back to her throne.

"Star, ever since Marco was banned from Mewni the people grew sick of the wars we've caused" she looked down while saying it and made me miss dad even more, he would've always kept high spirits around the castle during the worst of times and that's something that we need right now.

"Mom what do we do?" She got up and walked to the balcony.

"For now we defend ourselves, stay in the castle and never leave" Mom's voice was strict, i knew she meant what she said with every ounce of her blood, but i knew she was talking about me.

"And you?"

"I have work to do" she started walking to her room and looked at me before entering.

"Please star listen to me, i don't want to lose you too" She closed the door and i was alone. I looked up and saw a picture of me and dad smiling holding a head of a scarch. Somedays i woke up and just couldn't believe he is really gone, i like to think he's still alive just in a different form or a new born baby or maybe...just maybe he some how lived, but at the back of my head i knew he was gone i just couldn't accept. I walked over to my and just sat there. I thought of calling Marco but i hadn't called him in a while and I'm sure he was doing other things now that summer started. I grew aggravated over time, i couldn't just sit and let this war go on like its nothing. I walked over to the balcony and looked over Mewni. It was a shadow of its former state. Everything just fell apart after the whole Marco and Eclipsa incident. I had thought once it was over it would go back to normal. I heard fighting and screams from the streets and i couldn't bare the sound of it. I walked away and just explored the castle since i don't have Magic training today. I saw Rhombulus walk out of his crystal room at the end of the hall.

"Hey Romby whatcha doin" He locked the door and walked down the hall

"Just doing my daily room check since Omni is out doing his work and I'm the last council member" I started walking with him

"Yeah I'm sorry, i know Heckapoo was like a mom to you" He stopped and looked down and grabbed Heckapoo's scissors from his pocket.

"Yeah, sadly the butterfly temple sunk now she's gone forever" I glared at him

"When did that happen?"

"Right after your friend defeated Eclipsa" No one ever told me the temple sank so i was naturally confused as to how.

"I guess" But i was curious about one thing

"But if Marco killed Eclipsa how come mom never found her body" Rhombulus looked down and turn his head at me.

"Because Marco didn't kill her, he defeated her"

"What do you mean?" I was confused as to what he meant when he said "he didn't kill he defeated her".

"Moon is gonna kill me for this" I glared at him

"For what?" He looked at the door

"Follow me" He lead me to the room and he open the door and there she was, incased in crystal in the same position in the same place.

"Sh-she's alive!?" I couldn't move i just felt a rush of fear fill my body head to toe. I kept looking at her and anger filled my body, she killed my dad, corrupted Marco and got him banned from Mewni, most importantly she ruined my family. I gripped my wand and walked toward her and decided to finish her off once and for all. Rhombulus grabbed my arm and glared at me.

"I understand anger and fear are overwhelming you right now but if you try to kill her you'll only break the crystal and free her again" I wanted to kill her out of anger and fear, but i realized the carnage she'd cause if she got out. I put my wand down and took deep breaths. Rhombulus let go and lead me out of the room.

"Sorry Romby i didn't know what came over me"

"Its ok star just go get some rest" I nodded and started walking to my room. I started getting more worried knowing that Eclipsa is still at large. I entered my room and decided to call Janna. I called her a couple days ago to check up on Marco and just talk. I always got scared when i though of calling Marco, no matter how many times Janna told me how much missed me and loves me, it just always made me afraid. I called up Janna and she picked faster than i expected.

"Hey star how are things in Mewni?" She said smiling

"Good how's summer going"

"it was gonna be fun until Marco bailed on me and Jackie for tom" I wasn't surprised tom told me how much they hung out and became almost brothers because of how close they were now.

"HAHA were did they go"

"I don't know, they never tell us where they go" I wanted to ask is she could come over, but i knew that wouldn't be right especially with all that's going on

"Yeah Marco was always big on secrets" Janna's smile disappeared and that's when i knew something was up.

"He's changed alot since he left Mewni, he's mostly depressed when me Janna or tom aren't around, he doesn't talk to anyone and sometimes he just goes missing for hours with telling anyone where he went" She never told him but she cares alot about Marco almost as much as me. Hearing her say this must mean he's really messed up.

"I'm sorry I'm not there Janna but i got my work cut out for me too"

"I know tom told us Mewni's going through a Civil War" Tom can never keep his mouth shut huh

"Don't tell me Marco knows!" Janna only gave me a sly brow look

"Who do think he told first" When i heard that i agreed to never tell tom diddly squat again

"How'd he take it" Janna shrugged

"I don't know wasn't there but Jackie knows"

"I don't want to talk to her, we didn't exactly leave on good terms after my mom banned marco from Mewni"

"Yeah now she's the only one he'll talk to after having his Mewni dreams" I became intrigued when she said Mewni dreams.

"A what dream"

"A Mewni dream, you know when he has a nightmare but it has to do with Mewni" I gasped

"He still has those?!" Janna nodded. I thought he got over those but i guess not

"Janna banana, i gotta go i'll call you tonight bye!" I waved as i hung up. I walked over to my bed and plopped down not knowing what to do. I started to get a call from tom and i quickly answered

"Tom! I'm never telling anything ever again"

"Ow star my ear" Tom groaned

"Good that's what you get for telling Marco about Mewni"

"i couldn't just not have told him star"

"Ugh where his he now"

"Right here" I heard his voice. I couldn't believe it...it was Marco. He appeared on the screen and smiled at me, he looked exactly the way i last saw him just taller

"MARCO! you have no idea how happy i am to see you" He smiled and laughed

"Star I'm so happy you're safe"

"Marco where are y-" I was cut off by an explosion from the phone. Marco and Tom looked at each other, then the phone dropped and showed Marco and Tom fighting monsters

"Where are you guys" Tom accidently kicked the phone sending it back a few feet. And in the background of the fighting...was the Mewni castle. The phone shut of and i lost connection.

"No no no no NO!" I yelled trying to call them back but failed. I plopped down on my bed a shocked at what i just saw. Mt mom busted through the door in her battle armor

"What happened star!?" I turned my head to her

"Mom... Marco is on Mewni" She was silent until she walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder

"Ill bring him here, but you have to stay" I wanted to go but she seemed pretty serious so i didn't ask.

"I don't agree with his action, but if he's willing to come here at time like this, the best i can do is bring him here" I smiled

"But when i get back me and him are gonna have a talk" She said with a threating voice. She left the room leaving me to my thoughts. My mom didn't hate Marco, she just hates his decisions. But maybe he can help us deal with this, then i thought about it. Maybe Mewni's Greatest Traitor could be there only hope and just thinking about it gave me...hope.

 **Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoy it. I might be making a poll on whether i should make a prequel based on the Red Suns so if you see it please vote so i know whether to start planning or not**

 **till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	30. Chapter 3: Life in Fire

Kingdom of Sol

June 6, 2019

Outskirts of Mewni

Chapter 3: Life in Fire

I gripped my sword as i plunged it as far as i could into the monster in front of me. He kept on trying to pull it out but i grew angry it didnt just die already. So i kicked it in which finally killed him. I pulled it out and fell back on the ground while tom walked up to me.

"You did pretty good dude" I nodded. After killing so many monsters i would usually feel bad, but i don't and that's what got me more worried than all the scratch's i have from the fight. Janna told me I've become more aggressive and more uncaring over the years which could explain why i don't feel remorse but the question i keep asking myself is 'Why?'

"You ok dude?" I got up and dusted my self off. I changed my sword back to my dimensional scissors.

"Yeah I'm fine tom, we should get going" He nodded and we began walking towards Mewni. I couldn't take my eyes off of the Mewni Castle, what was once a symbol of protection and hope is now the symbol for hate and fear. We were still hours away from Mewni and i had decided we might have to set up camp and continue tomorrow. I just hoped we would get there in time before anything bad happens to star.

"So what are you gonna do ounce we get there" Tom asked as i looked at him

"I don't know, I'm gonna figure out a way to end this war before it gets serious" Tom stopped walking and looked at me

"Are you doing this just for star?" I glared at tom

"Where did that question come from" I can tell tom was serious by the glare he gave me

"Marco just answer me" I wanted to say I'm doing this for all of Mewni but id be lying. Ever since i was banned i didn't love Mewni like i used to, the people didn't care to hear both sides of story, all they know is that Eclipsa returned and i was on her side and that was the last straw for me and my connection with Mewni and its people. Sometimes i wished it was different but they didn't give me a chance.

"I'm gonna be honest I'm doing this for star, Mewni could fall and all id be worry about is if Star is ok or not" Tom smiled which made me confused

"I don't blame you marco, mewmans can be really judgmental" He said snickering. I didn't find it funny only concerning and i think Tom knew it

"Ahem...any who its getting dark we should set up camp here" I nodded and we made a little Camp with a campfire in the middle. Tom also put a protective dome around so nothing could get in or out because i do sleep walk. Tom and i were exhausted so we hit the bed or sleeping bags. Tom looked over at me.

"Hey Marco you know i got your back...right" This question confused me more than the star one and it began to concern me

"Of course tom, i got your back too"

"Ok just asking" I got up and looked at him

"Tom is everything alright man, you've been asking some weird questions lately" He looked at me and layed back down

"Nothing just thinking alot today that's all, we should get some sleep" I shrugged my shoulders and layed back down. The air was cool and there was just the perfect amount of wind and warmth from my blanket so i was out fast.

I heard noise coming from nearby and it woke me up. It sounded like humming. I got up and looked at the camp fire and saw a figure sitting on a log roasting a hotdog on the fire. I wasn't afraid but curious, i knew it wasn't tom because i saw him sleeping on the other side of our camp. I walked over and sat down next to the figure trying to see who it was but it was to dark and it had a cloak on. I wanted to ask it who he was and it wants but it was like an outside force was preventing to do it as if it was controlling my actions and thoughts. It gave me a stick with a hotdog on it, i began to roast it while looking at the fire. the figure stopped humming and was lost in the fire's glaze

"Beautiful isn't it?" I looked at the figure then back at the fire.

"Yeah it is" It was quite for a bit until he put his stick down.

"What brings you back to Mewni Marco Diaz" I couldn't ask how it knew i had been here before, i could only answer back

"Here for a friend" It took its mask off to reveal a man, but i couldn't see his face...not yet.

"I had friends once but they're all gone now, I'm all that's left" He said breaking the stick in half, i looked at him frightened.

"I've mad some bad choices with good people" He said rubbing his chin. He then looked at me

"I'm not evil, I'm just different than the rest of these mewmans" I didn't speak, i only listened. its voice sounded familiar but it couldn't quite put my finger on it

"They don't know what's its like to be in peace, all they know is war and corruption" He got up but kept his eyes on the fire

"These mewmans don't fight with purpose, unlike fire...it burns with a purpose" I started looking at the fire

"Its peaceful, beautiful and powerful, it has no limits and can create beauty...or destroy it" He gripped his fist

"You are destined for great things Marco Diaz" He said looking at me in just the right lighting to where i can see his face

"Kalex..." He picked up the stick and sat back down then nodded at me. I couldn't believe it, i knew it was a dream but this meant something huge but i was only focused on listening to him as if he was my teacher

"This is our home Marco and they're destroying" I only listened and kept my mouth shut

"All i ever wanted is peace and for Senaz to return to her former beauty" He got up again and walked to edge of the camp

"A war is coming Marco, i need you to be ready for anything...you're more important to Mewni's survival than you know" I walked to him

"You mean Queen Mewni or This Mewni" he looked at me

"Both" The world started to shack and he started to Morph into different people. Then it stopped on me in the Red Sun armor

"Ill see you soon Marco...be safe" He disappeared while the world broke around me.

I woke up and saw tom up and putting the fire out. The sun wasn't up yet so i assumed it was early

"You had a bad dream, i heard you saying Kalex and whole bunch of other names" I got up and rubbed my eyes while he sat next to me.

"Yeah, i rather not talk about" He nodded and we both collected our stuff and began walking towards Mewni again, until we saw an explosion in front of us. I looked up and saw...Moon in the sky in her Butterfly form, she landed down

"Marco...Tom" She said with a menacing voice

"Queen Moon we came to check on star" Tom said glad to see her

"i know why you're here" Then she looked at me

"But why are YOU here" I walked up to her

"You can ban me, you can have a bounty on my head for all i care but you'll never keep me away from star and i don't care how much you hate me for my decisions" Her emotion didn't change

"And right now i think you need all the help you can get...Moon" Me and her glared each other down for what felt like hours. She finally turn around

"We'll speak later Marco, both of you get on my back" Me and tom didn't hesitate. She flew up and headed to Mewni. I was able to see all of Mewni from here, all of its destruction. I noticed fire in the distance behind us, it was engulfing the woods. I looked at it and thought about how much destruction its causing. I took a step back in my mind and saw its beauty as well, it reminded me of the Red Suns and how much they saw fire as beautiful and powerful. And that moment i saw the beauty of it, the concept of it. When there is fire there is death and destruction...but there is also life and new beginning for all in its power. I shook my head trying to lose those thoughts and focused on the situation at hand...no matter how much the fire called to me.

 **Thanks for reading guys and i hope you like it, i tried a different form of writing than my usual and focused on the symbols of fire and how it could affect the story rather than just focus on the plot**

 **Till next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	31. Chapter 4: The Agreement

Kingdom of Sol

June 6, 2019

Mewni castle

Chapter 4: The Agreement

We finally arrived at Mewni after like 30 minutes of tom and Moon arguing over how to handle the civil war. Tom suggested in going all out War, but Moon wanted to do it the peaceful way and hear the people out. I honestly didn't give a damn, all i wanted was to see star and make sure she's ok. Moon dropped us off in the throne room before turning back into her mewman form.

"Go check on star tom, Marco come with me we need to talk" Moon looked at me and signaled me to follow her. I walked behind her as she led me to her meeting room. We entered the room and locked the door so no one could get in. I sat down on the opposite side of the table of where Moon was siting.

"So..what did you want to talk about" I said crossing my arms. Moon glared at me as if i was supposed to know what she wanted to talk about

"I need to know whether you're on our side...or there's" I glared at her

"Ill choose whatever damn side i want, remember you gave me the title as Mewni's Greatest Traitor" she stood up visibly angry

"So you're not on our side" I shook my head

"I'm not here to fight your war...not again, I'm here to check on star" Moon glared at me this time her eyes were staring into my soul.

"You didn't fight our war, you WERE the war" I felt a burning sensation of rage fill me.

"I was DEFENDING Mewni from you and your family, i mean i Killed Eclipsa for FUCKS sake" Moon only gripped her hand

"No you didn't SHE STILL ALIVE YOU IDIOT" i didn't focus on the fact that Eclipsa was somewhat still alive,I wasn't in control of myself anymore, i felt hate over take me. I pulled out my dimensional scissors and they formed into a sword.

"Call me an idiot one...more...time" Moon only stood there shocked and staring at me

"M-Marco...your eyes their...black" I didn't know what to say. I ran to a mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were jet black, they slowly turned back to normal as my anger faded.

"I'm sorry Queen Moon, I didn't mean to burst out like that" She walked next to me and hugged me. I was shocked, i didn't know what to do so i hugged back. I heard sniffling and she began to cry.

"Marco i don't know what to do without river, i don't know how long i can do this until i break and the only reason i haven't yet is because...i don't want star to see me that way" I hugged her tighter, here i was angry at her without remembering about River's death

"Moon if it comes to it i'll fight for star, so that she wont have to see you that way" Moon walked towards the door and opened it.

"Star's in her room if you want to see her, thanks for the talk but i think Eclipsa did something to you which would explain your black eyes, Ill look into it later"

"What about the war" She looked at her purple arms

"I don't know, but if it comes to it ill put it down for good"

"We...will put it down, but Moon don't tell star this happened i don't want her to worry" She nodded and walked away. I collapsed down to the ground and looked at my hands and saw my veins turn..

"Purple...No..." I ran to cabinet and grabbed gloves for my hands so star wouldn't see it. I just sat there for what felt like days looking at my arms. All my veins were purple and it scared the hell out of me. I didn't know what it meant but i knew it wasn't good. I heard running towards across the door, and looked up from my arms and put my sleeve down,

"Marco you here" I knew that voice...a voice that i missed with every atom in my heart. I stood up and saw her.

"Star..." I couldn't help but tear up. She looked at me and walked closer. I began to cry a little bit.

"Oh my god MARCO!" She ran towards me embracing me as i did her. We began crying in each other's arms. I pulled back and kissed her on her forehead

"Star i missed you SO much" Star cupped my checks and began crying again

"Me too Marco...you have no idea" We embraced again and didn't let go. I felt at peace for once in a long time, its like whenever I'm with her i feel at peace like nothing bad can happen. She just made me...happy. She pulled back kissed me and stood that way for awhile not knowing whether this could be or last time doing this or not.

"I still cant believe after all this time..i never thought I'd see you again" Star smiled at me making me just want to kiss her again.

"I'm never leaving again star" I hugged her

"Never?"

"Never"

Tom walked in on us and began clapping.

"You two are making so much noise" I glared at tom

"Chill man just messing with you, Queen Moon wants to see us...ALL OF US" He said laughing while walking away. I looked at star who still had her head buried in my chest. I put my chin on her head not wanting to move.

"You ready princess" She mumbled something but i didn't know what she said

"Star?" She looked at me smiling making my heart skip a beat

"I guess" She backed up

"We can finish after ok?" I teased. She laughed and punched me on the arm. We walked to Mewni shoulder to shoulder never moving apart like we were glued together. We found Moon and Tom talking. I looked around and found Lesa sitting on the couch cleaning her sword and Rhombulus fixing some magic orb.

"Lesa stayed huh?" Star nodded and we walked over to Moon. She looked up at us.

"I only need you for a minute but we need to get some things cleared up" She looked at me

"I still have some hate in my heart for you marco after my husbands death, i know you meant well which is why I'm willing to try to accept you again but it will take time" I nodded

"But i need to know if your with us in this war even if you don't care for Mewni anymore" Star looked at me worried of what my response may be, Tom and Moon looked at me awaiting my answer.

"I'm only doing this for star. I will help you fight this war, only if you unban me from Mewni" Moon nodded and we shook hands.

"The more the merrier" Lesa said sitting up and walking towards me. I looked at her grinning

"Good to see you too Lesa"

"Marco i need to ask you something" Star walked in front of me

"Ask him what exactly" Lesa smiled at star

"Nothing serious princess, plus he's not my type" I heard tom snicker in the background

"Lets meet up tomorrow, i have some catching up to do today" Lesa looked at me and star, she nodded and walked away.

"Star what was that about?" Star looked at me

"Sorry hehe" Star put he guard down

"Meet me in my room later ok, i kinda wanna ask you something just not here"

"Sure star i'll meet you there in a bit K?" Star smiled and hugged me and walked to her room. I walked to a window that showed all of Mewni in its former glory now destroyed by war and...Fire. I kept looking at Mewni and wondering how it went downhill so fast. I looked at my hands still riddled with purple veins, i thought of star.

"How am i gonna tell her"

"More importantly how is she going to react" I looked around trying to figure out who i just heard until i remembered the voice. A voice that can only ne associated with fear. Eclipsa. I tried to forget her voice, but it kept play like a broken record...over and over and over again.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you like it**

 **Till next time section 30 out!**


	32. Chapter 5: A Reunited Legion

Kingdom of Sol

June 6, 2017

Mewni Castle

Chapter 5: Reunited Legion

I entered my room and paced back and fourth not believing that Marco is actually back. Never thought i would see him again to be honest but I'm over the moon that he's finally here. I went into my closet and changed from my dress into something more 'casual' as Marco would call it. I walked out expecting to see Marco sitting on my bed already...but no Marco. I didn't want to go out and rush him so i stayed in my room and looked at my wand for a bit. Someone knocked on my door

"Can i come in?" Hearing Marco's voice i opened the door and let him in. He walked in and sat on his bed. I noticed that he was wearing gloves on his hands, it wasn't cold in here so i wondered why he had them on but i pushed the thought aside.

"You huh...wanted to talk to me" I walked over and sat next to him.

"So you're gonna help us fight this?" He nodded but didn't say anything which concerned me

"You ok Marco?" He looked at me and smile

"Yeah..I'm just happy to see you" I could tell by the sound of his voice that's not why he was quite

"Marco you cant fool me" I gave him a sly brow and he sighed

"Star I've been through alot ever since i was banned here, now that I'm back i don't really know how to react" I rested my head on his shoulders as he rubbed my hair.

"Its ok Marco, my mom knows you didn't kill my Dad" I began to well up with tears and marco hugged me

"I'm so sorry star, i never wanted anybody to get hurt" He looked at his hand

"Even Heckapoo" I hugged him tighter never wanting to let go. He put his check on my head.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I looked up at him

"You know we don't have electricity here right" he smiled and pulled out his laptop from his bag with 3 different Macky Han movies.

"AWW YES PUT IT IN PUT IT IN!" He smiled and put in the movie and we began watching it, while laying down on the bed. I rested my head on his chest while he rubbed my hair as we watched the movie. I wasn't a huge fan of those type of a movies but i didn't care what we watched i just wanted to spend time with...my best friend?. I thought about if we were ever gonna date and are we now, i mean we've treated each other like couples, but i thought...are we a couple. I looked at Marco as he watched the movie.

"Hey Marco"

"Mhm star?"

"Are we a couple or just friends" I saw his face change fast from relax to nervous

"Huh do you want to be a couple, cause if you do I'm totally cool with that but if not I'm ok with that too i just don't want to ruin our friendship-" I kissed Marco hopefully answering his question. He looked at me and smiled.

"That answer you?" He nodded and kissed me back.

"Yes it does" We layed back down and watched the movie until he fell asleep. My mom opened the door.

"Star we need to...oh" She looked at me and Marco watching a movie.

"Sorry mom i was just-"

"Its ok star don't worry you two look...cute together" I blushed from her comment

"Thanks" She smiled at me

"Well we will be giving a speech to the people tomorrow addressing recent events, so i need you two up early"

"Sure mom ill wake him up tomorrow" She walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my princess"

"Goodnight Mom" She smiled and walked away closing the door. At that moment i felt as if i had everything, a loving parent, great friends and Marco. I was more happy than I'd been for a long time. I layed my head back on his chest and fell asleep at peace...something i haven't been able to do in a long time.

The next morning i woke up and looked at Marco who was still out cold. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him assuming he'd probably be out more for a little while. I got up trying not to make to much noise and began to clean my room before mom walked in and lectured me about how easy it is to keep your room clean even though she knew i wasn't the clean type. I walked out of my room after cleaning and looked for mom around the castle. I found her siting down in the meeting room with Lesa and Romby. 'Guess tom isn't up yet' I though to myself as i sat down at the table.

"Good morning star how did you sleep"

"Like I've never sleep before, its the first time I've slept a full night" Mom looked at me confused

"You and Marco didn't...do anything..right?" I was shocked she even asked that question.

"What no mom we just had a little movie night" I said glaring at her

"Just making sure star, you cant get mad at me for worrying"

"Marco isn't like that mom" She nodded and hugged me

"I know star" She sat back down

"Go wake up Tom and Marco" I nodded and got up

"Uhh where is tom anyway?" Mom looked at me as if i just said something stupid

"Take a wild guess" I laughed and walked out of the room and let Lesa and Mom talk about "Grown up stuff". Tom was sleeping on the throne, something he always used to do when he would stay over we got used to it after awhile. I walked to him on the throne and punched him in the arm

"OWW...star why did you-" I only glared at him and he knew what it meant

"Ugh i'll be in the meeting room in a minute" He said rubbing his arm. I walked to my room to wake up marco, i opened the door to my surprise he's already up.

"Oh Marco you're up already" Something about him bothered me though. I looked closely and saw that his eyes weren't the dark brown i loved, it was purple. I wiped my eyes and looked again and they were back to normal

"Marco you ok?" He looked at me

"Oh hey star sorry i was still waking up" He walked up and hugged me.

"Sweet dreams?" He asked

"Yeap..all about you" He smiled and kissed my head

"Time to get the day started hopefully this speech can calm the people down"

"Yeah me too, I'm sure it'll be fine" We both walked to the meeting room and saw everyone there. We sat down and mom looked at Marco

"Morning Marco"

"Morning Moon" I looked at the both wondering what that was all about, i guess they still have bad blood.

"So in a few we're all gonna be heading down to the front of the castle and Moon and star will address the people and there concerns" Lesa said looking at all of us.

"Now because you're known as the Traitor of Mewni Marco you're gonna have to wear a mask" Marco looked up at Lesa...i could tell he was mad

"No..they'll see my face and know that I'm not what they think i am" Lesa glared at Marco

"Your choice then" Lesa looked at mom

"Sound good Moon" Mom was looking at Marco when Lesa asked her

"Yes that is it" We stood up and walked to the front of the castle. While walking i looked at Marco who had a straight face on...he looked so cute.

"Marco are you sure you'll be ok out there" He looked at me and smiled

"Yeah ill be fine plus if anything happens we can always run inside right?"

"Ok just a warning they like to throw sand when their mad" Me and laughed as we walked outside to see 100s of people waiting for there queen. Mom and i walked up to stand and began to speak.

"I know you're sick of the wars, the destruction, the death, but so are we and fighting us isn't going to help...let us join forces again to make Mewni a safe place for our children and a place of peace...a heaven". Everyone looked at each other in the crowds and began to agree with her words. They didn't see marco cause he was standing in the back with his hoodie on.

"Let us become a one nation, one Kingdom, We are all Mewman lets fight for something good, something that will benefit ALL of us" The crowd was now roaring and cheering, i didn't believe that they were happy with her words. I thought maybe there wasn't going to be a civil war after all.

"As citizens of Mewni let us-" Lesa ran past me

"MOON WATCH OUT!" Lesa jumped and caught an arrow headed to mom.

"Mom!?" I ran to her while Marco pulled out his sword

"Mom you ok" She nodded and looked at Lesa. The citizens were running around scared for their lives...who could blame them.

"Thank you Lesa" Lesa didn't look up, she only looked at the arrow she caught.

"Oh my god..." Marco ran up to her and looked at the arrow

"MOON GET STAR OUT OF HERE NOW!" Marco looked at the road and saw a knight...with a Red Sun on its Chest Plate.

"MOON GO!" Marco and Lesa went into there battle stance but the knight disappeared into the crowd. We all ran inside and told the guards to calm everyone down.

'Marco what's going on" He looked at Lesa and walked towards me

"Star you wouldn't understand, but incase you do...That knight was a Red Sun" The room went silent. I knew who they were, Lesa used to tell me stories of how strong and fast there group was. But Marco knew the story almost as well as Lesa. Mom though was more shocked than i was

"The Knights of Mewni?" Lesa nodded at Mom. She sat down and rubbed her head still in shock of what or who she just saw

"Lesa was that Alex or O'Ryan or...Kalex" Lesa looked down at the floor

"I...don't know only we can put that armor on so one of them is alive...but how". Marco looked at Mom

"I need to talk to Eclipsa...Now" Moon looked at Marco and I

"She already knows Queen" Romby said

"Ill uncrystal her head just give me time" Marco sat next to Mom and started to rub his eyes

"Marco what are going to do they're a HUGE threat" Marco looked at Mom

"I don't know but i do know...that the Red Suns have returned..."

 **Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed. Things are gonna get alot more interesting from now on now that we know of the RED SUNS RETURN!. It was a joy to write this chapter. Shout out to crysky for reading over the chapter before release much appreciated**

 **Till Next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	33. Chapter 6: The Forgotten Knights

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni Castle

Chapter 6: The Forgotten Knights

"I don't know but i do know...that the Red Suns have returned..." I couldn't believe what i had just said..neither could Lesa. I could tell from looking at her eyes she was in complete disarray, i mean i would too if i were in her position. I was simply waiting for Rhombulus to give the green so i could ask Eclipsa a few questions. Star on the other hand was confused on what was going, i just didn't want her to get caught into this. What seemed like a short skirmish between a Kingdom and its people could be the start of something bigger...and that thought freighted me.

"Marco answer me!" I looked at star completely lost has to what she said

"I'm sorry star what happened" She glared at me

"Why are you going to talk to Eclipsa" I got up and walked in front of her

"Star its a long story...me and Lesa just need to ask her a couple questions" Star crossed her arms and pouted

"IF your going I'm going" Moon grabbed star's arm

"No your are not"

"Mom i have to what if something happens"

"Exactly what if something happens to you star, you're not going star; Lesa and Marco can handle this" Rhombulus walked back

"She's ready" I nodded at Lesa and we walked to Eclipsa in his Crystal Room. I walked in and saw here front stage center, she glared at me and Lesa as we walked closer

"Well hello Marco, good to see you again" She said as i glared back at her. All the destruction, death she caused and all she said was..hello i couldn't let my anger get the best of me so i tried my best to relax.

"I came here to ask you about the-"

"Red Suns i know" I didn't know how she knew but she did and it confused me

"How did you know"

"Everything you know; i know...I'm a part of you Marco" She smiled at me, at the moment it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was finding out how the Red Suns are still active.

"Red Suns...how are they here...how are they ALIVE!?" Lesa yelled

"So angry...well it makes since being the last of your group..."

"I _was_ the last of my group...now answer" Eclipsa's smile faded and she focused on Lesa

"I know nothing, that's something you're going to have to ask Mewni" Lesa gripped her hands and walked closer to Eclipsa

"SHE'S DEAD YOU IDIOT!" I don't know what came over me but i walked up to her and grabbed her arm

"ENOUGH! If she says she's alive we have to find her!" Lesa pulled away and glared at me

"I never said she was alive but then again i know as much as you" Eclipsa stared at me making me uncomfortable

"We need to find them" Lesa looked at me and i could tell she wanted me to go with her

"Do you know where they might be" I turned to Eclipsa; she looked at both of us

"Maybe the Butterfly Temple or the Nebula's Well" Just hearing that name got me mad.

"But i thought the Butterfly Temple sank?" Eclipsa shook her head

"If so then explain the Knights returning...their armor was in the temple" I looked at Lesa

"We need to check there first"

"Agreed" I turned to see star walking in

"Looks like you're going to need some back up" I shook my head and walked to her

"No star its dangerous i don't want you getting hurt...or worse"

"Marco i can handle myself"

"Star i don't care...you're staying here, moon needs you more now than ever" I knew star would argue to death but if it regards her safety...so would I

"Marco i cant just let you go by yourself"

"He wont I'm going with him" She turned to see Tom walking in the room

"Me too, this is my fight...i know the Red Suns better than anyone" Lesa said walking up to me, star looked at me

"Just...be safe; I love you Marco" She hugged me and i hugged back

"I love you too star" I turned to Eclipsa who was just staring at me the whole time

"Ill see you soon...Eclipsa"

"Likewise" Rhombulus crystalized her again and we all walked out of the room to tell Moon of our mission. It took a little bit of explaining to do but once i was able to explain our mission she agreed.

"Seems you have everything planed" I nodded at moon. She turned to star

"Star you and Rhombulus will head down to the Nebula's Well" Star and Rhombulus were shocked by her order...but so was i

"Moon star could get hurt"

"I know Marco but i cant leave this castle i have to manage this Civil war so i trust star can do a simple check and head back here" Star looked at me and was making the face she makes when she wants to ask you something, frankly i already knew what it was

"No star you're going with Rhombulus" She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Fine but be carful Marco"

"I know star...you too" I walked to the back of the castle with Tom and Lesa to began our mission.

"Listen Marco, i know you saw Kalex's memories and all but i know them more than anyone...let me lead this mission"

"That's what i intended i knew this would be personal to you" She smiled and we got on our horse

"We better hope they're not against us" Tom looked at Lesa

"After the assassination attempt...i think they're at least against us" Lesa looked down

"Lord help us all" She rode off with us following her, heading to the Butterfly Temple...or what was left of it

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Till Next time SECTION 30 OUT!**


	34. Chapter 7: Lost Temple

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni, Butterfly Temple

Chapter 7: Lost Temple

It was dark and cold, i couldn't tell whether we were close to the Temple or if we were still hours away. I looked at tom who was half asleep but some how was able to ride his horse. I then looked at Lesa who was looking forward and had been since we left the castle. I don't blame her though, this mission means alot to her.

"How long until we're there" I asked hoping it wouldn't take to long

"About three to five minutes..." I turned my head and focused on what was in front of me. I could only think of the possible wars and deaths that can occur if the knights succeed in whatever they're doing. Then i thought about what Kalex had told me...about fire being a hidden beauty. I don't know why it bothered me...but it did. About five minutes went by and we arrived at the Butterfly Temple. I got off my horse and pulled tom off of his, he fell to the ground and looked up

"Wha-what happened"

We're here...The temple" Lesa said walking to the lake

"Or what's left of it" I said following her. She walked up to the shore to see half the temple under water and huge crakes and gapes on it. No one said or mentioned what happened and how it sunk so i was staring at it no knowing how it happened...but a part pf me didn't want to know.

"Tom can you...some how lift the temple up" He looked at me in disbelief

"Marco I'm not a Jedi...but sure i guess"

"How long do you think you could hold it" Lesa asked

"I don't know...how long do you guys need" I looked at Lesa who was unsure of an answer

"We'll just tell you when to drop it" Tom nodded while me and Lesa walked up to the shore ready to walk in and investigate. Tom called upon the underworld and its power and pulled the temple up, the view was amazing...the fire and how it held it up...the way it just circled and orbited the temple walls was astonishing as if the view didn't pull me in enough the sound the fire made as it pulled it up was as if it was a threat lingering in the shadows...like it held a deeper darker meaning behind its beauty. I stood there looking at the fire, i couldn't move.

"Marco what are you doing...i cant keep this temple up for a long time" I looked at tom who was telling me to go inside. Lesa was already walking in; i followed her inside. It was dark and wet, we kept walking in trying to find a way to the Red Suns floor which was beneath us. Lesa found a tube that lead to the Red Sun's floor signaled by a Red Sun. We jumped in, once we hit the bottom i realized the room was lit by torches that someone had just put up.

"Someone's here" Lesa said grabbing her sword. I looked around and saw no one, but i did notice something else that frightened me even more

"Lesa look...the knight armors are gone" She looked over at where the knight armor stands would be...but they were gone.

"I guess they are back" Lesa didn't say anything only looking at where the knight armor would be. I felt the temple shake and began to descend

"Lesa we need to go NOW!" I grabbed her arm and led her to the tube.

"We cant get up there in time" I looked at Lesa and she grabbed her swords and stabbed the wall cracking it

"Hold your breathe" She said before pulling the sword out. The water burst through the walls giving us a chance to swim to the surface. We grabbed the floating stones and pulled up from the ice cold water. I turned back and saw that temple was still there and looked higher than before. i turned my head to Lesa who was looking forward and getting up fast

"What Lesa" I turned toward tom who was fighting...the Red Suns. I ran over and pulled out om sword ready to fight, but i we were out numbered by the Red Suns and the Mewmans who wanted to end the Butterfly linage. I looked at Lesa who still was looking at a knight. The knight walked toward us and chained us together; they had two soldiers put spears at my back incase i fought back.

"Keep your eyes on the boy" He said pointing to me. Lesa walked up to him but was pulled back by the other 2 knights.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lesa was yelling at the top of her lungs trying to grab the main knight.

"Why are you DOING THIS" the knight waved off the other 2 knights and approached her.

"Because this land... _belongs to US!"_ The main knight hit her over the head knocking her out cold, they did the same to tom. I could only stand there holding my sword before i felt a sharp pain on the back of my head; i fell over. I only heard a few things before i blacked out.

"Let the flames take over...become what you've been avoiding...Become what you must...your fate is already decided...Sol"

 **Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed. Sorry for being gone for so long i was occupied with school and a couple new games came out that i wanted to try out so i was pretty busy, I've been getting a lot of questions regarding Kingdom of Sol and its direction; and all i have to say is i already have the ending set up and the story done all i need to do is just write it out, I was also asked about ANOTHER sequel to this story and again all i have to say is a sequel is being brainstormed in my head...BUT most likely wont be released till 2018 around the same time i decided to start making the Red Suns story, hopefully all your questions were answered regarding the future of this story.**

 **Till next time Section 30 out!**


	35. Chapter 8: Mewni's Storm

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni, Remnants of Nebula's Well

Chapter 8: Mewni's Storm

Confused...fear. Those were the only emotions i can feel right now, i opened my eyes and found myself laying on the grass in front of a building that looked like it had collapsed on its self. I didn't remember what had happened before or how i got here. I tried getting and but i struggled and fell back down; i was weak...but why. All i remember was riding over here with Romby and a storm formed. I don't remember anything after that and it confused me. I looked behind me and saw a fire in the distance caused by the lighting strikes. The fire put fear in my heart, i don't know why but...it rubbed me the wrong way' when i see fire i see...death. I looked next to me and saw Romby who was out cold. I ran next to him shaking him to try to get him up.

"Romby get up..." He kept shaking him...nothing; i got more worried by the minute hoping he wasn't dead.

"Romby come on we need to get out of here" I finally managed to get him up, he got up and rubbed his...head? or crystal Head i don't know what he calls it.

"Princess are you ok?"

"I'm fine Romby do you remember what happened?" He shook his head standing up

"Are you ok Romby...any bruises that need kissin?" He looked at me shocked

"HEHE I'm just messing with you, but come on we need to find shelter and soon" We both looked at the approaching storm that typhoons. We ran in the shed next to the collapsed building hoping this could last. Romby looked at the collapsed building.

"Star that's it! that's were the Nebula's Well is under the ruins!" I looked at the fallen building and remembered it. Its were we fought Eclipsa...this is where my father died. I looked at Romby who already knew what i was thinking.

"I know its going to be difficult, but we need to make sure the area is clear before heading back home.." I gripped my wand and stood up

"I need to go by myself, you keep an eye on the storm"

"Princess I'm going with y-"

"Please...I need to go by myself...'' Romby looked somberly at me and nodded

"Ok..but make it quick ok?'' i nodded and walked out and approached the ruins, as i got closer more memories came back. I remembered what he said to me before he died...the look on Marco's face. I don't blame Marco for his death, i know he wasn't going to kill him. It was that _BITCH_ Eclipsa who did it. I stopped in front of the building looking at it, the wind blowing my hair and relaxing me. I always found the wind to be peaceful, it calmed me down when i was mad and brought me hope when i was sad. I walked out around the ruins and found a door to the bottom floor and i entered. I found myself in a damp a cave. I lit up my wand so i could see where i was going. The storm was getting louder, it only warned me that i had little time to check the area. I looked around an saw no one...until i heard a voice call my name...a female voice.

"Star" I jerked around trying to find out who said it

"Who said that?'' Silence fell around the room. I saw a glow in the distance, marco always said 'don't go towards the light' I never knew what he meant but this light seemed harmless. Once i was close enough i saw what it was.

"The Nebulas Well'' I turned around and saw a tall women walk up to me. I pulled out my wand put she placed her hand on it...shutting it down.

"How did you-" she place her hand on my shoulders

"My...you look just like your Mother its shocking" She stepped closer and i could barley see but i noticed she had long hair and purple eyes.

"Who are you?" She stepped back into the shadows

"The more important question is why are you here?" I walked back

"You think ill just tell you why I'm here" She nodded

"You need to trust me, after all I'm _family"_ I was shocked hearing that

"Shocking isn't it?" She spread her arms open and two orbs formed at her fingertips

"The amount of knowledge hidden from you is worrying...but you'll see them someday" She started to...disappear

"What's happening to you?" I said in frightened tone

"Don't be afraid Star..you and i will meet again" She walked up to me and kissed my forehead but i couldn't see what she looked like because the light from the well was fading as well.

"You remind me of myself curious, loving and...powerful, just be careful with it you might do more damage than good sweetie" I nodded

"Well time for me to go; as well as you star...the storm is close by...and with it... _Fire"_ she disappeared leaving me scared to death. My wand turned back on and i made a break for it. I ran out of the ruins and saw the storm close by

"Princess we need to leave now!" Romby ran to the horses nearby

"Come on!" I bolted to the horse and we rode off to Mewni. At the back of my head i still wondered who that lady was, she said we are family but she didn't explain which side of the family. She obviously knows about the wand and is clearly a butterfly...but i didn't see marks an her cheeks. It really bugged me not knowing who she was...but she said we would meet again..right?

"I hope so" I thought

 **Thanks for reading**

 **till next time Section 30 out!**


	36. Chapter 9: Warriors Of Mewni

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni, Unknown

Chapter 9: Warriors of Mewni

I slowly opened my eyes and felt drops of rain hit my face. I looked up and saw nothing but clouds, rain and lightning, hearing mumbling next to me i look to see Lesa sitting on the ground. I noticed once i looked around that i was in a jail cell with Lesa and tom who was sitting up and playing with sticks.

"Good to see you're ok dude" Tom said

"Ah you're up welcome home Marco" Lesa said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Lesa were are we?" i groaned sitting up

"I don't know some kind of room, they put us in here when we were out"

"What..who?" she glared at me

"The Red Suns" I instantly remembered what had happened before i ended up in here. Lesa was in a pissed mood i think anyone who was looking at her could easily see. A guard walked up and opened the gates. Lesa glared at the guard not saying a word.

"You're all being requested to be seen...follow me" I got up with Lesa and tom following behind me. I noticed Lesa was quite but her steps held noticeable weight to them like if she was...scared of something or someone. We walked into a room, i looked around and saw 4 knights and some armored mewmans; i was guessing they were rebels of some kind. The knights looked at us and we approached them with chains being put on our hands so we couldn't attack or anything, not like i even thought of it though. Lesa stepped in front of me and tom, i walked next to her.

"Lesa...relax...remember what our mission was, we did it now we need to find a way out of here; just don't do anything that will provoke them" The knights walked up to us

"Pftt..please Marco they wont hurt us" Lesa glared at the knight in the middle

"So this is what you've become...rats in a hole hiding from the ones protecting you" She walked up to the middle knight. The Mewman rebels tried to pull her back but she gave a glare at them as if she was saying 'touch me and you die' the guards backed away.

"So go ahead and confirm my theory...take off the helmet so i can see who I'm talking to" The knight looked at me and shook his head

"Why bring her into this?" The knight asked me. Lesa stepped back and was shaking her head

"...No...no it cant be" The knight took off his helmet and it revealed to be...Kalex. The other 3 knights took off theirs; i was in utter shock but that was nothing compared to what Lesa was feeling. Alex, O'Bryan, and jess...the Knights of Mewni. Lesa pulled out her sword an proceeded to stab Kalex out of rage but Kalex stepped right and caught her hand mid attack. The guards ran up and punched her in the stomach causing her to collapse to the ground. I ran to her making sure she was ok. The guards walked up to me and i felt rage and anger take over. I grabbed one by the throat and Tom brunt the other one alive. I held the guard by the throat and i lifted him into the air and threw him across the room; after that Lesa got up and i ran next to her.

"You ok?" She shook her head before they shot chains on our arms, the weight was to great and it caused us to kneel to ground. I tried to get up but the weight was incredible.

"Lesa can i explain myself before you start stabbing people" Kalex said

"NO you bastard; do you know how much hell you're causing on Mewni" Lesa yelled trying to stand up but failing

"Lesa that's our home...they took it from us!"

"So how did you get those Mewmans to help you if you want them gone?" Alex walked up to us

"They want the butterflies gone from Mewni and a new Ruler; we want to bring back Senaz its a win win situation" Lesa glared at him

"Your doing it all wrong Kalex, there's a better way to do this" I said grabbing his attention

"Marco listen to what i have to say..." He kneeled next to me

"Security through authority. Justice through order. Happiness through Power" At that moment i could tell he was explaining his beliefs and motives.

"Give up your ideals of freedom and embrace those ideals...freedom is a lie. Only a strong power can protect you from what's coming...I'm not your enemy. My methods might be unusual but my end goal is to protect Mewni from its worst enemy...itself" He got up and walked in front of me leaving me dumbfounded. His words stuck to me as if they were explaining his future empire's code or belief or anthem. But a sudden feeling of rage filled me. I stood up filled with anger not caring about the weight of the chains; i could see Kalex was looking at me...impressed.

"Your way of thinking is dark, your lust for power and slavery, you haven't seen or met the light. You're sick...what this dimension really wants is a great leader that will unite us all against the powers who divide us and be one with the lord and work with him to restore peace here...and everywhere" I stood there waiting for his response. He only glared at me.

"And that is our problem...you fight for what seems like peace behind smoke in mirrors" The weight of the chains caught up to me forcing me to collapse to my knees. The storm outside grew bigger and the wind knocked out all the lights. The knights put there helmets back on.

"Tell the group to meet up with the remainder of the rebels we'll meet at HQ" Kalex said to Alex, he nodded and the rest of the knights took everyone else leaving the building. Kalex kneeled next to Lesa who was glaring at him.

"Remember what my dad use to say when you used to feel alone" Lesa looked at him somberly

"Yeah... he would say 'Whenever you feel alone...look towards the stars...because no matter where you go...they'll always be there'" he nodded with a tear sliding down from his face

"I still think about him sometimes...i wonder what would've been different if he were alive" Lesa said

"I always think about him...he's with us both" Lesa glared at him and he noticed

"I wish things could've been different...I'm doing this to bring back Senaz...for all us" Lesa didn't say a thing only looking at the ground

"You're still my heart...always" He got up and left

"Marco.." I turned my head to Kalex

"Remember what we discussed...the fire..." He said walking away leaving me confused. I looked at Lesa who had tears sliding down her cheeks. The chains disappeared after awhile, I helped up Lesa and we walked outside to two horses left behind. I shared a horse with Lesa while Tom got on his.

"Hey you think she'll be alright?" I looked at Lesa who didn't say anything

"I hope so tom..." We soon made our way to Mewni caught in a storm.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **Till next time Section 30 OUT!**


	37. Chapter 10: A Problem

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni castle

June 7, 2019

Chapter 10: A Problem

I entered the castle hoping Marco would be there as my mom saw me and ran towards me. My mind was racing with what was going on with that storm and what it could mean for Mewni.

"Star where were you!? you've been gone for hours" I walked past her and looked out the balcony to see the storm growing in power. I gazed around the distant trees in an effort to see Marco.

"STAR!"

"WHAT MOM!" Mom walked up to me and was visibly angry

"Star i don't know what is wrong with you but-" I turned and saw Marco running in with Tom and Lesa, i ran toward him and hugged him as tight as i could.

"Marco are you ok" He hugged me back and kissed my head

"Could be better" I heard Lesa explaining to Mom what had happened to them. I heard what they found and what the Red Suns did to them. Marco walked over to Moon to talk. I saw Tom who had been and has been really quite lately and its kinda bothering me. So i walked over to him.

"Tom are you ok you've been well...not you" He looked at me and sighed

"Ok...don't tell ANYONE star ok" I nodded...what he was going to tell me must've been really important if he was acting this way.

"I...had a vision when i was getting Marco a yesterday it was vivid so i didn't care...until the red suns took us and put us in the cell; i saw the vision more clearly...star i saw marco die" My heart skipped a beat when he said 'die'. I looked at him hoping he was gonna say something like 'Ha i was joking' or something like that. But all he did was hung his head

"I'm sorry star.. maybe we can prevent it but i don't see how we would-"

"How did he die" I mustered out. He looked in shock

"Star do you really-"

"Tom...just tell me..." I felt tears coming down my face. I didn't want to know but if i could save him...i just hoped tom was wrong and saw someone else.

"He-"

"Tom come on we need to go the storm is coming!" Marco yelled. Tom looked at me

"Ill tell you later...i just hope i saw something else" I nodded and walked to Marco until Tom grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes.

"Star...keep an eye on him just i case I'm right cause whether you know it...he can either save or destroy Mewni" I looked down and nodded before he let go and walked with me to Marco. Marco grabbed my hand and we walked behind my Mom heading into the meeting hall. I looked at Marco was just looking forward walking...i could tell he was thinking about something. I looked behind and saw tom wave as he walked through a portal heading to the underworld.

"Don't worry about him he's just checking on something" I looked at Marco

"Marco...what happened to you guys back there" I looked at me and kept walking

"Alot...i just need to clear my head" We walked up to the meeting room, Mom looked at me and Lesa

"Before we discuss further plans...i would like to talk to Marco alone" Marco let go of my hand and sat down in front of Mom; he looked at me and smiled.

"Ill be ok star.." I walked up to him and hugged him whispering.

"Be careful" I walked out of the room and spotted Lesa sitting down on a chair outside of the room. She looked sad...angry...confused...i didn't know she had mixed emotions on her face. I sat down next to her and waited till they were done talking. She looked at me in confusion.

"you know why she's talking to him right?" I looked at her and shook my head

"Its about Eclipsa...i think it is" I was more intrigued than confused.

"Why would they be talking about her" She looked away and sighed

"I don't know but he said her name when he was out in the cell" I got up

"Why...did he say anything else?!" She shook her head making me more pissed than before. I looked at the door that lead to the crystal room...where she was.

"She's a manipulator physically and Mentally...especially mentally" I glared at her

"How do you know" She stood up and walked toward me glaring harshly

"Because she's a Butterfly...and an evil one at that" She walked away but turned to look at me

"I have a bad history with your family...I'm hoping you're different, there's alot about Eclipsa your mom doesn't want you to know and especially her connection with magic" I looked at my wand staring at the star in the middle.

"I know I've fought her before" Lesa scoffed

"If you think that was her full power...you haven't begin to scratch the surface...if you have questions just go talk to her"

"You wont tell my mom?" Lesa shook her head

"They're gonna be in there for awhile, plus Romby has to meet up with Omni" Lesa walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder

"Don't be like your past family...be different" She walked away leaving me to my thoughts. Whatever was going with Marco Eclipsa was going to tell me

"One way or another"

 **To start it off I'm sorry for being gone for so long I've just been occupied with school and my life in general, I've decided that i should post a chapter every weekend until Thanksgiving and Christmas break were i will be able to post more frequently, I've also considered on continuing the Hero Gone Rogue story but focusing on more of the aftermath of the story and other characters but wont be till later down the road. Kingdom of Sol has been more of a disappointing story in my opinion and might end up being scrapped...maybe but for now I'm going to continue the story as much as i can. And for a huge group of people who've been asking about the future of the story and the sequel and Prequel i will give some details regarding the two. First off the Red Suns story i fully intend to write starting next year, i know it wont get alot of readers because it wont feature Marco or Star AT ALL but I'm hoping people will give it a chance cause i have some cool ideas for it. Secondly the Sequel, it is being brainstormed by me and my cousin who is also gonna co write for the Red Suns story. We have a couple ideas but i can confirm that it wont be focused around the Butterfly family as much as my current stories but will be more focused on other aspects which some of you might be able to guess by Kingdom of Sol's end. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **Till Next time SECTION 30!**


	38. Chapter 11: Fate Has Plans

Kingdom of Sol

June 7, 2019

Mewni castle

Chapter 11: Fate Has Plans

I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"Lock it behind you" I lock it and sit down in front of Moon who was staring at me

"Let me see your arms" I looked at her initially not understanding what she meant. She looked at my arms and i remembered what she meant; i pulled my sleeve down to reveal my arms with the purple veins. They hadn't grown much since i last saw them.

"There growing huh?" i asked moon who was to busy looking at her arms and mine to answer my question

"Marco i don't know what to make of these marks, i thought they were a sickness spreading through our body...but its not" I closed my eyes and recalled all the times i heard voices echoing in my ears.

"Have you heard voices talk to you before...even if you were alone?" I looked at moon, she looked at me and sighed

"Yes...happens almost every day" i stood up and started to pace the rooms

"Great not only do we have to worry about this stupid voice in our head but the up rise of the Red Suns...again!?" i punched the wall next to me in anger. Moon walked next to me and put her purple covered hand on my shoulder.

"Marco...you can leave this isn't your fight" I looked at her and shook my head. As much as i wanted to leave i just couldn't get up and leave star and Mewni like that...right?. Moon walked away and sat down calmly breathing in and out as is she just ran a marathon

"Queen Moon as much as i would love to go to earth...this is my home and its wars are my wars" I sat on the ground still looking my arms. I need answers and the only person that those answers are Eclipsa.

"I need to talk to Eclipsa maybe she knows something about this" I saw moon give me a sly brow but didn't say anything. I got on my feet and sat down on the chairs again, there was silence in the room...enough to here the murmuring outside, the sounds of clanks of the knights roaming the halls and most importantly Star's voice...her voice is what i kept thinking about.

"Marco" I looked up at her ignoring what i was previously thinking

"Yes...Queen?"

"Do you know the Red Suns true motives?" I looked at her taken back by her question. 'were did that come from' i thought.

"They want back there land...Senaz they call it" Moon rubbed her head clearly stressed by everything

"Ugh...just...ill figure out a plan sometime tomorrow on how we could 'negotiate' with them if we can" Moon said in a tired voice almost like it was hurting her just thinking about it. Moon looked at me and that's when i was able to see the tire in her eyes, the pain, the loneliness. She resembled something that was once full of life and purpose and who ever she was now was just a corpse. Moon couldn't do it much longer without someone to help her out, then river came to mind. Id forgotten him...the outgoing and loving king...that i had killed. Star never blamed me for killing River but at times like this...i do blame myself. I don't regret what i did just i wish i could've saved River. I looked at moon.

"Ill think of something moon...you get some rest" I got up and walked toward the door

"Marco i-"

"No...ill take care of it...please" She nodded as i walked out the room relieved that she had least could get some rest before having to deal with all of this fiasco. I walked out and looked around the castle...no one was in sight. I sat down on the couch in the resting room and stared at the butterfly painting showing different symbols on it. I sat there and thought something i wasn't able to do for along time...think. I felt at peace for a awhile, all the weight of the world and the war lifted off my shoulders, my mind. I was able to feel and see what was really going on in my life, the path I've chosen and could never return from. I called up Jackie just to check on her and how everything was going.

"Hey Jackie" I mustered up a smile and waved, i instantly noticed a mark or...bruise on her eye when she answered. She didn't look like the Jackie i grew up with

"Marco! its so good to here from you" She smiled but i could tell it was a forced smile like she wasn't trying to alert me or anything

"Eh Jackie what happened to your eye"

"What do you mean?" now i knew she didn't want me i know

"Jackie the one on your left what happened to it?" She stopped smiling and looked at me

"Marco nothing happened probably another skateboarding accident i didn't notice" She pushed it off

"Jackie...i know that's not what happened-" I was cut off seeing the huge hand mark on the end of her neck, seeing it built up an incomparable anger i haven't felt in a long time; Jackie the look on my face and covered her neck with a scarf despite it being summer.

"Jackie i wont ask again what the HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Jackie looked stunned by the sheer anger in which i spoke.

"Marco i...i.." Jackie put her hand on her face and began crying softly, i instantly felt a plunder of worry and fear. I was more than determined to find out what happened to her.

"Marco something happened...but i don't know who to tell" Jackie muffled between crying.

"I know you probably have more to worry about than me right now"

"Jackie no I'm here for you, you're my best friend let me help you" She nodded before wiping her eyes

"Last night when i was walking home from Janna's i was...was..."

"Robbed?" She shook her head

"Hit?" She shook her head.

"Kidnapped?" And again she shook her head. I couldn't think of anything else, until i put two and to together. The hand mark on her back and the bags under eyes...she was raped. I looked at her and started to tear up.

"...Jackie was it...no" She started to bawl out again before answering

"I was...raped!" She yelled. I couldn't believe what i had heard, i looked at her but she wasn't crying she just had her head down.

"Jackie...who was it?" She looked at me

"I don't know... i called the cops and they're searching for him but as far as they know it was a robbery" I gripped my fists wishing i could just teleport there and kill the son of a bitch myself.

"Jackie did he-"

"No...nothing happened he just kissed me and did...alot but not what your thinking"

"Jackie i-"

"Marco i have to go but ill call you later...bye" She blew a kiss at me and hung up. I don't know what the kiss was about and frankly at the time i didn't even notice it, i was to stuck up on what had happened. I texted her saying 'if you need me to come i will in a heartbeat Jackie..i'll always be here for you' I put the phone down and plopped down on the couch and just...did nothing for what seamed like hours. I got up to see that it was dark and i remembered that i was going to visit Eclipsa before going to bed. I walked towards the crystal room and saw that it was cracked open. I thought maybe Rhombulus forgot to close it or something so i didn't think much of it. I entered and saw Eclipsa...frozen. I pulled out my scissors and formed my own make shift wand a trick star taught me back on earth before i went "rouge". I melted the diamond until her head was free. She looked at me smiling as if she already knew why i was there

"Why hello there Marco" I glared at her and stopped in my tracks.

"Eclipsa...good to see you" i lied but i wanted to get back on decent terms with her if i was gonna get what i needed from her.

"Marco don't lie...didn't your mother ever tell you not to lie" She said with a deceptive tone

"I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here because they're questions that you are going to answer" I sat down on a broken crystal chair and looked at Eclipsa.

"I trusted you Marco and you betrayed me...how does that make me the bad guy"

"Because you had other plans then what you told me...and you killed River" Eclipsa somberly smiled at me making me more enraged than before.

"My plan was always to kill the high council for what they did to me...and revive my daughter so i could try to make amends with her but clearly you don't support reunions" I gripped my fists and breathed in heavily trying my best to conceal my anger.

"And River well...he was going to kill you so i helped you"

"I know you miss your daughter but all of this wasn't worth it...isn't worth it plus you cant bring people back to life" Eclipsa frowned

"There's a way...i just haven't figured it out yet"

"Eclipsa you CANT bring people back to life" She snickered at my response

"Oh Marco if you only knew-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out finally shutting her up

"I didn't come her to talk about your dead daughter, I'm here because your fucking with my mind and i want you to stop" Eclipsa was taken back by my sudden burst, she was quiet for awhile.

"OHH now you don't wanna talk?"

"Marco let me see your arms"

"Why?"

"LET ME SEE!" It was my turn to be taken back by her outburst. I looked at my arms and slid up my sleeves

"Mhm"

"What?! What do these mean?" She glared at me

"Its the dark magic spreading within you, although its growing slowly indicating that there is conflict in your mind" I kept staring at my hands guessing of all the ways this could hurt someone if not controlled.

"How did i even get this?"

"I don't know i got mine from my wand and using dark spells, maybe you got it a different way"

"Is there a way to stop it from growing?" She shook her head

"Not that i know of, but the dark magic if strong enough can make you do things you don't want to do" I felt sick to my stomach all of a sudden and had to leave.

"Seems like you have a connection with it but your obviously not able to control it...yet" i got up and put my gloves back on.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yea...Eclipsa i wish i could help you but i cant help you wont help yourself, let the past go...for Mewni and of not for your home than do it for your daughter" She smiled at me

"Marco i made my choices long ago but you know what they say' You either die a Hero or live long enough to become the villain' This quote applies to you especially. I felt a sharp pain in my head but i pulled out my make shift wand and pointed it at her

"Remember that quote...could end up saving your life" she said smiling before i crystalized her again. I thought about the quote' how could this save my life...only unless i become the villain' I shook my head again accepting if i die i die a hero...not a villain...but this could be just her again...planting her seeds.

 **Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed**

 **Till next time section 30 out!**


	39. Chapter 12: A Fear Within

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni Castle

June 7, 2019

Chapter 12: A Fear Within

Grass...for miles it continued. The wind blew across my face calming me down and behind me stood a castle while it definitely wasn't Mewni the familiar surrounding area said otherwise. I didn't know where i was or how i got here but i was pulled towards a bright light coming from an object on the grass on top of the hill. It glowed a bright grayish blue and reminded me of someone...but who. I walked up the hill, as i made my way up there felt a sharp pain in my head. Soon i was seeing things...people walk past me, i couldn't tell whether this was reality or a dream; whatever it was i was determined to get to the glowing object. I saw my mom walk past then Tom, Janna, Jackie,...my dad. All people i knew from family to friends until i finally reached it. It was...a wand but nothing that I've seen before the design of it was peaceful...but had its own monster and human touch to it. It was indescribable the edges and curves to it told a story. I reached down to grab it but as soon as i was inches from it the wand flung away from me. I jerked my head towards its direction and saw a hooded man looking down. I couldn't see his face but he had a red hoodie and black jeans...not usually the choice for knight armor. He turned my body toward him feeling much tension between us...like we've had a history together whether that be as enemies...or friends. He looked at me and took off his hoodie revealing his face...and the purple veins that engulfed his arms and up to his neck. He pulled out the wand as t transformed into the opposite of what it was before. Now it was black with streaks of red and purple running across it and the handle covered in purple lines. Just looking at it gave me the chills; i could feel the emptiness, the hatred...the fear within that wand. I looked at his eyes, a sudden wave of memories rushed through my head like a flood. All about the man in front of me...Marco. I looked at him, he squeezed the wand and i realized my surroundings had changed. The grass was dead the sky turned into a red crimson color as the smell of death and fear filled the air. There was destruction everywhere; bodies, fallen buildings, and the swords sticking up from the ground with blood covered on it. I looked around my fear rising...'what had become of my home'. I looked at Marco tears welling up in my eyes.

"WHYYYYYY!" He looked at me emotionless. He took a step sending wave of fear toward my heart and looked at the wand

"She...she told me to...I've become...what i must...FOR MY HOME...FOR MY PEOPLE!"

"WHAT ABOUT ME!...what about us...please Marco stop...its not you, its whatever she made you to be" My heart was filled with fear, my knees trembling and head pounding i tried to walk toward Marco taking small steps.

"This...is my empire my home and _NO ONE_ is going to take that away from me...even you" He pointed the wand at me his eyes now a shade of purple. I stood still hoping he would change his mind.

"Marco please just...come back to me, i need you" i cried my voce cracking through out those words. Again...his emotion unchanged...unfeeling. He closed his eyes and murmured something to himself. A sudden light shot up in the sky and stayed there for what seemed like gathering energy.

"Good bye Star..." I looked at Marco than to the light now shaped like an eclipsed moon shooting towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the light to engulf me...to end me...nothing...but emptiness...silence. I opened my eyes to see my...bed celling. I looked around and saw my room the same i left it after i went to bed. My headache went away and i got up rubbing my head.

*Knock, Knock* I heard knocking on the door and a voice.

"Hey star you up?" Marco's voice. I felt relieved to hear his voice again. I walked up to the door but collapsed...i couldn't feel my legs or my feet.

"Star! you ok!" Marco yelled trying to open the door before he rammed it open ad found me on the ground and for a split second...i saw his eyes turn from his chocolate brown to a disturbing shade of...purple reminding me of the dream...or vison whatever it was. And next to him in his hand i saw my wand...or the wand i saw in the dream...the peaceful one that shined gray. He ran towards me helping me up.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He was in a panic but the only word i could muster out was.

"Wand" He looked at the wand

"Oh yeah your wand kinda just flew at me and was shaking alot...so i tried to fix it by showing moon but once it transformed into this...it stopped." I sighed in relief glad he didn't just take it, but it also made me worry...since the wand is an extension of your memories and emotions...was the wand transforming into that the cause of my nightmare...i could only guess for now until i spoke to him about it later.

"Now answer me...are you ok?" Marco said leading me to the bed.

"Yeah I'm...ok" Marco glared at me

"Star i know you're not ok"

"So why ask the question?" Marco smiled

"You got me there" He layed me down on the bed and covered me

"What are you doing we need to go" Marco looked at me confused and pointed outside

"Go where, its like 2 in the morning" I looked outside and saw the moons, the darkness of the night sky. I sighed and looked at Marco.

"So why were you UP at 2 in the morning?" Marco was visibly nervous

"I...couldn't sleep" I knew that wasn't the answer but seeing as how i didn't tell him what was wrong with me its only fair i don't force him to tell me whats wrong.

"Ok...well you can sleep with me come on ill make sure your fast asleep" Marco chuckled

"What about you princess?"

"Just you being here helps me sleep...it'd be better if we both helped each other" Marco smiled

"Ok star you win but you snore like your dad so don't be surprised if you wake up with duck tape on your mouth" we both laughed as he climbed in bed. I gave him a kiss as he held me around my waist relaxing me 100 times more. Marco kissed my neck and cheek before saying

"Goodnight star" I smiled and kissed him back

"Goodnight Marco" I held his hand as his arms held me tight almost as if i were going to leave him. But i was to tired to worry and fell asleep fast knowing he was watching me...protecting me.

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **Till next time section 30 OUT!**


	40. Chapter 13: A Cause With No Effect

Ch13: A Cause With No Effect

Unknown, Mewni

June 9, 2019

The clouds covered all of Mewni like a blanket, they were dark and fast but intimidating moving with purpose. I got up and headed inside our HQ in the caves on the outskirts of the Mewni Castle. I walked in and the first thing i always see is the reason i fight for my home...a bright red sun. The Knights of Mewni fighting for there home and people that were taken from us by force.

"Kalex!" I turned around hearing my name being called by Ajax one of the Knights of Mewni, he's a great warrior specializing in heavy combat. Slow moving but packs a huge punch, he's pretty much the tank of the group. "Your not going to believe who showed up" He looked at me with a surprised expression in his face. I followed him to the entrance of our HQ, Thousands of people joined our cause once we showed them who we were they surprisingly knew who we were. Lucky for us they were rebels who wished to have the throne replaced and taken from Butterfly control, and all they needed was a leader to guide them...and that's were i came in. I walked past Alex another one of our Knights. He's more of the balanced type of fighter not focusing on one certain aspect of combat, he's known in the group as the strategist. O'Ryan was next to the door waiting for us. O'Ryan another member was the aggressive but silent one, he's always quiet but when he's pissed he lets you know about it. His fighting style is focused on speed and acrobatic combat using all of his energy on short bursts of combat. "You didn't tell him, Right?" O'Ryan asked Alex. "No i think he should see this for himself, after all they didn't end there last encounter on a good note, question is how did she find us?" Hearing speak confused me...what was it they wanted me to see?. O'Ryan signaled me to open the door while speaking to Alex. "Well its not a surprise she is one of us" I opened the door and was meet with a slap across the face.

Ajax and O'Ryan snickered "Yeah i probably should've warned you about that" Ajax said. I looked up and saw Lesa standing there with an expression that said a thousand words that weren't so pleasant. Lesa was another one of us, here fighting style was abstract though, unpredictable but effective...she was also someone i would lay my life for...and a childhood friend.

"Lesa!? How did you find this place" She walked in ignoring my question. She sat at the nearest table and put a letter in front of her.

"Lets have a talk Kal" I nodded and sat across from her. Alex, O'Ryan, and Ajax all sat down. "Been awhile huh?" Lesa looked at me confused. "Since we all got together" Lesa shook her head "Its a shame we fight on opposite sides, your fighting a losing battle Kal" Lesa grabbed the note and tossed it at me, i picked it up and looked at the front, it read 'Mewni Postal, To Kalex Sol From Queen Moon'. "What's this ?" Alex asked. "An invitation...Queen Moon wants to negotiate" I looked at her not surprised at the slightest. "When" I asked Lesa. Lesa got up and stood next to me. "Well if you opened it you'll know" She began walking away before i grabbed her hand. "I'm not trying to start a war, I'm trying to take back our home that was wrongfully taken from us...you're fighting for the same family that took it from us!" Lesa glared at me jerking her hand away. "If your father knew what you were doing would he approve? Ask yourself that" I stood up walking towards her. "He said to protect each other and our home, I'm fighting for our cause" Lesa walked up to me pissed. "You fight for a cause with out an effect, if you win no good will come from it...i know you want Senaz back...but please all i want is peace after living a lifetime of death. I lost you once" She grabbed my collar and rested her head on my chest. "I don't want to lose you again...not again...please you matter to me to much...you're all i have left" She walked away and i stood there not knowing what to do our say. I looked at the invitation and it read June 10. I looked at Alex. Despite always having an emotionless face had a shocked expression.

"What's the move Alex?" He looked at the note in my hand and then looked at me. "As much as i might regret saying this later, this choice is up to you." I looked at the note and played all the possible outcomes in my head. I agreed with myself...I'm going...all of us are going.

"We're all going...this my be our last chance to get what we want without bloodshed". Ajax shook his head. "Coming from the guy who tried to assassinate the Queen" I glared at him. "I didn't! It was a message...that the Knights of Mewni have returned...i knew Lesa would've caught it" I turned around and held the note close, i didn't want to go to war but if i needed to i would've...but the note gave me another option. Senaz was my home not there's my father fought to protect it and father like son i'll be damned if it was taken from us. Ajax, Alex and O'Ryan all looked at me...they had my back and throughout the toughest times they always did what they had to do to succeed. Knowing that I always felt at ease. "We leave around dawn, everyone sleep well tonight" I walked to my chair at the end of our HQ and watched as my people prepared for peace...and War.


	41. Chapter 14: Meeting of Time

Kingdom of Sol

June 10, 2018

Ch14: Meeting of Eras

"Star i just noticed that huge planet in the sky is that Mewni's Moon" I asked star who was riding on cloudy around her room, Lesa left to give the Red Suns a letter but whatever it was star didn't know, it was confidential between Lesa and Moon. She wanted to know but with Moon working practically 24/7 star didn't want to ad more stress on her and i was told to keep it secret from as meeting those who tried to kill her mother might end in a fight. "I honestly have no idea, its something i never noticed like i knew it was there but never bothered to find out" Star said walking next to me on the balcony. She placed her hand on top of mine and admired the planet...moon that was the most prominent object on Mewni, Lesa walked in the room and layed down on star's bed but remained quiet. I asked star to get me my hoodie that was at that was hidden in the castle, so me and Lesa could talk for a bit without interruption. I love star but it was important that i stay focused on the situation, Star bolted out of the room and i walked Lesa to my room and locked the door behind me. "How did it go" Lesa sat up straight eyes glued to the floor, "Well...he took it i don't know his answer yet". I rubbed my chin and thought and asked myself. 'If we went to war...would we win'. I pushed that question back hoping it wouldn't come to that "Marco" I looked at Lesa. "They're prepared for war...i mean he said he doesn't want war but i know if it comes to it he wont back down". I stood looking at her keeping my lips shut listening. "Alex...Ajax and O'Ryan were all there...still the way i remember them" A tear came streaking down her face, i wiped it off and kneeled down to her. "Keep your attention on the task at hand...i know you missed them but they clearly want something we cant give them" Lesa looked at me and began glaring. "What do you mean you give them it then what's the point of negotiating with them" I stood up. "To see if we can compromise, obviously we cant give them al of Mewni but we might be able to give them some land" Lesa stood up and walked to the balcony i had in my room, this was hard on her she having to fight against the group that is all she has left of her past. "Lesa...let the past go...if you keep thinking of the past you'll stay there" Lesa punched the wall and started quietly swearing "That's were i want to be...back before those stupid Butterflies came and ruined everything...we were finally winning against the Regime, there was going to be peace once and for all" She walked next to the bed and let her tears hit the floor. "And now here i am fighting against the group i was a part of" I walked in front of her. "Your fighting for peace...and whose to say they wont want a compromise this conflict may be over sooner than expected, you could go visit them without the fear of being caught up in war or death you just...need to stick with us for awhile longer"

Knocks on the door ended our conversation, Lesa wiped her tears and i opened the door to a hoodie being launched at me full forces sending me back a few feet. Star walked up to me and stared me down "Why was your hoodie so hard to find!" I snickered and stood up. "You fun playing hide and seek with the hoodie" I said before getting punched in the arm "It took me almost 10 minutes to find that stupid thing" Lesa smiled and walked next to star. "Remind me to never try to hard in hide and seek with you...might end up dead" Lesa and Star started laughing, it was the first time I'd seen Lesa truly smile. "Marco and Lesa with me, Star Romby needs you with Eclipsa" Moon said, i turned around and saw the fear in her eyes immediately. "Wait Mom why cant i go with you Marco and Lesa?" Moon didn't answer and kept walking to the throne room. "Star listen to Moon ok i'll see you soon" Star nodded, i hugged her and kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you" In her ear before i left with Lesa. I could almost feel Star's gaze at the back on my head as i kept walking to the room. Lesa eyed me as we walked to the throne room, "Romby will keep her busy, if anything happens she'll be safe Marco". We arrived at the throne room, where moon was sitting down rubbing her head. "Moon you ok" Moon groaned in response. I walked up to her and checked her forehead...she was burning up with fever, probably with being stressed out but she shouldn't be working in her condition. "Moon you have a-" Moon got up and let down her hair, i couldn't help but gaze at it...it looked just like stars hair long and straight. Lesa walked behind her and began to braid it which surprised me i didn't know she knew how to braid hair. "I know Marco, I'm not in the right condition to be working or stressing but if i don't who will lead our kingdom its only a matter of time before more threats arrive, star and I need to be ready for them" Moon was deep in thought after that, her words were confident but the tone in which she said it told me something else...she was tired of this all the threats, the wars and especially the stress it puts on her. I came here hoping to bring star back to earth but i thought of something else. "Moon...if things don't work out here...i would like you and star to come with to earth" Moon opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Marco i-"

"No moon, if things don't work out you are coming back to earth with star...don't you realize the amount of stress you're putting on you're self, you're not going to be able to keep going like this...star needs a safe environment to grow and learn as a person...but she also needs her mother. If you stay here with her she'll only grow up in fear and anger" Lesa finished braiding her hair and moon returned to her throne next to river's, Lesa walked next to her and grabbed her hand. "I think Marco's right, you should go there" Moon eye's began tearing up. "But this is our home, not just mine and star's its River's home too". "But wouldn't River want you to be safe rather then dying for pieces of land" Moon looked down. The door opens, i turn around and see them walking towards moon. Lesa stands in front of Moon, the Knights of Mewni take off their helmets and kneel in front of Moon in which I'm able to get a close look at them. I forgot their names all except Kalex. The other three have short straight hair, but Kalex is the only one with medium length hair the covered his eyes. He stood up and put his hair in a bun and took 5 steps forward. He looked at me as i walked up to him "Nice to see you again Marco, hope everything is well" I shook his hand and nodded "Likewise" Lesa walked behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you came here Kalex, nice to see you're not completely incompetent". Kalex smiled and shook his head, "I have alot of my Dad, but seems my Mother's kindness kicked in" Moon stood and approached them, me and Lesa stood aside. "Kalex i presume is you" Kalex nodded. "From what i hear this is your home, and you want it back. Now as you know i cant just give you everything but I'm willing to give a piece of land that Lesa picked out" Kalex looked at Lesa. "I found our home...were we used to live, took me awhile to find it but i did" Kalex was speechless. "If agree to our terms the land is yours, i see you as a formidable threat but also a reasonable one and for that i thank you for taking the time to speak with us, we talk more about it in the meeting room follow me Kalex" Moon and Kalex walked towards the meeting room where their were knights around it incase the talk doesn't end as planned. I looked at Lesa who seemed at peace and was chatting up the rest of the knights, i sat down on in front of the throne and was thinking until i heard a voice in my head...again and again i heard...her.

"Don't rest yet sweetie...danger arrives in the shape of two eyes one with anger and one with hate these encounter will reveal your ultimate fate"...but i couldn't tell who...was it Eclipsa messing with my head...or...Mewni...the more i thought about it...Mewni was all that came to mind.


	42. Chapter 15: White Cloak

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni Castle

June 10, 2019

White Cloak

I entered the room with Romby, he closed the door behind me and locked it so no one could in...or that's what I thought he did, kinda hard to see with his snake arms covering everything. I crossed my arms, i wanted to go with Marco we haven't spent a lot of time recently he just got back and he's always with my Mom or Lesa working. I shouldn't complain...he is doing this for me and my mom after all, but its still sucks. "Star can you uncrystalize her for me" I looked and saw Eclipsa embedded in crystal. I pulled out my wand and uncrystalized her, her head flopped on the crystal and she took a huge breath.

"Oh...Hello star how are you sweetie" I looked at Romby as he walked to me. "Ok can i freeze her again?" Romby sat down. "No star we need to interrogate her apparently there's another butterfly that's still alive according to Lesa" When he said that i couldn't help but sigh. "Another problem...great" I walked up to Eclipsa and pointed my wand at her. "I'm sure you know how this works, you tell me what i want and i don't freeze you and push this rock over" Eclipsa smiled. "You definitely have my dark humor, ok sweetie i'll tell you but you have to keep it a secrets of those knights" i put my wand down and eyed her. "What knights?" Romby stood up. "Well i guess i have to tell you, Marco , Lesa and Queen Moon are having a meeting with the Knights of Mewni to discus peace between them" 'So that's why i couldn't go,' I just sighed knowing my anger would've gotten the best of me if i saw them. "Sure Eclipsa i wont tell them now tell me everything". She smiled and nodded her head. "Well there isn't much i can tell you in all honesty, she has a special attribute though. Once killed she can return to her body but it takes years before she's fully alive again" I groaned, romby stood up and walked next to me. "So she's invulnerable"

Eclipsa shook her head "You can kill her but she'll return if she desires to". I looked at romby then back at her. "How come modern butterflies cant do that?". Eclipsa grinned "Well the ways of the old butterflies were a lot different then us...there were no wands, the magic was embedded within them and they had to find it to use there full power; the wand now is like a gateway for the magic to flow through but because of that our magic isn't as strong as theirs". I walked away from Eclipsa in thought. "So if i tried...fighting her i'd-"

"You would die..." Eclipsa said with no emotion or guilt. "You would die, Marco would die and the only one who would stand a chance against her is me and why would help my captives." I looked at her to see her glaring at me with death emitting from her eyes. "And she's coming...she wants the new butterflies to perish to make way to the old butterfly ways...Butterfly Kingdom while known as Kingdom of Sol...and you...and Marco...your mother will be nothing but the dust she steps on-" I let my anger get best of me and slapped her with my wand. "If you think i'm just gonna let her just take whats rightfully ours, you've got another thing coming...she's going to have to burn me into nothing but air before give up!" Eclipsa laughed "She can do that too" Romby stepped in between us. "How do you know all of this?" Eclipsa looked confused. "You mean you cant hear her voice" when she said that i just thought she went insane. "Hear what!?" Eclipsa hushed me "Marco can hear her im surprised you cant" A knight came running in. "Sir Rombuhlus we have an issue, an unknown woman covered in a white cloak is assaulting the throne room" Eclipsa smiled "Well she's early" I hit her again before crystallizing her, romby grabbed my arm. "Head to your mother and warn her" I nodded and ran to the meeting room, i could smell the burning cloth and the screams of knights and fighting in the distance 'no...no this...this cant be happening'. I quickly open the door and see mom speaking with a presume to be one of the knights. "Star what are you-" "Mom someone invaded the castle a woman covered in white cloak, Eclipsa said it was Mewni" The knight bolted up and look at me in the eyes with disbelief. "Mewni!?...i knew she'd come back but...not this early" He began exiting the room before mom stopped him. "Kalex do you know her?" Kalex looked back and nodded "She's the reason i'm alive today...and if she's really here i have to see her. He ran out and i followed along with mom. We arrived there to see Marco, Lesa and the Red Suns fighting...a woman in white cloak. It was pretty clear she was winning the knights were battered up, Marco had bruises everywhere and Lesa was in complete rage. Lesa slid avoiding of her blast rays and kicked Mewni sending her back which gave time for Marco to pull out his sword and attempt to finish her off. "MARCO NO!" Kalex yelled and i looked closely and saw Mewni smiling the hood covering her eyes...and my heart dropped. Marco went in the kill, Mewni's wings burst open impaling Marco in the chest and stomach. I stood helplessly and watch as her frozen ice wings killed...him. He looked at her and whispered something.."im sorry Mewni" He fell on his back and was bleeding out. I ran to him as fast as i could as the rest did there best to hold her off. I fell next to him and started crying. "MARCO LOOK AT ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK, DONT CLOSE YOUR EYES PLEASE JUST KEEP THEM ON ME!"Marco grabbed my arm trying to get up. "No Marco you cant you have to lay for a bit ok, im going to heal you but you have to keep your eyes on me ok" His chocolate brown eyes filled with tears looked at me...but i couldn't look back at them" I hummed to him as the noise of fighting filled my ears to were i couldn't here myself humming...but for Marco thats all he heard...was my humming...and my voice...and my skin...my love. The healing spell was working but...it wasn't going to save him it was just going to give me enough time to figure out a way to help him. He grabbed my hand

"He...help them...i'll be f-f-fine" I looked back and saw everyone badly hurt and most of the knights were out...it was only Lesa, Kalex and Mom fight her now. "They...wont win...we...can't...just...keep...her busy" I looked at Marco and he looked back...i knew he had some plan going on, i healed him as much as i could before laying him down at a safe distance from the fight. "Star...be careful" I looked at him and nodded. "I promise" I stood up filled with anger and charged into battle not knowing if we'd win or not...but fueled with the will of protecting my family, Friends and my kingdom i found the confidence to fight back...for now.


	43. Chapter 16: Broken Wings

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni Castle

June 10, 2019

White Cloak

I entered the room with Romby, he closed the door behind me and locked it so no one could in...or that's what I thought he did, kinda hard to see with his snake arms covering everything. I crossed my arms, i wanted to go with Marco we haven't spent a lot of time recently he just got back and he's always with my Mom or Lesa working. I shouldn't complain...he is doing this for me and my mom after all, but its still sucks. "Star can you uncrystalize her for me" I looked and saw Eclipsa embedded in crystal. I pulled out my wand and uncrystalized her, her head flopped on the crystal and she took a huge breath.

"Oh...Hello star how are you sweetie" I looked at Romby as he walked to me. "Ok can i freeze her again?" Romby sat down. "No star we need to interrogate her apparently there's another butterfly that's still alive according to Lesa" When he said that i couldn't help but sigh. "Another problem...great" I walked up to Eclipsa and pointed my wand at her. "I'm sure you know how this works, you tell me what i want and i don't freeze you and push this rock over" Eclipsa smiled. "You definitely have my dark humor, ok sweetie i'll tell you but you have to keep it a secrets of those knights" i put my wand down and eyed her. "What knights?" Romby stood up. "Well i guess i have to tell you, Marco , Lesa and Queen Moon are having a meeting with the Knights of Mewni to discus peace between them" 'So that's why i couldn't go,' I just sighed knowing my anger would've gotten the best of me if i saw them. "Sure Eclipsa i wont tell them now tell me everything". She smiled and nodded her head. "Well there isn't much i can tell you in all honesty, she has a special attribute though. Once killed she can return to her body but it takes years before she's fully alive again" I groaned, romby stood up and walked next to me. "So she's invulnerable"

Eclipsa shook her head "You can kill her but she'll return if she desires to". I looked at romby then back at her. "How come modern butterflies cant do that?". Eclipsa grinned "Well the ways of the old butterflies were a lot different then us...there were no wands, the magic was embedded within them and they had to find it to use there full power; the wand now is like a gateway for the magic to flow through but because of that our magic isn't as strong as theirs". I walked away from Eclipsa in thought. "So if i tried...fighting her i'd-"

"You would die..." Eclipsa said with no emotion or guilt. "You would die, Marco would die and the only one who would stand a chance against her is me and why would help my captives." I looked at her to see her glaring at me with death emitting from her eyes. "And she's coming...she wants the new butterflies to perish to make way to the old butterfly ways...Butterfly Kingdom while known as Kingdom of Sol...and you...and Marco...your mother will be nothing but the dust she steps on-" I let my anger get best of me and slapped her with my wand. "If you think i'm just gonna let her just take whats rightfully ours, you've got another thing coming...she's going to have to burn me into nothing but air before give up!" Eclipsa laughed "She can do that too" Romby stepped in between us. "How do you know all of this?" Eclipsa looked confused. "You mean you cant hear her voice" when she said that i just thought she went insane. "Hear what!?" Eclipsa hushed me "Marco can hear her im surprised you cant" A knight came running in. "Sir Rombuhlus we have an issue, an unknown woman covered in a white cloak is assaulting the throne room" Eclipsa smiled "Well she's early" I hit her again before crystallizing her, romby grabbed my arm. "Head to your mother and warn her" I nodded and ran to the meeting room, i could smell the burning cloth and the screams of knights and fighting in the distance 'no...no this...this cant be happening'. I quickly open the door and see mom speaking with a presume to be one of the knights. "Star what are you-" "Mom someone invaded the castle a woman covered in white cloak, Eclipsa said it was Mewni" The knight bolted up and look at me in the eyes with disbelief. "Mewni!?...i knew she'd come back but...not this early" He began exiting the room before mom stopped him. "Kalex do you know her?" Kalex looked back and nodded "She's the reason i'm alive today...and if she's really here i have to see her. He ran out and i followed along with mom. We arrived there to see Marco, Lesa and the Red Suns fighting...a woman in white cloak. It was pretty clear she was winning the knights were battered up, Marco had bruises everywhere and Lesa was in complete rage. Lesa slid avoiding of her blast rays and kicked Mewni sending her back which gave time for Marco to pull out his sword and attempt to finish her off. "MARCO NO!" Kalex yelled and i looked closely and saw Mewni smiling the hood covering her eyes...and my heart dropped. Marco went in the kill, Mewni's wings burst open impaling Marco in the chest and stomach. I stood helplessly and watch as her frozen ice wings killed...him. He looked at her and whispered something.."im sorry Mewni" He fell on his back and was bleeding out. I ran to him as fast as i could as the rest did there best to hold her off. I fell next to him and started crying. "MARCO LOOK AT ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK, DONT CLOSE YOUR EYES PLEASE JUST KEEP THEM ON ME!"Marco grabbed my arm trying to get up. "No Marco you cant you have to lay for a bit ok, im going to heal you but you have to keep your eyes on me ok" His chocolate brown eyes filled with tears looked at me...but i couldn't look back at them" I hummed to him as the noise of fighting filled my ears to were i couldn't here myself humming...but for Marco thats all he heard...was my humming...and my voice...and my skin...my love. The healing spell was working but...it wasn't going to save him it was just going to give me enough time to figure out a way to help him. He grabbed my hand

"He...help them...i'll be f-f-fine" I looked back and saw everyone badly hurt and most of the knights were out...it was only Lesa, Kalex and Mom fight her now. "They...wont win...we...can't...just...keep...her busy" I looked at Marco and he looked back...i knew he had some plan going on, i healed him as much as i could before laying him down at a safe distance from the fight. "Star...be careful" I looked at him and nodded. "I promise" I stood up filled with anger and charged into battle not knowing if we'd win or not...but fueled with the will of protecting my family, Friends and my kingdom i found the confidence to fight back...for now.

"Kalex!...you fight but why...wasn't this our ultimate goal...to restore my kingdom, to bring me back and fix what they destroyed?" Mewni spoke as she flung a huge ball of energy at Kalex who cut it in half with what looked like ease. I kept my distance waiting for the chance to strike while Kalex and Mom kept her busy."Yes it was and thats what im doing!...but i expressed to you that no conflict nor war should take place" Kalex stopped fighting and slowly walked toward her, Mom looked at him in disbelief and all i could do was sit back and watch. "Kalex What are you doing?" Mom yelled at him to no response." Need not to worry Queen Butterfly...she wont...she cant kill me" Kalex stood right in front of her."Mewni...we're so close...i was negotiating the terms to get our land back...why did you attack" Mewni looked at him...a look filled with love, fear...but most importantly Darkness, now that she was still i could see that her eyes were black covered in...purple...marks...Eclipsa."I was pulled here...it called me here...i have no control nor resilience to stop...no matter how much i try" Kalex looked back at Mom. I ran out and charged at Mewni." Kalex she's dark magic corrupted her mind, ECLIPSA PUT THAT MAGIC THERE!" I jumped up in the air and charged my strongest Narwhal Blast to the point to where the wand was shaking, and for a moment everything seemed calm...slow...i saw Mom, Lesa...Marco...and Mewni but not Kalex...he...wasn't there. At that moment i felt a hand grab my wand and aim it down, my wand fired down causing me to propel up. Before i hit the ceiling i felt arms grasp my stomach from the back...it felt familiar and warm...whoever it was hit the ceiling and as we descended they turned around and hit the floor...still holding me. I fall over and from the corner of my eye i see...Marco laying next to me."Star...Eclipsa...had noting to do with this...Mewni is being controlled by Dark Magic...you cant stop her but I can" He pulls up his sleeve and reveals the signature dark marks with purple lines that Eclipsa has. Mom ran over to help me up making sure i was ok, Mewni tried to blast me but Kalex redirected it and tried holding her hands yelling her name to try to break out of her trans...but all i saw was Marco's arm. "Star i dont have much time before i end up like her...and that may be our only hope" I helped him up and shook him."MARCO ARE YOU INSANE! IM NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!" Mewni threw Kalex aside as Lesa and Mom headed over to hold her off. Tom ran down the hall and entered the room and began assisting too. "Star thats our only hope, you need to head back to earth with your mother in case i fail" I grabbed Marco's shirt, at this point i was trying my best no to cry or lose it. Tom locked her in a golden coffin,"This should hold her off for now...but she's freaking powerful this thing wont keep her locked forever" Everyone headed towards Marco was kept his down."Marco please tell me you have some sort of idea or anything" Lesa said half panting. He looked up and smiled...but it wasn't full of happiness or joy...but of determination and sadness."Yeah i do..." I grabbed him by his shoulder,"No you don't Marco, we can leave together we can find something to stop the darkness within you you don't have to...to die here" Everyone stood quiet and looked at Marco."Marco...what is she talking about" Tom said walking towards him. Everyone looked at his arm and saw the dark magic building up. Everyone stood quiet,"I know...its not the smartest but...time isnt on our side...i can stay here...hold her off long enough to evacuate the kingdom...for you all to go to earth to live to fight another day!". Tom walked slowly back. "Marco...your right eye...is black. I looked...he was right and seeing this...shattered my heart to million little pieces...my whole world...my whole body...just went numb and all i could do now...is accept that...Marco is dying." Like i said i don't have time", he opened a portal with his scissors and looked at everyone."He's right...we should take this chance to escape...maybe he'll defeat her but for now we need to guarantee star's safety, even if there is no kingdom to rule star is still important to defeating Mewni" Mom said holding my hand."Me and Lesa will stay behind...this is our home and if it goes down we go with it" Kalex said grabbing Lesa's shoulder. "Tom, Star and Queen Moon...you guys are the only hope we have to stopping her...this portal leads to my room" The coffin began to break."Go before she gets free" Tom walked up to him and hugged him"You better make out of here alive...even if you are a mindless killing machine" Marco smiled and patted his back. Mom walked up to him and kissed his head."You have no idea how much i appreciate what you've been to us and especially star...i wish i could help...and if you survive...i promise you i'll find a way to fix you...even if i have to travel to the deeps of darkness and i'm sure i speak for star too" Marco hugged her."Thank you Moon...please...make sure you take care of my parents for me ok...you're getting the break you deserve after all" Marco well up with tears."I just wish it was on better circumstances" She said before entering the portal to. I walked up to him and i could do was move my mouth but no words were spoken."He hugged me and all i could do was hug back and cry...cry for what felt like ages."I love you" All i heard was an explosion...screams from Lesa and Kalex as Marco threw me in the portal...and the last i saw was his face...filled with tears but both his eyes...black and his face filled with darkness...then nothing but the sight of his ceiling. My Mom, Tom and Marco's parents all were yelling at me...probably asking me questions or trying to awake me from my trans...but i heard nothing; i only felt. loneliness, grief, sadness...and my while to live gone...even now i still wonder what they had said.


	44. Chapter 17: Darkened

Kingdom of Sol

Echo Creek

July 11, 2019

I forcefully opened my eyes not wanting to be welcomed to my mind's thoughts as i look at the clock next to to check the time.'7:30 huh?'. I got up and stretched hearing a few bones pop and crack, i emerged from the bed with the little energy i had left and went to the bath room where tom was already up and arguing with the shower because i wasn't hot enough. He turned around acknowledging me and smiled."Morning Star glad to see your up this early usually your in bed till the afternoon" Like i needed him to remind me of the state my mind was in, only reason i didn't just freeze him was because then id have to get my wand...which i had no idea where it was. "Whatever, i hope you know the shower doeskin speak" i approached him as he fiddled with the shower." Yeah i know but its frustrating! its like taking a shower in a pool of ice" I touched the water and it was boiling hot."Look why don't you just take a shower AT YOUR PLACE?" I looked at him awaiting for his smart comeback...but his head just bowed down and he shook it."Because...huh...if i left i'd just feel like i'd be breaking Marcos last request...to stay here look after his family and most importantly you" my mind went blank and i could hear is my voice saying Marco.'Marco Marco MARCO MARCO MARCO!' I looked at tom filled with anger."That wasn't his last request...how could you say that!" Tom kept his head down and didn't move an inch."Star...i understand you...still have hope and that's good but...then darkness was taking control fast...its been a little over a month...i don't think when we find him...we'll find _HIM_...you know what i mean...and i don't want you to witness that...i mean look at the state that your in, you don't eat, talk, anything you just sleep and grief imagine what would happen if you saw him" I grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him the air and stared at him for what seemed like minutes. What did he expect to happen...Marco was...everything to me...friend, lover, my party buddy, my Nacho partner, my helping hand, my logic whenever i would loose control...my...everything and now he's...I can't...accept that he may have turned into something...someone else."Star" Tom broke me from my temper and i released my grip. I looked down at the bathroom floor...that belonged and only belonged to Marco. "Im sorry Tom...i know you're still...into me in a way" His head slowly looked at me with a blush expression."But...even if i do lose him...my heart will always belong to Marco even-" Tom covered my mouth with his warm hand softly covering all that was supposed to be said."I'm not here because of you...im not here because im in love with you...im here because i promised Marco i'd protect you and his family...im here because he sacrificed himself so we could fight another day...i have every intention of finding him...corrupted or not it's still him...are you going to give up because all seems lost, thats not the star i remember. Even if its years from now we are going to fix him...and if we can't...we'll find Eclipsa and she if she knows how" He headed out of the bathroom and stopped at the door to my room."Get yourself out of the dirt and look on the bright side...there's still hope" He closed the door and until i hear his footsteps fade...i exhale. Even if we do find her...Eclipsa what's to say she's gonna help us. Even if we did somehow convince her...is Marco beyond saving? I headed down stairs were my mom and were making breakfast and was messing with the TV. I saw Mom look at me twice and stare at me like she had seen a ghost and well she wasn't in the wrong for her reaction. "Hey...Mom sorry i was...been like this lately" She hugged me without saying anything and i couldn't help but embrace i return. I felt nothing but warmth cover my body and tight embrace...a mother's embrace. I looked up to see her with tears in her eyes

"Good Morning Darling" She smiled and kissed my forehead...well half my forehead and half messy hair looping over my head. Ms and Mr Diaz greeted me and i sat down at the table and fixed my hair as Tom came down stairs. "Wow didn't expect to see you down here, got sick of laying down" He sat next to me and began eating his breakfast. He couldn't go back home as many of the portals were offline since we left Mewni but...i honestly think he's lying about that and the reason he's still here dealing with me is because Marco asked him too...none the less for better or worse im glad he's here; whether it's because i might need him to save Marco or just having someone my age around is nice im...ok that he's here. "Yeah I thought enough is enough...eventually im going to have to get up and face whats ahead...its only of time before we head back to...salvage what's left" Tom chewed and looked at me. "Eh im just glad your up and well at least working, we're going to need you when we head back" Mom sat across from tom and cleared her throat. "I'm not in no rush to head back Tom, we need some sort of plan to work with. Just bargaining in and fighting wont work when we don't know what we're dealing with here". Tom got up and washed his dishes while he was speaking with Mom about something. I was focused on Marco and what became of him, if he really was corrupted with dark magic and if Kalex and Lesa were still alive. The consensus was Mewni definitely won and was successful in taking back her kingdom, But whether it was hers to rule or not was not up to us. All i was concerned about was the people of Mewni...and Marco. "Alright if you think it'll work Queen Moon" I look up at Tom who's head down mostly thinking. Mom stood and looked at me. "Star we have something that might work in taking back our home From Mewni...but we have to find Kalex" I looked down at my wand the one thing i hadn't let go since losing Marco. "What about Marco?" Tom looked at and sighed. "We have an idea for him too but...odds are" He walked over to me and gave a worrying smile.

"You won't like it"

Kingdom of Sol

Mewni

July 11, 2019

"Traveling for days does a number on your feet, how the hell are you still walking?" No answer. I look at the map and make sure we're heading in the right direction. "The others said they'd meet us in Section 33 just outside the castle am I correct?" Nothing but a nod. I look at the bigger than life trees that tower over us as if it was hiding us...covering our tracks. The leaves fell from such great heights and spun along another as if they were dancing. I pulled out my sword and i saw my self in the reflection...and of course i saw that damn eye that glowed a bright Red with little lines of red traveling across my eye. I don't know how it got there but i do know that whenever im in combat i space out sometimes...and when i come too i see nothing but a pile of bodies and a stinging pain in my right eye. I feel a nudge on my arm. I look and see it...what was once a beacon of hope and power...now ruled by darkness and fear the Mewni Castle was in sight as well our last hope to defeating Mewni and her army of corrupted. But something still confused me...Mewni her self wasn't corrupted but her army was and unless you fiddled with dark magic (which Mewni doesn't) then you shouldn't be able to corrupted others. I saw figure begin to walk forward before i grabbed their hand stopping them. "Wait...are sure you want to do this. This is it if we fail here we lose" They nodded then tried to loosen my grip on them, i pulled them toward me and removed their hood that had been covering their pain. "Are you sure?" They looked at me and with motivation and purpose they said "Yes". I rubbed my hand across their face and cupped their cheeks. " If we don't make it out...i want you to know it's been an honor and blessing to have known you...if only we could've lived a peaceful life together" I chocked trying not to let my tears drop as my heart ached. I knew the odds of us leaving here alive were slim but everyone agreed this was the best course of action. If we attacked and failed...it just might inspire others to fight back to and hopefully win. "Just say it...just say it...don't miss your opportunity" I leaned down and kiss them on the forehead."I love you...Lesa" she hugged me tight and dug her face into my chest as to not show her tears. "I love you too...Kalex". These moments might seem worthless in the grand scheme of things but this was the last time i would be able to talk to her like this...because soon...we would begin the invasion on Mewni...and fulfill what Lesa had said father time showed her when star had taken her there years ago...the rise of The Kingdom of Sol


	45. Chapter 18: Mewni's Home

Kingdom of Sol

July 11,2019

Mewni Castle, Meeting Room

"Are the rebels planning an attack"

"If my scouts are correct yes my queen" I looked back at the board which displayed a map of the Castle and possible points of invasion. There was one area in the back of the castle were all the crops grew which was a weak point. I had already sent extra forces to guard that so it isn't really a concern for me at this point.

"Double up on security, implement martial law in the village I don't care if they disapprove of it and get me the boy...I need to see her" The Knight nodded and looked up at me with it's black covered eyes with purple lines...which I hated to see or even look at but until i can find a solution for it they remain that way. I didn't want to rule a kingdom in which all my followers were corrupted all except the people...but she made it so and for a time even had me under spell. I made my way to a room which i presume where all the prisoners were held. I look up to see the high commission all crystallized and a little down i see her mostly crystallized all except her head.

"Ah Mewni Dear how do you do?" Eclipsa said smiling. I sat down in front of her and stared at her smile.

"How can you smile at a time like this" I pulled out my hair tie and let my jet black hair loose.

"How can you not? You're queen now! After many years of Resting waiting and plotting you finally got what you wanted" I got up and stretch my body and limbs which were tight.

"I wanted to regain control and help bring back the old butterfly ways, dealing with you made that a whole lot more difficult. Kalex wants to regain control and revive the old kingdom of Senaz...which no matter how many times he says it I had nothing to do with...i made it clear i was fighting to regain control and to put Mewni back to its former glory, Star and her family will eventually return to regain the throne and now i have to deal with the threat of you escaping and using the corrupted state of the knights to overthrow me...I think that's reason enough.

"You corrupted the knights not me dear"

"A spell you taught me and eventually it almost over took me!" I sat back down

"The Spell doesn't make you corrupt, it simply pulls and uses you're inner darkness as power which is why you didn't remain corrupted. As for the knights it's just mind controlling them...using there fears as motivation to fight for you."

"And the boy?" Eclipsa's smile disappeared

"He's a different story entirely...he used dark magic which over time he got infected with it. Right now he's a husk...completely taken by the darkness inside him. If i were you i would keep him as close as possible...he's more important than you realize; I would even say he's the deciding factor of the outcome of all of this...one simple decision from him could cost you your kingdom." If what she saying was true...and with the tone of her voice...if he really is the deciding factor of all of this is my fate decided...was...father time right?. A Door opened and i turned to see him, in a black cloak with lightly plated armor underneath. With every step he took, every second he got closer...put fear and curiosity in my heart. He knelled before me and rose to look at eclipsa...with his black covered eyes.

"How are you Marco?" Her tone sounded different almost like a mother's.

"Fine" He spoke in an emotionless tone and turned to me

"You requested me your majesty" I stared for a second before answering him

" I just...needed someone to guard encase she breaks out" He nodded before stepping back

"Does he remember anything...at all" I looked at him and back to Eclipsa

"Not that I've seen...i came here to warn you of an emending battle with the rebels of Senaz" She smiled again and tilted her head

"So...you've come to me for advice" I walked up to her and glared into her eyes

"Not a chance, i'm just warning you soon if you unexpectedly are killed by a Red Sun that you know why" She snickered which soon began slight laughter. What did she find so funny about what i said, my rage was getting the better of me until i felt a hand grab my arm and pull me away from her. I turn to see Marco holding my arm,he let go and approached Eclipsa

"You really think those Red Suns can kill me...the only person that can defeat me here..." She glares and looks toward Marco

"...Is you.." She turns to me

"He...is extremely powerful on Mewni...now that his inner darkness has bonded with him he can now connect with his home and use the power of the crystals that power the Butterflies magic wand to his will. Which makes him already stronger than most of the past Queens...combine that with his knight training and his intelligence makes him the biggest threat to us...which is way its important he stays by your side if you intend on winning." He walked up to her not saying a word only his steps do the noise making

" Why are telling me this...if you and I fight for our own reasons" She looked at me

"As of right now yes...but down the road...we will see eye to eye its inevitable but whether we begin our partnership controlling the throne or deflated is up to you...i've been planing this for hundreds of years...he...the boy was not in any of the visions i saw...which is why we need him to succeed with my plan" I turn to Marco

" You can leave now" He bows and leaves the room as i put my hair back into the tie.

"What about this kingdom...you said it will eventually be called Kingdom of Sol...why" Eclipsa sighed

"That's the fate im trying to fight against...i don't know the exact details but...if Star is victorious in curing Marco...this kingdom will be under the Sol control...but by who i cant say" I begin to walk out as Eclipsa says her words of unappreciated advice...the advice i came to talk to her...the advice i knew i was going to get

"The Rebellion...will be her chance to find him...prevent that and you will win" I closed the door behind me...and smiled. For once i had an objective besides sit around and wait. While Kalex...will always be in my heart...his rebellion must fall. For the greater good of Mewni. I saw Marco standing next to the door staring forward

"Any orders your majesty?" He spoke with...as usual an emotionless tone. But i noticed he was staring at a picture of Star and her family. Is he remembering...or simply trying to regain his memories.

"Alert the knights of an impending attack and be on guard at all times" He nodded and began walking away...but as usual my curiosity got the better of me.

"Do you know who she is...the girl in the picture" He stopped and turned towards me...where i saw Marco and his corrupted self fighting inside him. But he answered bluntly

"No your majesty, although i do recognize her...a name nor memories appear of her" I walked up to him and hugged him...he reminds me to much of Kalex to ignore. He didn't move nor spoke he just waited till i was done.

"When you see Kalex...please don't kill him. There's a lot I wish to discuss with him...as well he could be an eventual ally...understood" He nodded and backed away

"You stay safe too Marco" He nodded and walked away while putting on his hoodie as the knights in the hall across cleared a path for him to walk through, a sign of respect in my day but here...it was a sign of fear. I looked as he disappeared into the hall and on to his own journey. I thought of the battles ahead...the amount of loss we will endure will be many...with star's intend on taking back the throne as well as Marco, Kalex with reviving Senaz, as well as who knows what Eclipsa's planing...but Marco has in own reasons for staying behind...he has is own intentions...what they are will always be unknown...until its to late. For now i prepare...for the Battle of Mewni...Senaz...and the Kingdom of Sol.


End file.
